Efímera Suerte
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Trata de una serie de furtivas coincidencias y malentendidos al más fiel estilo de la serie, que son producidas por la mala suerte exponencial de Ryoga……….
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son parte de la serie Ranma 1/2 y obviamente no me pertenecen

Datos:

_-cursiva_-: diálogos de los personajes

(**Negritas**): comentarios del autor

Normal: narración de hechos

Subrayado: escritos

-MAYÚSCULAS-: gritos

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo, posiblemente.

En medio de una densa selva que se extienden en forma discontinua sobre dilatados territorios.

Su visión no parecía llegar más allá de los 20, metros y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se encontraba totalmente perdido incluso más que de costumbre y eso era bastante, el lugar era algo peculiar con arboles gigantescos de hasta 40 metros de altura que solo dejaban filtrar unos pocos rallos de luz de entre sus hojas, lleno de animales extraños como esos juguetones gatitos pardos con manchas negras que lo molestaban, o esas cariñosas víboras sobrealimentadas que de vez en vez trataban de abrasarlo.

El intentaba no deprimirse demasiado, después de todo ya había estado en circunstancias peores antes. Pero, lo que no podía entender, era como si apenas 20 minutos antes se encontraba sentado cerca de un hoyo en el hielo intentando pescar unos raros peses rosados y ahora se encontraba en este lugar.

_-El mundo es un lugar extraño-_dijo con un leve suspiro de resignación. Sin darse cuenta que el extraño era él. Aun así el se sentía preparado ya que en esta ocasión su mal sentido de la orientación no lo vencería, después de todo tenía un detallado mapa paso por paso desde su salida de Nerima, el cual saco de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Con una mirada triunfante y llena de orgullo miraba su mapa.

_-Esta vez me supere a mí mismo, este mapa me llevara directo a Nerima. Bien ahora solo debo regresar por el "surnoroxideste" unos 280 metros Subir el edificio ese que se atraviesa ¡No rodearlo! Avanzar por 2 días más sobre esa larguísima barda de aquí _**(muralla china)**_ Hasta llegar, con la niña que lame una paleta, entonces volteo a la izquierda y me meto en el armario del viejo castillo que tenía una plaga de murciélagos. Pero esta vez me aseguro de que no haya nadie dentro. Ese tipo trato de morderme. Supongo que estaba molesto porque lo_ desperté…

De alguna forma incomprensible en la mente de Ryoga este mapa tenia completo sentido y mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente el mapa uno de esos gatitos salió de las sombras entre la maleza e intento morderle el brazo, Ryoga en circunstancias normales, al menos para él lo hubiera notado desde hace tiempo, pero en ese momento se encontraba total mente concentrado en su mapa que cuando se percato del ataque solo tuvo tiempo de alejar su brazo pero no el mapa, el cual quedo atrapado en las fauces del "gatito".

Ryoga comenzó una rápida carrera detrás del felino, que a estas alturas ya se encontraba completamente aterrado, pues los ojos del chico perdido daban realmente mucho miedo, porque en ese momento Ryoga se acordó de Ranma y estaba completamente convencido que de alguna forma que aun no entendía esto era culpa de Ranma.

Mientras más Corría y se adentraba en la selva llego a un lugar con muchas de las víboras cariñosas y para su mala fortuna el gato soltó el mapa justo en medio de este sitio, solo para salir corriendo despavorido en otra dirección así que Ryoga se acerco a recoger su mapa cuando de entre las selva salió una de estas serpientes cuyo abdomen era tan grueso como uno de los árboles que los rodeaban, esa serpiente fácilmente medía 40 metros de largo.

Ella se abalanzo sobre el chico abriendo su dentada boca y mostrando varias hileras de dientes en forma de enormes agujas, Ryoga tan rápido como pudo cogió el paraguas que siempre carga sobre su mochila a la vez que salto hacia un lado asestando un golpe con toda su fuerza a la serpiente, la cual no pareció notarlo y por si eso fuera poco el duro paraguas se doblo, lo que era realmente sorprendente considerando que estaba elaborado de varillas de media pulga. Entonces el animal haciendo gala de una velocidad extraordinaria para su tamaño atrapo con su cola la pierna derecha del chico, fue entonces cuando empezó a enrollar su cuerpo sobre el suyo y la fuerza del animal era inmensa, nadie con quien Ryoga combatió antes tenía una fuerza tan abrumadora y el joven empezaba a perder la conciencia cuando…

La imagen de Ranma llego a su mente, ese idiota que convirtió su vida en un infierno, ese idiota que con facilidad tenía a la persona que el tanto amaba y aun peor ese maldito se daba el lujo de despreciarla. _-Ranma no te perdonare no te...- _murmuro cuandotodo a su alrededor se volvió extrañamente borroso y comenzó a tener una alucinación producida por la asfixia.

Ranma y Akane estaban besándose apasionadamente en el patio de la casa Tendo, sobre una tumba que desea aquí yace "p chan".

_-No te preocupes Akane yo te consolare por tu perdida-_

_-Ranma eres tan considerado y tan tierno, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti, incluso escribiste el epitafio en la tumba de p chan-_

_-Si supongo que soy demasiado sensible, tierno, lindo, hermoso y considerado, No como ese idiota de Ryoga-_

Akane solo asintió gentilmente.

_-Si Ranma, tienes razón, tú no eres como ese idiota de Ryoga que nunca regreso-_

Mientras en su mente escuchaba a Akane decir estas palabras, pudo leer el epitafio en su pequeña tumba. Vivió como un cerdo, murió como un cerdo, después de todo era un cerdo.

_-¿Después de todo?, ¡Ese maldito Ranma!- _grito para volver a la realidad, solo para escuchar cómo se rompía en mil pedazos su corazón ¿o eran sus costillas?... Que importaba el dolor era real, Ranma le quito a Akane, le insulto y aun peor. En su epitafio le llamo cerdo, no una, ni dos, si no tres veces, ese _-"!MALDITO¡"-._

El sentía toda, su rabia, su frustración, su depresión, su tristeza y su dolor y todo esto mezclándose en su cuerpo solo para salir expulsado con una fuerza que nunca antes tubo, era el rugido de el león, el más grande que jamás hizo, su poder era abrumador y su voluntad de vivir se desvaneció completamente. Esto se manifestó en la columna de energía más grande producida en alguna selva tropical, una vez hubo llegado a su punto más alto esta energía se precipito de manera irrefrenable contra la superficie selvática, arrasando todo a su paso para solo dejar un cráter de 42 metros de longitud y unos 5 de profundidad en donde antes solía encontrarse una parte de la selva.

Cuando por fin se disipo el polvo, se pudo apreciar a una gran cantidad de animales KO, en el suelo entre ellos algunos monos, un par de tapiaras, unas 7 víboras cariñosas y un anciano humano. Además de la triunfante figura de Ryoga Hibiki sobre la gran anaconda que estaba fuera de combate.

Entonces muy adolorido para moverse con normalidad realizo un gran esfuerzo para tomar de nuevo el mapa que momentos atrás había recogido en ese mismo sitio, el cual se encontraba arrugado, manchado y algo roto por los dientes del gatito, además de babeado, pero con algo de esfuerzo aun sería útil, cuando se disponía a mirarlo de nuevo, un fuerte viento que ahora no era contenido por los árboles, lo arrebato de sus manos llevándolo muy lejos de el, y al joven ya no le quedaba más fuerzas para seguirlo.

Si, Ryoga tiene una resistencia a las desgracias de un nivel inhumano, pero en este momento estuvo a punto de desplomarse. Para no hacerlo en su mente trato de controlarse _-"al menos ya no pude pasarme nada peor"-_

Tristemente pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba ya que en ese mismo instante llego el "gato" al que momentos antes perseguía, además de otros dos jaguares. El estaba adolorido y probablemente tenía algunos huesos rotos pero aun podía con tres gatitos.

Gusto cuando asumió la posición de pelea una pequeña gota cayó sobre su rostro. _-¡Ho No¡- _murmuro, solo como preludio del torrencial aguacero que empezó a caer en la selva después de todo era una selva tropical, llueve casi diario.

Ahora sí que era peor, el solo era un pequeño cerdito negro, lastimado, cansado y mojado, en verdaderos problemas.

* * *

6 meses después en Nerima

Ranma caminaba cómodamente sobre el borde de una baranda, como si esto fuera lo más común del mundo mientras pensaba en su rival.

_-hace bastante tiempo que no viene.-_

Akane quien caminaba a su lado sobre la acera mientras se dirigían a la escuela lo miro intrigada.

_-¿Quien Ranma?-_

_-Ryoga, no te parece que ya ha sido demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera un reto, o alguna de sus comunes tonterías.-_

_-Quien lo diría Ranma en verdad lo extrañas-_dijo Akane pensativa.

_-!CLARO QUE NO¡- y_ su respuesta no era del todo falsa. En realidad todo estaba mucho más tranquilo en Nermia sin el chico perdido rondando, y esto le daba menos problemas, ya era suficiente lidiar con los que tenía como para también tener que tratar con Ryoga.

Akane comento algo preocupada _-espero que este bien-_

A lo que Ranma respondió casi al instante. _-Claro que está bien Akane, ese idiota es demasiado fuerte y hacerle daño es casi imposible, créeme te lo digo por experiencia-_

_-Si lo sé, es solo que no nos ha visitado y ni siquiera hemos recibido una carta de el.-_ después de un breve silencio _Akane_ concluyo _-__Yo también estoy preocupada-_

_-Pues yo no- dijo Ranma con toda confianza.-_

_-Eres un insensible Ranma ¿en verdad no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu mejor amigo?-_

_-¿!Estás loca Akane¡? ¿!El quiere matarme como puede ser mi mejor amigo¡?-_

_-!Loca¡-, -¿Me llamaste loca, Ranma?- _Akane decía esto mientras se apreciaba claramente el enojo en su rostro.

Ranma intento disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde, Akane patio la barda donde Ranma caminaba haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Así que Ranma termino en al arrollo del otro lado de la cerca, donde quedo completamente mojado y convertido en mujer.

_-!Tonta¡-_ le grito a Akane, quien la ignoro y continuo caminando.

Ranma se quedo ahí mojada, molesta y un poco deprimida mientras decía. _-Espero que estés bien idiota-_

* * *

Ojala que les gustara. A pesar de que no tuvieron mucha interacción los personajes entre sí, pero esta parte era sumamente necesaria para desarrollar los acontecimientos futuros en la historia.

P.D. Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia en estos momentos estoy reeditando todos los capítulos, sin embargo no habrá mucho cambio solo se pulirán algunos detalles para lograr una lectura más sencilla y amena.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Nerima en la actualidad

Ranma mojado y como chica, caminaba hacia la casa de los Tendo después de caer de forma asistida a un arrollo gracias a la cooperación amable de su prometida.

_-Esa Akane si tan solo fuera menos marimacha-_ se quejaba la pelirroja. _-Mira que decir que el idiota de Ryoga es mi mejor amigo. Aunque no es que tenga muchos, podría ser que es lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo- _Ranma se deprimió un poco al darse cuenta que las pocas personas que podía considerar sus amigos querían matarlo.

_-Tal vez tengo buscar nuevos amigos-. _Aseguro entrecerrando los ojos_. -Aunque pensándolo Ryoga no es tan mal amigo, al menos no cuando no desea matarme-. Aclaro con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza._

_-Además, cuando el anciano libidinoso me quito mi fuerza, El me protegió del pato, el idiota de Kuno y el loco de su padre. También me ayudo a perfeccionar el dragón ascendente para enfrentar a Happosai, aun a costa de su propia seguridad y en la montaña de horaisan, el arriesgo su vida para evitar que quedara por siempre como mujer, al saltar en una grieta detrás de la tetera kaisuifu…_

_-Supongo que de alguna forma, si es mi amigo-. _Mientras Ranma decía todo esto un niño se le quedo viendo fijamente

Mama mira habla solo dijo el niño al señalarla.

Ranma se sintió un poco apenada, por eso decidió continuar su camino por los tejados_,_lugar al que llego en un par de saltos.

-Aquí no nadie me molestara- dijo y volvió a pensar en Ryoga _-Ahora que recuerdo, creo, que incluso lloro por mí ¿Que fue lo que dijo en esa ocasión?_

…_. _

_Ha ahora lo recuerdo, dijo. Es solo, que no puedo permitir que abusen de los débiles-._

_-!Ese estúpido¡ cuando lo vea le voy a enseñar quien es el débil-. _Gruño Ranma al recordar la escena y apretó su puño con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando el maestro Happosai salió de la ventana de una casa cercana, con su característico mantel repleto de ropa interior femenina y con una sonrisa que dominaba en su rostro.

_-Hoy si que encontré maravillosos tesoros, nada podría arruinar este día- _aseguraba el anciano mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado. Cuando vio a Ranma en su forma femenina en un tejado cercano.

_-Perfecto, justo cuando pensé que no podía mejorar- _Haposay rápidamente llego hasta Ranma para luego dar un rápido salto directo al pecho de la joven y así acariciarlo un poco.

A lo que Ranma rápidamente respondió con un golpe la cabeza del anciano, aunque este salto para atrás justo antes de recibir el impacto.

_-!Que le pasa viejo pervertido¡-_

Con su mirada más tierna e inocente, Happosai respondió -_Pero de que hablas Ranma. ¿Es que un maestro no puede mostrarle algo de cariño a su más querido alumno?-_

_-Si pues yo no he visto que ande acariciando el pecho de mi padre o el del señor Tendo-_

El anciano puso una mueca de asco al pensar en ello y después de un momento se enfoco en Ranma quien lo observaba de forma desafiante. _-Pues si no quieres que lo haga, entonces derrótame-. _

_-Perfecto anciano le demostrare que usted ya esta oxidado y fuera de forma- _Ranma arremetía contra el viejo maestro, savia que vencerlo sería casi imposible, pero él no dejaría un reto. Ranma puso toda su fuerza en el golpe sin embargo el maestro logro detenerlo sin dificultad con un solo dedo.

Ranma ya había visto al anciano realizar esa técnica en ocasiones anteriores, al detener gigantescas rocas, o toros en estampida así que poco le sorprendió, es mas esperaba que hiciera eso, así que Ranma utilizo la técnica de las castañas calientes, con los cien golpes en uno, a una distancia tan corta que ni el anciano pudo evitar todos los golpes, pero el viejo no quedo fuera de combate y a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás para evitar los rápidos golpes saco una enorme bomba Happosai especial de más de tres metros, la cual le aventó a Ranma mientras el huía.

La reacción del maestro fue tan rápida, que Ranma no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, así que se cubrió el rostro para recibir el menor daño posible.

Fue hasta que escucho la explosión pero… no recibió ningún impacto que lo mandara a volar que noto que algo raro pasaba. Cuando Ranma quito los brazos de su rostro, pudo ver una figura familiar frente a ella, esa espalda y esa ropa gastada y rota….._!Ryoga¡_

El joven perdido, se coloco entre Ranma y la explosión, aminorando el impacto al abrir su paraguas de modo de escudo, paraguas que quedo muy dañado pero aun útil. Mientras Ryoga sostenía su paraguas con su brazo derecho, el otro lo tenía hacia arriba, sosteniendo su mochila la cual era al menos 10 veces más grande de como solía ser.

_-!RYOGA¡- _Grito Ranma con evidente alegría, aun y cuando ella lo había intentado ocultala.

Pero Ryoga no respondió es mas ni siquiera mostro reacción alguna, mientras le seguía dando la espalda.

Entonces ella pensó, que la explosión de una bomba Happosai de ese tamaño a una distancia tan corta le debió de cáusale serias lesiones. _-¿Ryoga te encuentras bien?-_ Pregunto preocupada. _-Idiota ¿por qué hiciste eso yo me las podía haber arreglado sola?- comenzó a reclamarle al chico._

Entonces Ryoga volteo. Su mirada estaba completamente vacía y su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, era como si ya no tuviera deseos de seguir viviendo. _-Es solo, que no puedo permitir que abusen de los débiles-._

_

* * *

_

_6 meses atrás en algún lugar de una selva tropical_

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿A dónde me llevan?- _Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de un pequeño cerdito, el cual se encontraba gravemente herido y desconcertado. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, noto que su pequeño cuerpo estaba completamente vendado, a modo que parecía un balón de volibol o una de las bombas del viejo Happosai, No solo eso también se encontraba sobre un plato de oro puro de gran tamaño que estaba en lo alto de una columna.

_-Otra vez me van a intentar comer, demonios- _Se sintió completamente frustrado, aun mas cuando los vendajes que le envolvían no le permitían siquiera ponerse en pie, mucho menos caminar. En realidad lo único que podía hacer en ese estado era mirar a su alrededor. El se encontraba rodeado de docenas de platos dorados con suculentas frutas tropicales y exquisitas carnes exóticas, todos estos colocados a su vez sobre otras columnas.

_-Es raro-_ pensó _-generalmente las frutas y verduras están sobre mí y no alrededor y si están alrededor se encuentran en el mismo plato que yo-. _Fue entonces que oyó algunos ruidos debajo, y ya que no podía moverse giro hasta el borde del plato solo para ver a mas de 40 personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, con el rostro agachado diciendo palabras en un idioma que no entendía.

De la nada un anciano apareció junto a él, el anciano era de piel oscura y con una abultada cabellera blanca de pelo completamente rizado, tenia ojos grandes y una larga y bien cuidada barba además de un collar formado con huesos de animales y altura característica de los ancianos en Nerima. En sí, parecía un hombre sabio, claro dejando al lado el hecho de que solo usaba un pequeño taparrabos que aunado a su edad lograban una imagen poco agradable. Este anciano tomo al cerdo y lo levanto para que todos los que estaban debajo pudieran verlo, después dijo unas palabras incomprensibles para el joven. Pero estas causaron euforia entre los presentes.

Luego lo dejo de nuevo sobre el plato y procedió a sentarse a su lado en un pilar contiguo.

-_o gran guerrero cerdo, estamos agradecidos con usted por derrotar a Maniquete la reina serpiente, así que nuestro pueblo a decidido otorgarle uno de los tres grandes tesoros sagrados-._El anciano levanto la mano y de inmediato una linda chica trajo una olla con agua caliente, la cual dejo caer sobre el cerdo.

_-Hemos descubierto el secreto de su transformación o gran guerrero cerdo y En realidad no fue fácil, lo intentamos con muchas cosas, desde arrojarlo a las brasas, lanzarlo a el acantilado de las ranas, tirarlo por los rápidos y usarlo de balón de futbol, y nada parecía funcionar fue entonces que recordé, que el día en que venció a la serpiente usted se transformo en cerdo con agua fría y limpia de lluvia, así que para volverlo humano usamos agua caliente y sucia de charco-._

Mientras el anciano decía esto el joven casi desnudo parcia molestarse cada vez más. -S_upongo que eso explica muchas cosas, como porque tengo más heridas ahora que cuando derrote a los gatos. Eso también explica porque estaba un anciano en los alrededores de la batalla y !AUN MÁS ESO EXPLICA ESTE ASQUEROSO OLOR QUE TENGO¡-._

Cuando Ryoga al fin se tranquilizo pregunto de manera seria. _-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-_

_-2 semanas-_contesto el anciano

_-¿Aun tienen mis cosas?-_

_-¿se refiere a ese saco verde lleno de basura?-_dijo nerviosamente el viejo

_-!Que pero si eso no es basura es todo lo que tengo¡-_

_-Bueno si tanto lo quiere se lo devolveremos al menos lo que no tiramos-_

_Ryoga estaba consternado por lo que el viejo decía y fue cuando noto que uno de los aldeanos que se encontraban a su alrededor traía puesto uno de sus paliacates -¿Por qué ese hombre tiene puesto uno de mis paliacates?-_

_-O repartimos entre los aldeanos-_

Ryoga aun manteniendo la calma pregunto -¿_y por qué repartieron mis cosas?-_

_-E s que no sabíamos si sobreviviría y bueno ya sabe ¿para qué esperar?- respondió el anciano asintiendo con la cabeza._

_A el joven perdido le apareció una vena en la cabes-!NO ME MATEN ANTES DE TIEMPO¡-_

_-¡Deme lo que aun tenga la mochila yo me marcho!-_dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

_-! Espere aun no puede irse ¡-_

Voltea y mira al anciano con enorme furia en sus ojos, esa que solo reservaba para Ranma Saotome. _-¿Hora que pasa?-_ Dijo en un tono amenazante.

_-Bueno como ya le había dicho, estamos tan agradecidos que te permitiremos tomar uno de nuestros 3 tesoros. Así que no puedes irte hasta que elijas uno, o insultaras nuestra aldea-_

_-Bien-_ dijo el joven resignado_-pero después de esto me voy-_

_-Claro si eso es lo que deseas- _aseguro el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

El anciano condujo al joven hasta una caverna iluminada tenuemente por las antorchas que se encontraban de vez en vez dentro de la cueva y esta siguió así por algunos metros hasta llegar a un enorme salón principal, que se encontraba mucho mas iluminado.

Frente a Ryoga se encontraban una especie de gorro de plumas con tallados en oro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

El anciano nota que el joven observa la hermosa pieza de joyería con detenimiento y dice. _-ese es el gorro de el poder, en el esta almacenada la fuerza y el espíritu de lucha de 100 generaciones de poderosos guerreros, si tu lo usas en combate tu fuerza física velocidad y agilidad aumentan muchísimo-. _Ryoga parecía interesado, mas cuando se imagino pisando la espalda de un derrotado Ranma, sin embargo, vencer debido a un objeto mágico no era lo que el realmente deseaba, él quería vencer a su eterno rival por sus propios medios y con su propia fuerza. Por eso lo rechazarlo.

_-Bien dijo el anciano entonces puedes elegir entre los otros dos tesoros- _Uno era una vasija de barro con una especie de brebaje morado que parecía hervir soltando unos gases verdosos y el otro estaba cubierto por una manta blanca así que no podía saberse lo que era.

_-¿Que son pregunto Ryoga?-_

-_El primero es la bebida suerte eterna, un brebaje antiquísimo que ha durado en nuestra aldea por más de 2000 años y que tiene la capacidad de aumentar la suerte de la persona que la bebe por diez. El segundo es lo que le íbamos a dar a la serpiente, ya que una vez cada quince años teníamos que entregarle el mas vello fruto de nuestra aldea para saciar su hambre y así evitar que nos atacara y como tú la as vencido, el que te entreguemos a ti la ofrenda que era para la serpiente no parece mala idea. Además no creo que tú desees comerte un fruto tan exquisito, al menos no con la boca-_ dijo el anciano con una mirada lasciva.

Estas palabras intrigaron a Ryoga que curioso de cual podría ser ese "fruto", se acerco a la sábana blanca para destaparlo y ver que se encontraba debajo.

_-!Q-QU-QUEEEEEE!-_Ryoga se quedo frio, al ver una hermosa muchacha recostada y casi desnuda, la cual solo llevaba sobre su bronceada piel unos dibujos tribales y un collar de oro puro.

Esta chica inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Ryoga para abrasarlo y el joven también se encontraba semidesnudo ya que aun no le regresaban sus cosas y solo llevaba encima algunas vendas. Y mientras la chica frotaba su cuerpo con el del chico. Ryoga no pudo soportarlo más y su cara se puso completamente roja para dar paso a un gran sangrado nasal, y en un estado tan debilitado se desmallo.

La chica no paraba de decir gracias, mientras dejaba corre libremente sus lágrimas y abrasaba al inconsciente chico.

El anciano sonrió, de esta forma la tribu se llenaría de poderosos guerreros, que tanto se necesitaban por esos lugares, después de todo todos los buenos guerreros habían sido comidos por la serpiente.

….

Cuando el chico por fin recupero la conciencia se encontraba vestido con ropas triviales y el anciano estaba gusto de lado de él.

_-¡Felicidades nieto¡-._

_-¿!Que por que¡?- _pregunto Ryoga mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

_-Por tu boda claro ¿por qué mas?-_

_-¿!QQUUUEEEE¡?-_

_-Si te casaste con mi nieta Maka-_

_-¿C-c-cc-uuuu-Cuando?-_

_-Mientras estabas inconsciente- _respondió el anciano con naturalidad

_-¿Qué? ¡No pueden casarme mientras estoy inconsciente¡-_

_-Sí, sí podemos según las reglas matrimoniales de la aldea-._

_-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero- Ryoga no era capaz de articular otra palabra pues algo dentro de su mente se había desconectado. _

_-Entonces joven felicidades- _dijo el anciano al giñarle un ojo_ -hoy por la noche consumaran el matrimonio-._

_-Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero,-_

_-Y para que veas la buena voluntad que tenemos, te entregamos el elixir de la suerte eterna como regalo de bodas-._

_-Después de todo es muy útil, pes si alguien te quiere después de beberlo te querrá diez veces más y si te encuentras algún tesoro te encontraras diez mas y así sucesivamente con todo lo que agás. ¿No es un brebaje maravilloso?-_

Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Ryoga se conecto por un momento. _-Si lo tomo seré mejor en las peleas-._

_-No esto no funciona así, no te vuelves más rápido o más fuerte, solo tienes 10 veces más suerte. En peleas no te sirve de nada-_

_-Entiendo, y suponiendo que estoy perdido, si lo tomo encontrare el lugar a donde voy diez veces más rápido-_

_-Exacto es así como funciona- _contesto el anciano

Fue entonces que Ryoga ideo un plan de escape. Y no es que la joven señorita Maka no fuera hermosa, es solo que su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más, y no podía aceptar este matrimonio impuesto. El pensó que si tomaba el elixir, el podría encontrar la manera de llegar a Narima mas rápidamente, así que él lo tomo de las manos del anciano y lo bebió de un trago.

Su cara se torno morada por el asco y las ganas de vomitar, ya que ese brebaje tenía un sabor apenas un poco mejor que la comida de Akane, y fue gracias a la comida de ella que pudo soportar tal veneno y por lo que no necesito mucho tiempo para recuperarse.

Entonces de la nada se oscureció el cielo y empezó una tormenta eléctrica, un rallo golpeo el árbol que estaba en el frente de la cabaña donde se encontraban fracturando el tronco del mismo y haciéndolo caer sobre la cabaña, Ryoga salto por la ventana para evitar ser aplastado, cuando la lluvia lo mojo y se convirtió en cerdo y una vez convertido otro rallo callo justo sobre el electrocutándolo y enviándolo a volar haciendo que callera en los rápidos, en donde lo atacaron una docena de cocodrilos que se alejaron cuando las pirañas llegaron y lo mordisquearon, a la vez que se golpeaba con todas y cada una de las rocas que había en el rio, las pirañas solo se alejaron cuando el joven se aproximo a la cascada más grande de toda la selva tropical, para caer como roca hasta el fondo.

Fue ahí cuando los nativos perdieron la pista del joven y Maka le pregunto preocupada a su abuelo que había sucedido.

El abuelo aun no creía la gran cantidad de sucesos desafortunados que le sucedieron al joven.

Y la vieja chaman de el pueblo se aproximo al lugar _–Que mal que se tomo la pócima de la suerte eterna.-_

_-A no te preocupe la pócima de igual forma caducaba en 2 semanas, después de todo ya tenía 2000 años, no es una perdida tan grave- _le respondió el anciano _-Y por el aspecto que tenía no creo que nadie más se la fuera a tomar_-

_-Debí de haberlo sabido-_ dijo la Chaman con un rostro de terror. _-Hemos condenado a ese joven a una vida de sufrimiento y dolor, como pude no verlo, después de toda tenía todas las señales de la suerte inversa. Aquel cuya suerte están malas que se encuentra eternamente perdido, la única alma viviente que apenas tiene buena suerte-._

_-¿Entonces la pócima de la suerte no funciona con el abuelo?-_ pregunto la joven metiéndose en la conversación de los viejos.

_-No, no es eso- Respondió la chaman -la pócima es tan fuerte que si no encuentra suficiente buena suerte para aumentar, aumenta la única suerte que el individuo tenga en su caso "MALA"…_

_

* * *

_

Para la siguiente todo pasara en Nerima, así que los personajes interactuaran mucho más entre sí.

Por cierto cando escriba de Ranma, si esta convertido en mujer, tratare al personaje como la, si es hombre será el, de esta forma espero reducir la confusión de en qué estado se encuentra.

Ha y de ¿Por qué un nativo de una selva podía hablar japonés fluidamente? Es un misterio, supongo que le gustaba el anime ¬_¬¿

P.D. Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia en estos momentos estoy reeditando todos los capítulos, sin embargo no habrá mucho cambio solo se pulirán algunos detalles para lograr una lectura más sencilla y amena.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Su mirada estaba completamente vacía y su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, era como si ya no tuviera deseos de seguir viviendo. _-Es solo, que no puedo permitir que abusen de los débiles-._

_-Maldito quien es el débil aquí- Reclamo Ranma molesta _

Ryoga respondió sin cambiar el semblante _-Tu-_

-_Suficiente idiota. Te vas por 6 meses y lo primero que haces es insultarme, y aun después de que yo estaba preocupada por ti- _Entonces Ranma lo envistió intentando golpear el estomago del joven. Ella savia que era una escusa tonta pero ya quería combatir contra su antiguo rival, en verdad lo deseaba, quería alguien que fuera un verdadero reto y no es que Mousse o Kuno no lo fueran, era que solo Ryoga la hacía exigirse tanto a la hora de los combates, que en verdad estaba emocionada.

Sin embargo Ryoga con un movimiento detuvo el puño de Ranma, mientras el paraguas que tenía en la mano derecha ahora sostenía la mochila sobre él, lo más sorprendente es que Ranma ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando realizo el cambio.

Ryoga permanecía inamovible y con la misma expresión gélida en el rostro.

Ranma lo ataco de nuevo pero esta vez con el truco de las castañas calientes. Sin embargo Ryoga detenía con un solo brazo la mayoría de los ataques de su rival sin mucha dificultad y los golpes que lograban pasar sus defensas parecieran no causar daño alguno.

Fue evidente para Ranma que Ryoga se había vuelto realmente fuerte, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo? o ¿por qué su velocidad aumento tanto? que casi igualaba la suya. Estas ideas cruzaron por la mente de la chica durante el ataque para ser interrumpidas cuando Ryoga dijo. _-No deseo pelear contigo. Nuestra rivalidad murió, Ranma-_

Ella noto una mirada diferente en el rostro de el joven mientras decía estas palabras, una mirada que tenia aun más dolor que cualquiera que le haya visto antes, ni siquiera en los momentos en que el realizaba el rugido de el león se percibía tanto dolor en su mirada.

_-¿! Que ¡?-_respondió Ranma, aun sin creerlo. _-¿Es acaso que ya no deseas vengarte de mí?-_

_-No ya no importa- _

_-! Aun después de que fue por mi culpa que caíste al estanque del cerdo ahogado ¡-_

_-Eso fue solo un accidente, un mal menor- _Respondió el chico.

Ranma estaba desconcertado, ¿qué había ocurrido?, ¿qué le paso durante el tiempo que no estuvo en Nerima. _¿!ES ACASO QUE YA NO AMAS A AKANE QUE YA NO DESEAS QUE ELLA TE AME¡?_ Grito Ranma solo para ver el rostro de Ryoga inundarse en lágrimas.

_- !LA AMO¡- la amo más que a nada en la vida y probablemente así la amare siempre. Es justamente por ese amor que no puedo estar con ella que no puedo arriesgarla a tanto peligro-_

Ryoga se dio la vuelta para que Ranma no lo viera llorando mientras decía. _-Lo siento Ranma, pero esto ya término, tú no volverás a verme y yo no volveré a Nerima. Ahora no ay nada para mí aquí- Terminando de decir esto_ comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Ranma, mientras ella lo veía desconcertada, llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo al joven perdido como para saber cuando este hablaba enserio, y en esta ocasión sí que era enserio.

_-!IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, CERDO, COBARDE¡-_

No importaba lo que gritara Ryoga no volteaba a verla y Ranma desesperada lo ataco por la espalda, algo que en otra circunstancia nunca haría aun a pesar de todas las veces que su padre le había sugerido que lo hiciera _-!COBARDE¡-_ gritaba mientras corría contra Ryoga, el cual volteo rápidamente con una expresión de rabia en su mirada, esa rabia que solo Ranma logra sacarle y al parecer por más que intentara ignorarle y mantenerse tranquilo, lo que Ranma decía sí que le molestaba.

_-! CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL ¡- _Grito a la vez que le daba un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

Al recibir el impacto salió despedida en dirección opuesta y golpeo la orilla del tejado con su cabeza, solo para que su cuerpo se desplomara a la calle dos pisos abajo, donde levanto el pavimento con el impacto hasta llegar a una barda de concreto, que se cuarteo con el cuerpo de Ranma, cuando por fin se detuvo. Ella se sentía completamente adolorida y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando vio la silueta de rioja alejarse.

…

Cuando logro recuperar la conciencia, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo, el cual la miraba fijamente y se notaba realmente preocupado. No tardo en percatarse que se encontraba sobre los brazos del joven mientras este la cargaba y se sintió un poco incomoda.

_-Qué bueno que despiertas Ranma-_ le dijo con una sonrisa de alivio

_-Pues claro idiota quién crees que soy- _

_-Lo siento Ranma-_ dijo cambiando su rostro a uno más serio, _-no deseaba golpearte tan fuerte-_

_-Que te pasa tonto, después de todo eso era una pelea por eso no te preocupes, no importa-_

Era cierto, recordó que no solo la velocidad y resistencia del chico perdido habían aumentado, sino también su fuerza que de por sí ya era demasiada.

_-No Ranma, Esa no fue una pelea justa-_ comento Ryoga.

Ranma se sintió lastimado en su orgullo al oír esto… Pero no lo reprocho, era cierto lo que paso antes no se podía considerar una pelea justa, al menos no con esa diferencia de nivel.

Ryoga no deseaba hacer sentir mal a Ranma, el quería que se alegrara, pero como suele ocurrir con lo que dice Ryoga, siempre consigue el efecto contrario al deseado.

Ranma aun seguía en los brazos de Ryoga _-Ya desperté ya puedes bajarme- _dijo al intentar moverse fue solo entonces se dio cuenta del enorme daño. Ryoga bajo a Ranma pero no la soltó completamente, Esta aun se apoyaba de Ryoga, quien la tomaba de la cintura.

Ranma recordó que justo antes de caer inconsciente, la silueta de Ryoga se alejaba de ella en lugar de acercarse. _-¡¿Si tanto querías irte, porque no me dejaste en el suelo?-._

Ryoga respondió un poco apenado, -es que cuando me estaba yendo, sentí la presencia de Happosai, y pensé que podía acerté algo si tú te encontrabas convertido mujer e inconsciente- después de estas palabras muchas perturbadoras imágenes pasaron por la mente de ambos. Ryoga se notaba claramente enfermo, a la vez que su rostro tomaba un tono pálido mientras que Ranma sintió un escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo y una expresión de miedo se dibujo en su mirada.

_-Eras mi rival y te sigo odiando más que a nadie en el mundo, pero ni siquiera a ti te deseo ese destino-._ Dijo Ryoga.

_-Gg-gg-raci-grasias, Ryoga-._

_-De nada Ranma-_

_-¿Por cierto Ryoga donde estamos?-_

Pregunto Ranma a la vez que veía la aviación en la que se encontraban. Era una amplia recamara estilo occidental, con las paredes pintadas en rojo y con muebles dorados, en medio tenía una cama matrimonial en forma de corazón, con sabanas de satín rojas, y en el techo un espejo gigantesco que reflejaba casi toda la recamara.

* * *

Como lo dije, en esta ocasión todo sucedió en Nerima y los personajes tuvieron más interacción entre sí.

Para todos aquellos que se pregunten donde está el romance en esta historia, les digo que en poco tiempo llegara.

Y algo más que debí aclarar desde el principio, en este fic la pareja de Ranma/Ryoga tiene un poco de prioridad sobre las demás, pero esto no quiere decir que no vaya a haber acercamientos con otras parejas. Algunas realmente inesperadas.

Tampoco quiero forzar los hechos, y crear sentimientos profundos de atracción que nacen de la nada, pues tengo toda la intención de producir los enredos necesarios para que estos sentimientos crezcan en los personajes de manera sutil.


	4. Chapter 4

_-!QUE DEGENERADO¡-_

_-!No esto es un malentendido, yo no sé ni cómo llegue aquí¡- _intento aclarar Ryoga

_-Si como no, de seguro estaría mejor con el anciano pervertido que con el puerco degenerado-_

_-!No Ranma te digo que fue un error yo solo me perdí¡.-_

Ranma se dio la vuelta y dijo en voz baja pero asegurándose que el tono fuera lo suficientemente alto para que su compañero lo escuchara _–enfermo-._

Esto lo escucho Ryoga y la tomo del hombro para voltearla y encararla, cuando la tenia de frente, y sus rostros estaban cerca le dijo. _-!ES QUE ME PERDÍ ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?¡-_

Ranma ya no pudo mantener más su actuación. _–Jajajajajaja. Claro que entiendo Ryoga, solo que molestarte es muí divertido- _Para Ranma molestar a su estúpido amigo era casi tan bueno como pelear con él y la verdad Ryoga era fácil de molestar y esto no había cambiado en nada.

Sus rostros aun seguían juntos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de esto ambos se sonrojaron un poco para alejarse inmediatamente el uno del otro.

_-Sabes Ryoga ya que estamos aquí tomare un baño de agua caliente, estoy lleno de polvo y convertido en mujer. Supongo que en lugar como este deben de tener baño.-_

_-Bien-_ dijo Ryoga a un molesto por la broma de Ranma.

_-!RYOGA¡-_ grito Ranma desde el baño.

_-¿!Que¡?-_

_-¿Que clase de sitio es este?-_, salió Ranma desnuda y mojada del cuarto de baño, _-¡ni siquiera tienen agua caliente¡-_. Dijo esto a la vez que arrojaba un letrero sobre la cama.

Disculpen las molestias pero no ay agua caliente por reparación de la caldera.

_-De que te quejas Ranma no hemos pagado nada por estar aquí-_

_-Mmmmmmmm, si es verdad, bien entonces al menos me quitare el polvo de enzima- _Ranma aun en la puerta del baño le pregunta a Ryoga juguetonamente. _-Oye Ryoga ¿no te gustaría darte un baño con migo?, después de todo estas algo sucio-_

Ryoga volteo molestísimo. _-Que quieres idiota, ¿qué me convierta en cerdo?-_

_-Jajajajaja- _Ranma reía mientras entraba de nuevo al baño.

_-Estúpido Ranma- escupió Ryoga las palabras_

Tok, tok. Tocaron un par de veces la puerta principal. Que se abrió mientras una figura familiar entrabara. Era el joven Mousse que traía consigo un plato de fideos chinos, pero por suerte para Ryoga, no tenía puestos sus anteojos, Mientras Mousse ponía el plato dentro de la habitación, en una pequeña mesa a lado de la puerta, noto que la regadera estaba abierta por lo que inmediatamente se puso los lentes y empezó a disculparse.

_-Lo lamento es que en recepción me informaron que la habitación se encontraba desocupada y, y, y. !Ryoga¡… !Si eres tu Ryoga¡, cuanto tiempo que no te veía amigo- _Si, el pato y el cerdo eran amigos después de todo los dos sufrían de la maldición de las posas encantadas y aun mas ambos tenían el ferviente deseo de asesinar a Ranma, bueno al menos antes ambos lo tenían. _-¿Qué haces aquí amigo?-_

Ryoga estaba demasiado nervioso, si Mousse se enteraba de quien estaba en la regadera del cuarto, las cosas se pondrían mucho peor. _-A t-t-tu q-que haces aquí-,_ pregunto Ryoga en un descarado intento de cambiar la pregunta.

_-A es que la abuela pensó que sería una buena forma de atraer más clientes el ofrecer cortesías en los establecimientos del área y hoy me toco a mí repartir las cortesías. Por cierto ¿por qué tienes la ducha abierta vas a bañarte?-_

_-S-s-si.- _contesto el chico perdido empezando a sudar

_-No entiendo ¿por qué pediste una habitación de pareja?- Cuestiono por ultimo _Mousse

_-Era la única que quedaba cuando vine a registrarme-_ dijo Ryoga con una agilidad mental poco característica en el.

…..

_-Bien, tengo que seguir con mis entregas aun tengo muchos cuartos que visitar. Me dio gusto verte. Aunque detesto tener que ser yo quien de las cortesías aquí, siempre me confundo con los números de habitación y me termino metiendo en habitaciones equivocadas._

_-Eso es porque te quitas los lentes-_

-Si puede ser… adiós.-

Justo cuando Mousse serraba la puerta _-YA TERMINE RYOGA-_ grito Ranma desde la regadera. Por lo que Ryoga se quedo completamente frio.

_-Eeee picaron-_ dijo Mousse mientras abría la puerta para ver de quien venía esa femenina vos que le pareció un poco familiar. Solo para ver salir a Ranma como mujer del cuarto de baño.

_-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclamo _Mousse totalmente sorprendido mientras Ryoga se rompió en pedazos pequeños.

_-!Mousse¡- dijo Ranma al verlo_

_-!Ranma¡, _Tú y Ryoga- Respondió el pato al mirar alternadamente entre uno y otro.

_-¡NO IDIOTA ESO ESTO NO ES LO QUE CRES¡-_ decía Ranma algo desesperada y sacudiendo los brazos enfrente de sí.

Mousse dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acomodaba sus lentes que resplandecían. _-Me alegra ver que ya admitiste tu verdadera naturaleza Ranma, si ya se me hacía muy extraño que teniendo a la hermosa Champu como tu prometida, no la aceptaras en matrimonio, pero no te preocupes yo le explicare todo y la consolare en su pérdida. Es solo que pensar que a quien en verdad amabas era a Ryoga, créeme nunca lo hubiera imaginado- _

Mausse se agacho para acercarse a Ryoga que se encontraba en cuclillas con las manos en la cabeza y moviéndose oscilantemente como mecedora. -_Pobre Ryoga, de seguro fuiste seducido por algún objeto mágico o alguna poción, espero que entiendas que en otras circunstancias te ayudaría a liberarte del encantamiento, pero por ahora tendrás que seguir junto a Ranma por un tiempo o toda la vida, lo que pase primero.- _Dijo su amigo en un tono fúnebre, _-en el amor se tienen que hacer algunos sacrificios lo lamento Ryoga.-_

A lo que Ryoga respondió con un golpe en el rostro de Mousse, que lo dejo inconsciente un par de pisos arriba de donde se encontraban.

Ranma inmediatamente corrió a la salida, tomo a un aturdido a Ryoga de la mano y salieron del lugar lo más rápidamente posible. No sin antes ser observados de forma acusadora por prácticamente todo el recibidor del motel.

Ambos afuera y un par de calles lejos, aun seguían tomados de la mano y con sus rostros completamente rojos de vergüenza. _-¿Crees que diga algo?-_pregunto Ranma.

_-Espero que no recuerde nada-_dijo Ryoga, a la vez que serraba el puño _-le pegue realmente fuere- _

Fue hasta entonces que Ryoga noto que se sentía mucho mas ligero que de costumbre_ -Ho no deje mi mochila en aquel lugar.-_

_-Yo no pienso regresar-_ dijo Ranma

_-Yo tampoco-_ secundo Ryoga

_-Vamos a casa, estoy segura que Akane se alegrara de verte- dijo la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa._

Ryoga se alegro por estas palabras, pero de inmediato recordó su problema. _-No, no puedo Ranma.-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-_

_-Por que todas estas cosas que pasaron, han sido provocadas un brebaje que aumento mi mala suerte 10 veces. A dondequiera que voy produzco desgracias y catástrofes, yo no podría arriesgar a Akane a sufrir un accidente por mi culpa.-_

Ranma miro a Ryoga por un momento. _-Así que es eso,-….. _

_-Bien Ryoga puede que tengas la peor suerte del mundo, pero nosotros somos fuertes y que mejor lugar que uno lleno de personas fuertes para que pueden resistir las desgracias.-_

De alguna forma en la mente de Ryoga esta extraña frase tuvo sentido. _-Bien-_ dijo aun con dudas.

Era extraño que Ranma se comportara de forma tan amable con él, pero en este momento decidió confiar en su rival, Sin embargo Ranma no se comportaba amablemente con el solo porque si, en realidad Ranma estaba intrigada por la mejoría tan drástica que tuvo Ryoga y pensaba en cómo superarlo, pero para esto tenía que conocer qué tipo de entrenamiento realizo y no estaba dispuesto a déjalo ir hasta que lo venciera en batalla.

Además si lo dejaba ir era probable que se volviera aun más fuerte, y al tenerlo cerca podía evitar que Ryoga mejorara, mientras el si lo hacía.

_-Vamos Ryoga no está muy lejos.- _Qué bueno que aun estamos en Nerima pensó Ranma, Vamos Ryoga solo sígueme.

¿Ryoga?- Ranma volteo para todas partes pero Ryoga ya no se encontraba cerca. _-Maldito no dejare que te pierdas, no hasta que yo sea más fuerte.- _Ranma subió a un poste para localizar a su perdidizo amigo. Y lo encontró a dos cuadras dando vueltas en súrculos. _-Idiota-_ dijo mientras, suspiraba de alivio.

Ranma llego a donde se encontraba. _-¿Es acaso que no puedes seguirme?-_

Ryoga volteo con la cara llena de lágrimas. _-!RANMA¡ No puedo seguirte-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Es que mi sentido de la orientación empeoro diez veces más, ya ni siquiera puedo seguir a alguien.- explico Ryoga_

_Rnma negó con la cabeza y después dijo -Tómame el hombro.-_

_-Si, gracias- _

_-Si, si lo que sea vámonos.-_

Al llegar a casa de los Tendo….

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo les aseguro un par de malentendidos en el baño de los Tendo.

P.D. Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia en estos momentos estoy reeditando todos los capítulos, sin embargo no habrá mucho cambio solo se pulirán algunos detalles para lograr una lectura más sencilla y amena.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a casa de los Tendo….

_-!Ranma hasta que volviste¡ ¿en qué tontería perdiste el tiempo esta ves?- _Decía Akane al tiempo que iba rápidamente a encarar a Ranma.

-_Mira Akane lo que trajo el carnicero, un puerco sucio y degenerado.-_

_-!Ryoga¡-_ dijo Akane notablemente sorprendida. _-Me da mucho gusto verte- Decía a la vez que golpeaba a Ranma, -no lo llames así Ranma, cuantas veces te he dicho que trates bien a Ryoga, después de todo es tu único amigo.-_

_-Puf, como si yo quisiera un puerco de amigo.-_

Ranma esperaba la contestación o al menos un golpe de pare de Ryoga pero no paso nada. Ya que Ryoga estaba completamente embobado en Akane y el escuchar de la joven las palabras me da mucho gusto verte, era casi como morir de felicidad e ir al cielo. (Si el chico se alegra fácilmente)

_-Que cara de bobo tienes-_ dijo Ranma algo molesta.

Al notar molesto a Ranma, Akane tomo la mano de Ryoga _-Ven Ryoga vamos adentro para que puedas contarnos como te fue en tu viaje y por qué no habías venido, además para que puedas descansar un momento y cenar una comida casera.-_

Definitivamente para Ryoga esto era lo más cercano al cielo el jamás hubiera imaginado, esa bienvenida con Akane tomándolo de la mano y Ranma molesto por ello, que mas podía pedir.

_-Papa, Genma miren quien vino-_

Ambos se encontraban jugando póker, que tal Ryoga respondió el señor Tendo. Mientras que el panda levantaba un cartel, que decía hola muchacho, sin separar la vista de sus cartas.

Kasumi se asomo un momento para afuera _-bienvenido Ryoga te quedas a cenar.- _Esto no era una pregunta era una especie de orden amable, de esas que solo Kasumi sabía hacer.

Mientras Nabiki bajaba las escaleras contando un grueso fajo de yens, se detuvo y vio detenidamente a Ryoga de pies a cabeza -_interesante.-_

Ryoga se sintió como mercancía bajo la mirada de Nabiki (una sensación familiar en el después de todo ya habían intentado venderlo en muchas ocasiones mientras estaña convertido en p-chan) La mirada de Nabiki dejo a Ryoga para ver a Happosai que estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la casa mientras arrastraba una enorme mochila verde.

_-Genma, Soun, vengan y ayuden a su maestro.- exigió el anciano_

Ambos lo ignoraron ya que estaban concentrados en su juego.

_-Como se atreven a ignorarme,-_ decía al aparecer en medio de la mesa de cartas _-aquí tienen su castigo por ignorar a su amable y bondadoso maestro.-_

Dejo una bomba Happosai de unos 30 centímetros, bomba que exploto en la cara de sus antiguos discípulos-

_-Estos niños si uno no los disciplina cresen torcidos, pero espero que sepan que esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes-_ (no parecía pues Happosai tenía un amplia sonrisa y sus discípulos tenían solo amplias quemaduras) Mientras Happosai regresaba para seguir arrastrando lo que se había encontrado.

_-Ryoga no es esa tu mochila pregunto Akane.-_

_-Si- Respondió simplemente el chico_

_-Oiga viejo esa mochila es de Ryoga devuélvasela- _

_-¿¡Que! !no es mía porque yo la encontré¡- Además la encontré en uno de mis sitios preferidos._

Nabiki pareció intrigada, ¿que sitio podría frecuentar Ryoga y Happosai también? _-¿Disculpe maestro pero en donde fue que la encontro?-_

-A pues en el mmmm- Ranma rápidamente tapo la boca del viejo, y no es que le importara lo que piensen de Ryoga, pero como fue ella quien lo trajo, si decía que fue en un motel donde la encontró las cosas se podrían malinterpretar. _-Ha, maestro que importa de dónde la saco lo importante es que es de usted, Es más permítame ayudarle.-_

_-Si claro Ranma-_ contesto Happosai algo confundido _-Me alegra ver que te estás volviendo un discípulo obediente.-_

_-Oigan ustedes dos dejen eso, que no entienden que es de Ryoga- _grito Akane

_-Si tanto la quiere que venga y me la quite- _respondió Happosai

Ryoga se mantuvo calmado, que el anciano quisiera quedarse con sus pertenencias era malo, pero no lo suficiente como para empezar una pelea con él.

_-O tú podrías darle un besito a este pobre anciano y yo devolveré esto- _aseguro el anciano con una torcida sonrisa.

Pedirle un beso a Akane, bien eso si que era un motivo para empezar una pelea (al menos para Ryoga)

_-Que le pasa viejo rabo verde y ladrón-_decía Akane notablemente molesta

Ryoga le toco el hombro a Akane _-déjalo Akane yo me encargare. El que tu cruses palabras con una creatura tan repugnante, no es necesario.-_

Akane lo miro algo desconcertada, en verdad Ryoga iba a enfrentarse contra el maestro.

_-Pero Ryoga, el viejo es muy fuerte incluso Ranma tiene problemas al enfrentarse a él y más cuando a decidió que quiere algo.-_

_-No te preocupes Akane-_ dijo Ryoga mientras le sonreía.

Nabiki estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de Ranma y el de Ryoga. _-En verdad que debes de tener algo valioso en la mochila para que quieras recuperarlo aun teniendo que enfrentarte al anciano-_

_-No, no en realidad, solo todas mis pertenencias-_ (y lo decía como si fueran cosas insignificantes)

Mientras Ryoga se acercaba al anciano el parecía complacido._-Bien muchacho no por que seas el amigo de mi discípulo te tendré compasión.-_

Ranma miraba el espectáculo sentado sobre la mochila de Ryoga, con un interés evidente y no era para menos, con algo de suerte el anciano recibiría su merecido y si el anciano a ganaba, entonces Ryoga no estaba tan lejos de su nivel como pensaba.

_-Bien como soy muy amable te dejare que me des el primer golpe-_ dijo el viejo

Ryoga no dudo ni un poco en hacerlo y le golpeo con toda su fuerza, el anciano uso su técnica del dedo para detener el ataque sin embargo la fuerza del chico era tal que mando al viejo 4 metros atrás, este no había recibido daño alguno, pero se dio cuenta que el intentar detener los golpes de Ryoga era peligroso pues la potencia del impacto lo mandaba hacia atrás aun estando completamente apoyado en el suelo. _-Es cierto que tu fuerza es mayor que la de Ranma, pero tu velocidad aun es muy mala.-_

Ryoga lo ataco de nuevo y el anciano saco su pipa para ponerla de lado del puño de su oponente y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca saco de equilibrio a Ryoga quien dio una vuelta y media en el aire, mientras el anciano seguía girando su pipa. Ryoga en la espiral logro poner su brazo contra el suelo y se apoyo firmemente enterando sus dedos, acto que detuvo la técnica de el anciano quien estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar, entonces la fuerza centrifuga producida por la técnica se regreso al anciano que salió volando pero aun sin recibir daño.

En el aire el viejo estaba realmente molesto y saco una bomba Happosai de más de 15 metros de diámetro y era evidente que si eso explotaba en el suelo la casa Tendo se volvería un cráter en el mapa.

Ranma rápidamente tomo el paraguas de Ryoga mientras saltaba hacia él. _-!Ryoga lánzame¡- _Ryoga se inclino un poco y Ranma cayó sobre su brazo, para ser impulsada con toda la fuerza posible directo a la bomba que venía en caída, cuando Ranma la tuvo a alcance la bateo con el paraguas y mando el objeto contra del anciano que no pudo virar en el aire y fue impactado de lleno con su propia técnica, solo para mostrar la más hermosa explosión de fuegos pirotécnicos jamás vista para los discípulos del anciano.

Soun y Genma estaban realmente felices y conmovidos hasta las lágrimas. Incluso Ranma mostraba alegría en su rostro.

_-¿Crees que este muerto Soun?-_

_-Eso espero Genma.-_

De las lágrimas de felicidad pasaron a la risa.

_-hajajajajajajajajaja-_

_-Si eso espero porque si no querrá vengarse con toda su alma y tú y yo conocemos las consecuencias de eso- El miedo pasó los rostros de felicidad a tristeza._

_-Sabe Soun creo que tengo que entrenar de urgencia. ¡RANMA VÁMONOS¡- Grito Genma._

Pero Ranma estaba en su propia conversación. _-Se dice gracias Ryoga.-_

_-¿Eres siego o qué? era obvio que yo podía vencerlo sin tu ayuda.-_

_-Si claro como si el anciano fuera tan estúpido como para dejar mecha de más.-_

_-¿Que quieres decir?- _pregunto Ryoga

_-Yo conozco bien las técnicas del viejo.- _declaro Ranma de forma altanera

Akane intervino _-si Ryoga es verdad las recibe frecuente. _

_-En verdad frecuente dijo- Nabiki_

_Kasumi solo se limito a confirmar con la cabeza._

_-!NO ES TAN FRECUENTE AKANE¡-_

_-Ranma, no le hables así a Akane.-_

_-Descuida Ryoga, ese grosero no conoce los modales.-_

Ryoga se tranquilizo _-¿que quieres decir con la mecha?-_

_-Que el maestro nunca deja mecha de más, siempre la acomoda dependiendo de la distancia que tiene que recorrer la bomba antes de llegar a su objetivo. Si yo no intervengo esa explosión te hubiera dado en el rostro, aunque no se perdería mucho después de todo ya no puede tener una expresión más boba.-_

Ryoga se quedo un momento callado. _-Gracias Ranma no lo savia. Después de todo si Akane llegaba a ser lastimada por la explosión, no me lo perdonaría.-_

Akane al escuchar esto se sintió un poco apenada, aunque le dio algo de gusto escucharlo. _-Gracias Ryoga, tu sí que eres un buen amigo-_dijo Akane con ánimo.

_-Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo-_ esa palabra no dejaba de sonar en la cabeza de Ryoga, quien cambio su semblante al deprimido de costumbre.

_-¿Qué te pasa Ryoga?-_

_-Ay Akane eres tan inocente.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres Nabiki?,-_ Nabiki ignoro la pregunta de su hermana y volvió a concentrar su atención en el dinero mientras subía las escaleras.

_-Estaré en mi cuarto Kasumi, cuando este la cena me avisas.-_

_-Si-_ dijo Kasumi con una gentil sonrisa.

_-Aun falta para la cena. Ryoga de seguro te gustaría un baño con agua caliente porque no vas mientras es hora de cenar_-. Le indico Kasumi _-podrías dejar tu ropa fuera del baño, cuando termine la cena intentare remendarla.-_

_-Gracias Kasumi pero eso sería demasiado.-_

_-O no te procures por eso, después de todo eres amigo de Akane y Ranma, ya eres como de la familia.-_

_-Bueno gracias-_ Respondió Ryoga a la vez que miraba desconcertado para todas partes _-donde está el baño.-_

_-A si serás inútil, yo te llevare- _dijo Ranma.

Mientras subían las escaleras Ranma repasaba en su mente la pelea de apenas un momento. Aunque Ryoga peleara con sus manos, no movía más que lo necesario sus pies, y siempre se intentaba mantener firme en el suelo, este tipo de comportamiento al pelear de Ryoga ya lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordar cuándo.

_-Ryoga es aquí-__ índico Ranma _abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Ryoga Entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ranma estaba bajando la escalera cuando por fin lo recordó. _-! El dios de la pelea ¡- _Si era la misma forma de lucha aunque en esta ocasión Ryoga se mostraba un poco más agresivo, era la misma base los pies firmes en el suelo con una postura relajada, rápidos ataques de puños a corta distancia y movimientos lentos en piernas.

Pero de ser cierto Ranma estaba en serios problemas ya que en la última ocasión que Ryoga tuvo el dibujo en su abdomen, era prácticamente invencible. _-Tengo que verlo-_ dijo Ranma sin notar que Akane estaba a punto de subir las escaleras._-Bien iré ahora mismo y lo veré-_

_-¿Qué de que esta ablando Ranma?-_ pensó Akane _-¿qué quiere ver?-_

Ranma regreso rápidamente a la puerta del cuarto de baño, para cerciorarse de si Ryoga tenía el dibujo o no, así que abrió tan solo un poco la puerta y echo una mirada dentro. -_Demonios no veo nada con el vapor- _Ranma estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto a Akane.

_-!Ranma con que eso era lo que querías mirar¡- _hablo Akane furiosa detrás de el.

_-e-ee-espera Akane dame un momento para explicarlo.-_

_-Sí que eres un enfermo pervertido Ranma, no tienes suficiente con espiar mujeres también espías hombres.-_

En eso Kasumi llego por la ropa de Ryoga.

_-!QUE¡ ¡claro que no me interesa espiar hombres¡-_

_-Pero mujeres si-_ dijo Nabiki que acababa de llegar atraída por la discusión.

_-!QUE NO¡-_ grito Ranma.

Tristemente para Ryoga este estaba feliz de poder bañarse en agua caliente, no se entero de la discusión que había fuera hasta que Ranma grito y decidió salir a hacer que se callara.

Que quieres Ranma dijo Ryoga molesto y abriendo la puerta del baño de par, solo para encontrarse desnudo frente a Nabiki, Kasumi y peor aun frente a Akane. Y Ranma ya no estaba en el sito, pues Akane lo mando volar cortesía de, Akane aero expres. Ryoga sentía como el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo.

Todas las Tendo se quedaron sin habla por un momento.

Akane estaba completamente sonrojada y rápidamente desvió la mirada, Nabiki por el contrario observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo del joven _-interesante-,_ Kasumi no parecía mostrar alguna reacción aparte de un leve sonrojo, como si ver hombres desnudos fuera común.

Ryoga tomo la puerta para cubrirse arrancándola de la pared.

_-Disculpa Ryoga dijo tímidamente Akane.-_

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza y las hermanas Tendo se fueron del lugar. Solo cuando no hubo nadie Ryoga coloco de nuevo la puerta en su sitio aunque solamente sobrepuesta, ya que las bisagras estaban destrozadas.

Mientras tanto Genma y Soun habían sacado un ajedrez y estaban jugando una partida en el suelo.

_-Bien Soun de lo mejor de sí pues esta será la última partida que tendremos en mucho tiempo.-_

_-¿Sigue con la idea de irse a entrenar?.-_

_-Claro es mas usted también debería mudarse, la furia del maestro es descomunal.-_

_-Podría ser, sin embargo no creo que esta vez se desquite con nosotros.-_

_-¿Que quiere decir Tendo?-_

_-Que los que lo molestaron fueron Ranma y Ryoga-_

_-Sí pero yo no quiero perder a mi único hijo-_ decía Saotome seriamente.

_-¿Que no vio lo que paso hoy?, su hijo lo ha superado Saotome, él y Ryoga hicieron lo que usted y yo no pudimos, ellos vencieron al maestro.-_

_-Si lo sé pero solos ni Ranma ni Ryoga podrían vencer al maestro, y Ryoga en cualquier momento se marchara-_

-_Eso sería una pena porque el maestro, no molestara por aquí tan frecuentemente si esos dos le plantan cara.-_

_-Espere Tendo podría haber una forma para que esos dos anden por aquí y nosotros nos olvidemos del maestro como en los viejos tiempos.-_

Soun con interés se acerco a su amigo _-¿si cual?-_

Saotome no vacilo ni un momento al decir _-Usted aun tiene dos hijas sin compromiso, y si logramos que alguna de ellas sea la prometida de Ryoga tendremos la paz asegurada.-_

El rostro de Soun se deformo volviéndose un enorme rostro demoniaco lleno de chií asesino _-¿! Como se atreve a sugerir eso Saotome¡?-_

_-Espere Soun, escúcheme. Si usted promete a Ryoga con alguna de sus hijas no solo tendrá un poderoso yerno capaz de llevar el dojo si no dos, los dos más fuertes luchadores de Nerima, su dojo se volverá increíblemente famoso y usted podrá descansar. Solo piénselo-_

_-No Saotome, además sin la aprobación del los padres del chico el compromiso no podrá ser oficial.-_

_-Sí, esa es la mejor parte de todas, mientras él no se entere que su compromiso no es oficial permanecerá aquí, y usted no tendrá que entregar a alguna de sus hijas. __Será solo apariencia Soun, solo apariencia. Y si __decide que es un buen prospecto para alguna de sus hijas, entonces sería más sencillo convencer del matrimonio solo a los padres del chico. Y mientras todo esto sucede nosotros nos libramos del viejo.-_

Soun parecía un poco más tranquilo _-No aunque sea solo apariencia no le pediré a alguna de mis hijas que lleve esta farsa.-_

_-Ya veo prefiere al furia del maestro.-_

Soun sintió un escalofrió, pero se mantuvo firme, _-si prefiero la ira de el maestro entes que…-_

_-Yo lo hare.-_ Nabiki interrumpió la frase de su padre. Ella llevaba un tiempo escuchando la conversación después de la escena de Ryoga.

_-¿Pero__Nabiki__estás segura?-_

_-Si, después de todo solo será actuación y podre ganar algo de dinero con esta farsa-_

Soun comenzó a llorar por la noble acción de su hija. -_No cabe duda que tengo buenas hijas.-_

Mientras tanto Ranma y caía de nuevo a la tierra y aun no savia si Ryoga tenía o no la marca del dios de la pelea. Pasaron como 5 minutos desde que Akane me mando a volar, es posible que Ryoga aun este en el baño penso.

Y así era, Ryoga aun no salía del baño y no deseaba hacerlo después de todo como vería a la cara a las hermanas Tendo, como vería a la cara a Akane. _-Todo esto fue por culpa de Ranma.-_

Esta vez Ranma espió por la ventana, sin embargo no se veía nada pues todo estaba lleno de vapor, así que Ranma abrió la ventana para dejar escapar el vapor ver mejor.

Ryoga se percato de la presencia de Ranma y lanzo una pequeña tina hacia la ventana, Tina que Ranma apenas pudo esquivar.

_-¿Que quieres Ranma?-_

_-Nada es solo que.-_

-Pasa- le pidió Ryoga quien tenía un plan para vengarse, y en esta ocasión no caería en su juego. Estaría tranquilo hasta que Ranma se acercara y una vez cerca lo golpearía tan fuerte que a Ranma se le quitarían las ganas de molestarlo de nuevo.

Ranma entro y distinguió a Ryoga sentado sobre un pequeño banquito de baño, con una toalla sobre su regazo dándole la espalda mientras se enjabonaba.

_-Mójate con agua caliente no quiero otro malentendido-_ordeno Ryoga

_-Bien-,_ dijo Ranma mientras empezaba a desvestirse quien aun se encontraba como chica pues no había tenido oportunidad de cambiar.

Ryoga solo esperaba el momento justo para atacar en ese en que Ranma bajara la guardia. Pero eso no pasaría ya que ella estaba totalmente concentrada en él porque quería ver si tenía el dibujo. Así que se acerco sigilosamente por la espalda de él decidida a ver su abdomen, entonces Ryoga al sentirla cerca intento atacarla, pero ella se agacho y el puño de el paso unos centímetros sobre su cabeza quien era inconsciente del peligro que corría, Ranma giro rápidamente la silla de baño para ver el abdomen de Ryoga y con el giro la toalla que estaba en el regazo de Ryoga de cayó al suelo. _- Por fin te tengo ahora veras,-_ decía a la vez que tomaba Ranma por la coleta de su cabello.

La puerta se desplomo y detrás de ella se encontraba toda la familia Tendo y Genma Saotome. Todos habían subido por que vieron la pequeña tina de baño caer en el lago en el jardín de la casa y cuando Kasumi toco la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba en orden esta se fue hasta el suelo porque se encontraba sobrepuesta después de que Ryoga la arrancara momentos antes. Sin embargo nadie imagino lo que estaba sucediendo (al menos aparentemente)

Esta imagen era por demás perturbadora, Ryoga después de que Ranma lo girara se encontraba desnudo sentado en el banquito de baño dando la espalda a la puerta mientras sostenía el cabello de Ranma fuertemente con su mano, mientras Ranma se encontraba desnuda y arrodillada frente a él con la cabeza a la altura del abdomen de Ryoga y con las manos en el suelo y aparentemente concentrada en algo.

Cuando oyeron el golpe de la puerta en el suelo ambos miraron, Ryoga giro un poco su cabeza para ver a todos en la puerta, mientras Ranma movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

Todos estaban fríos ¿!qué demonios era eso que estaba pasando ¡?

El incomodo silencio solo fue interrumpido por el comentario de Kasumi que dijo mientras sonreía amablemente _-Si que se extrañaban_.-

* * *

Ya veremos cómo explican las cosas después de esta…

Como dije en el tomo anterior y lo cumplí 2 escenas en el baño de los Tendo.

Para el próximo tomo Ranma estará desnuda en casa de Kuno.

Con respecto a las actitudes de los personajes, a mi parecer son acordes al manga. Pero esto es debatible y depende enteramente de cada fanático de la serie, por lo cual no tendría caso ahondar más en el tema.

P.D. Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia en estos momentos estoy reeditando todos los capítulos, sin embargo no habrá mucho cambio solo se pulirán algunos detalles para lograr una lectura más sencilla y amena.

Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Sí que se extrañaban_. _A por cierto ya casi esta la cena, cuando terminen de jugar bajen-_ dijo al darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Nabiki sonreía con una mirada perversa, rápidamente saco su cámara y tomo tantas fotos como pudo. _-Ese par de idiotas nunca harían lo que estas pensando-_se dijo para sí cuando se alejaba mirando las imágenes obtenidas en su cámara digital _-Esto me será muy útil-_pensó mientras humedecía sus labios.

Genma Saotome recordó que hace tiempo presencio una escena similar. Ryoga se encontraba metido en la tina y Ranma estaba fuera de esta desnuda y convertida en mujer, ambos se miraban a los ojos y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, además en aquella ocasión pudo sentir en ambos jóvenes deseos bastante fuertes, y no es que fuera un experto en eso de la percepción, pero nunca supo que lo que ambos sentían era odio y temor respectivamente, pues justo en aquel entonces fue cuando Ryoga se entero que el culpable de su condición era Ranma y bueno Ranma se entero de lo mismo. Así que como en aquella ocasión solo se dio la vuelta intentando borrar lo ocurrido de su mente ya que reconocerlo sería peligroso para su salud, específicamente la de su cuello y si deseaba mantenerlo unido a la cabeza, por su seguridad haría como que no vio nada. Entonces saco una tina de agua fría y se la echo enzima convirtiéndose en panda y se fue jugando con una pelota de playa.

_-¿Saotome qué hace?-_ reclamaba Tendo mientras empapado en lagrimas lo perseguía por el pasillo.

-No sé de que hablas yo solo soy un panda-

_-¿¡Que como puede decir eso!-_

Ambos Ranma y Ryoga estaban sorprendidos pero fue Ranma la primera en reaccionar intentando apartarse de Ryoga, pero no pudo su caballo estaba sujetado tan fuerte que levantarse no le fue posible.

_-Ryoga suéltame- exijo Ranma_

Ryoga estaba hecho piedra y se podía apreciar a simple vista un pequeño espíritu abandonar su cuerpo, mientras murmuraba torpemente solo monosílabos.

_-E-ee-aaa-ee-eee-eee-_

Akane se encontraba junto a la pared del agujero donde antes se encontraba la puerta.

El letargo de Ryoga se despejo un poco al escuchar el crujir del concreto en el que Akane se encontraba apoyada.

Ranma también lo noto y su desesperación se intensifico. Como artista marcial tenía el instinto de detectar situaciones de peligro y esta estaba a punto de exceder sus escalas.

Por fin Ryoga regreso su atención a Ranma y lo miro con odio.

_-Esto es tu culpa-_ dijo con enojo.

_-¿He?- contesto Ranma aun sin comprender como en la mente de Ryoga esto podía ser su culpa._

_-Si tu lo planeaste es por eso que me volteaste repentinamente-_ dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba sombrío. (La escala de peligro de Ranma había llegado a nuevos niveles)

Ranma no pudo explicarse ya que Ryoga le golpeo, mandándolo a bolar aun más alto de lo que acostumbraba.

_-¡ME LA PAGARAS!-_grito Ranma mientras subía.

Ranma de cierta forma estaba contento que fuese Ryoga quien lo mandara a volar, Akane pudo ser peor pensó, mientras una gota de sudor se dibujaba en su cabeza.

Ahora Ryoga se encontraba solo en el baño, Akane después de que el golpeara a Ranma lo miro a los ojos y se fue, pero el pudo notar pequeñas lagrimas que bordeaban de los ojos de Akane. El se sentía tan mal, tan miserable, después de lo que Akane era para él, la había hecho llorar y de los últimos 6 meses esto fue definitivamente lo peor y más desafortunado de todo se reprocho a sí mismo el ir con Ranma al dojo y más se molesto al no ser firme en su decisión. El estaba aun sentado en el banco apretando su puño con todas sus fuerzas _–soy un idiota como pude pensar que mi mala suerte no le traería dolor a Akane-_dijo mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a marcharse para nunca volver, el no tenia ropa pero eso no lo detendría abrió la regadera y se empapo con agua fría volviéndose un cerdito salió por la ventanean dejándolo todo atrás.

Lamentablemente para Ryoga las cosas no siempre resultan como él lo planea y después de intentar salir de la casa Tendo durante media hora termino en un lugar estrecho, oscuro y un poco empolvado, solo para sentir que lo que se suponía era el techo lo presionaba.

_-Pig-pig-piggg-_

Chillo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por salir de ese lugar.

_-¿que fue eso?-_

El reconoció la voz de Akane y repentinamente presión del techo se libero salió disparado para toparse con el rostro de Akane que se asomaba bajo su cama. El golpeo de frente con ella y los labios de la joven besaron torpemente la nariz del cerdito.

_-¡P-chan! Qué bueno que estas aquí-_ lo levanto del suelo y lo abraso cariñosamente contra su pecho. El se sintió bien, pero ya lo había decidido el se iría para siempre de la vida de Akane, después de todo ahora que estaba maldito solo podía causarle daño. Pataleo liberándose del abraso y cayó sobre la cama.

_-P-chan, ¿tan desagradable soy?-_Murmuro Akane mientras miraba el suelo obviamente deprimida por lo que acababa de suceder.

Idiota soy un idiota, se recrimino Ryoga, solo le causo daño. El cerdito ajito su cabeza fuertemente de un lado a otro _-pig-pig-._

Akane lo notó y sonrió gentilmente _–gracias P-chan- _Ella extendió sus brazos hacia él y lo levanto de la cama llevándolo de nuevo a su pecho pero esta vez sin resistencia, después se sentó sobre la cama y lo puso en su regazo.

El cerdito miraba sus ojos con cuidado intentando descifrar lo que ella sentía, cosa realmente difícil ya que ni ella misma estaba segura y aun mas difícil para Ryoga que fácilmente confundía tristeza con dolor de estomago.

_-Sabes P-chan ese idiota- _No otra vez ese maldito Ranma, hasta en este momento se interponía. Ryoga ya hace tiempo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado a Akane hablar sobre Ranma, la mayoría del tiempo quejándose de él, cosa que en verdad le enojaba no porque se quejara de Ranma si no porque el muy idiota la había hecho enfadar, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera intentarlo?, o si no le hablaba de que por fin había hecho algo amable y ella se mostraba realmente feliz cuando contaba eso, reacción que lo lastimaba. Al menos estos relatos eran mucho menos frecuentes, lo que realmente en el fondo lo hería era que ningún relato era sobre Ryoga, afirmando que el ni siquiera estaba en sus pensamientos, es por eso que no se quedaba todo el tiempo con ella y es por eso que su rivalidad con Ranma seguía viva aun después de tanto tiempo, cuando el ya no podía soportar más dolor se iba algún lugar lejano a entrenar su cuerpo y despejar su mente para a pesar de todo después regresar con ella. Al menos ahora sabia de que él estaría en esta historia.

_-Ese Ranma se las arreglo para molestarme…. Aun ahora que estaba tan contenta por la llegada de Ryoga- _

Los ojos del cerdo se volvieron enormes y empezaron a temblar. _-Que por mi regreso estaba feliz-_ pensó.

_-Se que Ryoga es bueno y el nunca pensaría algo tan degenerado como lo que haría Ranma. Pero-_ dijo en un tono más bajo _-¿Cómo podrán explicar eso? ¿Tú qué piensas P-chan, crees Ryoga es tan pervertido como Ranma?-_

El cerdo movió su cabeza desesperadamente para los lados tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a desprender, _-no_ _claro que no soy un pervertido-_pensó.

_-Gracias P-chan-_ respondía Akane con una gentil sonrisa _-Me alegra que hallas vuelto después de tanto tiempo, me preocupaste mucho- _Akane se quedo callada un momento, para levantar a P-chan a la altura de su cara _-eres todo un misterio, ahora que lo pienso siempre que aparece Ryoga tú apareces ¿será coincidencia? dime también eres amigo de Ryoga. Además cuando te hablo pareciera que me puedes entender, No que tontería. Aunque a beses pienso que eres alguna persona encantada en las posas de Yuschenko, pero eso ha de ser por todas las personas encantadas que conozco_-

El cerdo perdió su característico tono negro para volverse totalmente blanco, luego empezó a sudar mucho cosa que preocupo a Akane y lo coloco sobre la cama. _-¿Estás bien P-chan? Espera voy a ver si ay alguna medicina o algo para ti-_

Él lo reconsidero y decidió que estaría de nuevo junto a Akane aunque fuera como P-chan. Entonces se recostó sobre la cama y dio una pequeña voltereta para acomodarse, solo para enterarse que llego a otro sitio completamente distinto. _-¿Dios, como puedo perderme de esta manera?-_ Se pregunto el cerdo, mientras caminaba hacia la puesta del sol.

Por fin después de casi treintaicinco minutos de vuelo todo pagado Ranma estaba a punto de descender, era todo un fastidio no poder controlar el sitio donde caería pero deseaba que fuese un lugar poco concurrido ya que aunque nunca había sido tímida al mostrar su cuerpo desnudo tampoco le era totalmente indiferente.

Al parecer caeria en una gran casa estilo oriental y justo antes de caer en el techo dio dos piruetas y aterrizo perfectamente sin siquiera un raspón por la caída, pero no así el techo de la casa al que fue dirigido todo el impacto atreves de las piernas de la pelirroja, y este cedió derrumbándose con ella encima. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo de una enorme habitación un tanto bisara que combinaba el tradicionalismo oriental con muebles clásicos de oxidente combinados de una forma muy poco estética, mientras se encontraba desorientada, cubierta de polvo y de tejas.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ dijo al sentir algo suave debajo y tocándolo un poco con su mamo para descubrir la naturaleza del objeto sobre el cual cayo, sabia no podía ser la cama porque esta se encontraba justo a un lado y cuando se sentó que sintió algo duro rosar su muslo por la parte interna, lo que le causo un leve escalofrió y se paro inmediatamente por acto reflejo. -_k-k-Kuno-_ esta era la habitación de Kuno, en verdad era enorme y tenía un exentico gusto por los decorados especialmente los posters de ella y Akane colgados en prácticamente todo el cuarto y en la mayoría de ellos estaban en poses sugerentes.

_-Esa Nabiki ya verá-_

Ella estaba agradecida de que Kuno se desmallara con el impacto pues de no ser así sería difícil desasearse de él. _-Me largo de aquí pero antes necesito encontrar el armario- buscaba _recordó que algo había rozado su muslo y sintió de nuevo un escalofrió. Maldito Kuno que fue lo que… pero se tranquilizo al notar que solo fue la catana de entrenamiento, era extraño pero al parecer Tatewaki dormía con ella.

Pensó salir de la habitación y buscar ropa en otro sitio de la casa ya que el riesgo de que despertara era demasiado_ -Me iré antes de que despierte- _Trato en vano de abrir las puertas pero estas estaban selladas herméticamente y con lectores de huellas al lado. _–Demonios-_ decía Ranma mientras forcejeaba para abrir la puerta. _-¿Que le sucede a este demente?-_

-ATENCION ATENCIÓN INTENTO DE IRRUPCIÓN LOS TESOROS DEL AMO ESTÁN EN PELIGRO-

_-He, un sistema de seguridad para proteger sus estúpidos posters-_

_-!MIS TESOROS¡-_ grito Kuno mientras se levantaba. El miro incrédulo, la hermosa pelirroja de sus sueños desnuda al frente y en su habitación, encerada y un poco agitada. _-SIIIIIII, ESTE, ES, ES, MI SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD- _grito mientras su cara se transformo en una de lujuria con pequeños hilos de sangre escurriendo por su nariz. _-Ben a mí, amada no seas tímida-_ decía mientras corría hacia Ranma quitándose la pijama. _-No hare nada que tú no quieras, mi ángel de fuego-_ (pero si ya lo estaba haciendo).

Ranma rápidamente movió su pierna hacia arriba gusto a la altura de la cara de Kuno, quien se distrajo por la escena ya que la pierna levantada a esa altura le permitía apreciar mejor…. Digamos el….. "Fuego de la chica" y torpemente se estampo con el pie de Ranma quedando de nuevo inconsciente aun asi con su último momento de conciencia dijo _-regresa otro día mi ardiente flor-_

Esto perturbo a Ranma -_maldito degenerado-_ pero la escena no le favorecía pues se encontraba quitándole la pijama a Kuno para ponérsela ella, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Y con esa pijama salió atreves del techo. Por suerte para Ranma, la molesta hermana de Kuno, se encontraba en una actividad con el equipo de gimnasia y no tuvo más problemas para salir de esa casa de locos.

Un pequeño cerdito caminaba completamente desorientado _-¿Dónde estoy?- _Generalmente ponía atención cuando caminaba en esta forma pero su mente se encontraba ocupada pensando en lo sucedido con Akane, tal vez su falta de atención fue el motivo por el cual no se alejo tanto. _-¿Qué debo de hacer?-_

_-PPPPPPPPPPPP-IIIIIIIIIIIIII-GGGGGGGGGGG-_

Lo acababa de atropellar una bicicleta conduciéndola por una linda chica de ondulado y purpurea cabello.

Ni chan _-¿Qué fue eso?_ Una piedra- dijo volteando hacia atrás rápidamente pero no noto nada extraño así que siguió su camino-

P-chan perdió el conocimiento por algunos minutos y cuando volvió en si lo primero que vio fue a ranma _-He cerdo estas aun peor que yo ¿no me digas que saliste a buscarme?-_

_

* * *

_

En realidad lamento el inmenso retraso, pensé que serian 2 días y resultaron 2 meses ¬_¬¿ solo espero que lo escrito les gustara y no defraudara sus expectativas, así que si ay alguien a quien le importen mis disculpas, lo siento.

Para demostrar mi genuino arrepentimiento subiré 2 capítulos juntos.

En el siguiente: el matrimonio arreglado.

P.D. Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia en estos momentos estoy reeditando todos los capítulos, sin embargo no habrá mucho cambio solo se pulirán algunos detalles para lograr una lectura más sencilla y amena.

Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

_-He cerdo estas aun peor que yo, ¿no me digas que saliste a buscarme? y eso que me mandaste volando- _Decía Ranma que se encontraba en cuclillas junto al mallugado crédito mientras lo picaba con el dedo.

El cerdo la mordió pero Ranma en una rápida sacudida de su brazo se libro de él arrojándolo un par de metros por el aire para que se estampara contra una señal de alto-

_-Pig-pig-piiig-_

_-Sabes que no te entiendo nada idiota, mejor espérame aquí en un momento regreso- c_uando Ranma se disponía a apartarse el cerdito mordió lo que ella traía como pantalón, que más bien era un pijama de rallas blancas y celestes, la que le quedaba demasiado grande. _-¿Que tienes miedo de perderte si te dejo solo?-_ Dijo ella con tono de burla.

-Pigggg- Ryoga lo miro con enojo, incluso transformado en P-chan se podía notar lo molesto que estaba

_-Te dije que me lo pagarías_- respondió Ranma entrecerrando los ojos

_-Ggggg-_

_-Si tanto miedo tienes entonces es mejor que no te sueltes_- le indico la chica mientras comenzó a caminar y lo llevo arrastrando por más de tres calles sujeto a su pantalón pasando por cualquier charco, arbusto o roca que se cruzara por su camino.

_-Bien aquí es-_dijo Ranma. Metió unas monedas a una máquina expendedora de café y justo cuando salió derramo el humeante contenido sobre Ryoga

_-¡HAAAAAA! Que haces idiota ¡quema!-_

_-Eso pensé_- sonrió Ranma _-te lo mereces por mandarme a bolar cuando yo soy inocente-_

_-¡INOCENTE! Por tu culpa Akane me odia y sus hermanas nunca me verán igual, sin mencionar a su padre, yo nunca podre formar parte de la familia Tendo y…y…- _Ryoga se estaba deprimiendo mientras decía esto un aura de negatividad lo envolvió hasta que se puso en cuclillas mirando el piso.

_Mira mama ese muchacho está desnudo-_

_-Si hijo no lo mires- _decía la señora mientras apresuraba el paso.

Ese comentario saco a Ryoga de su depresión y le hizo notar la situación en la que se encontrava

_-Toma esto idiota-_decía Ranma mientras se quitaba el pantalón frente a él.

Con un leve sonrojo Ryoga la miro quitarse la prenda. Ya había visto desnudo el cuerpo femenino de ella, pero nunca de tan cerca pues se lo quito a escasos centímetros de él y como se encontraba sentado en el piso pudo apreciar más de lo que normalmente podía.

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Ranma un poco desconcertada al notar el sonrojo de Ryoga. Ella miro a los alrededores buscando a Akane en algún sitio ya que esa cara de bobo Ryoga solo la ponía frente a ella. _-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-_

_-N-nada- _contesto bajando la mirada

_-Si esa cara de bobo es, por que te estoy tratando bien será mejor que lo olvides, solo te doy el pantalón porque sería demasiado molesto tener que llevarte desnudo junto a mí. Además me queda grande y con esta camisa nadie notara que no llevo nada debajo_- era verdad la camisa llegaba por el frente a la mitad de su muslo y por detrás poco arriba de la articulación de la rodilla.

Sin embargo el viaje no de regreso no fue tan tranquilo como ellos pensaron ya que el torso descubierto de Ryoga llamaba la atención de las chicas, mientras que muy a su desagrado las piernas desnudas de Ranma hacían lo propio con los chicos, eso sin mencionar que ambos compartían una misma pijama, lo que provocaba comentarios de los peatones que ambos escuchaban bien pero fingían no hacerlo, después de todo la sola idea de que esos comentarios fueran ciertos les causaba nauseas.

_-¿Por qué mejor no vamos por los techos?-_ Pregunto Ryoga aunque el ya sabía la respuesta. Era solo que no quería seguir escuchando tantas tonterías.

Ranma señalo su entrepierna _-no me agrada que los extraños me vean desnuda y me verán si salto de techo en techo con nada debajo-_

Ryoga suspiro _-bien-_

Ranma se molesto con esa reacción, ¿que esperaba que hiciera? sin embargo antes de que Ranma pudiera reclamar Ryoga se puso en cuclillas indicándole a Ranma que se subiera sobre su espalda. _-Es esto o recorrer la otra mitad del camino soportando las miradas y los comentarios-_ se quejo Ryoga.

Ranma dudo un momento pero esa idea solucionaba los problemas, nadie vería la parte desnuda de ella e incluso ella le cubriría un poco la espalda de Ryoga, además de esa forma irían mucho más rápido. Así que ella asintió con la cabeza. Pero cuando se acerco a dispuesta a subir a la espalda de Ryoga, se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema en el plan. El área de sus cuerpos que estaría en contacto se encontraba desnuda y fue consciente que sus muslos rosarían y abrasarían la cadera y espalda de Ryoga, sin embargo este último estaba aun en posición para que ella se colocara y si Ryoga estaba tan decidido ella no sería la excepción, no perdería.

Fue hasta que sintió el cálido y delicado rose de la piel de Ranma sobre su piel que se dio cuenta de lo que había sugerido, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y si Ranma había aceptado estas condiciones no sería él quien desistiera, el no perdería.

Una vez Ranma se acomodo, Ryoga desapareció de la calle con un rápido salto, de mas esta decir que el corrió a toda velocidad intentando disminuir lo más posible el tiempo que ambos estarían en esa situación, pero Ranma se enfrentaba a otro problema los movimientos de Ryoga eran rápidos y bruscos y como ella no tenia control en la velocidad lo único que podía hacer era indicar el camino y apretar alrededor de sus muslos la cadera de Ryoga para mantener alejada de la espalda del chico la parte de ella que no deseaba que Ryoga tocara con su piel desnuda. Pero a cada salto y el mantener la distancia se volvía más complicado, acercándose peligrosamente.

Cuando la casa Tendo se mostro ante ellos después de un corto camino que a ambos les pareció eterno pero por fin terminaba.

_-!ESPERA RYOGA¡- _Al oír esto Ryoga se detuvo de inmediato y los muslos de Ranma resbalaron por el sudor de ambos, juntando completamente sus cuerpos, por un breve instante Ryoga pudo sentir en su espalda la plenitud de "la transformación de Ranma" Esta ultima dio un rápido salto hacia atrás apoyándose en Ryoga para impulsarse y su cara se encontraba totalmente ruborizada sin embargo sus ojos mostraban molestia y enojo como si ambas partes de su rostro pertenecieran a personas distintas.

Pero no estaba particularmente molesta con Ryoga después de todo el solo hizo lo que ella le pidió, estaba molesta con si misma por qué no sintió lo que esperaba sentir, ella sabía que muy en el fondo ese instante no le desagrado del todo, aunque tan en el fondo que nunca lo admitiría.

Mientras Ryoga preguntaba en un susurro de vos _-¿por qué nos detenemos?-_

Al ver a Ryoga, Ranma noto un tono verdoso pálido en su rostro como si no pudiera contener el asco, esto de nuevo le causo enfado, no por la reacción de Ryoga, después de todo esa era la correcta la que ella esperaba que tuviera, el enojo fue de nuevo con si misma porque de alguna manea esa reacción le molesto.

Lo que Ranma no sabía es que Ryoga corría tan apresuradamente para no tener tiempo de pensar ya que su propia mente lo traicionaba y hubo instantes, en que en lugar de pensar en Ranma como su rival y el hombre que tenia a la mujer que el amaba, lo imagino como la alegre, impulsiva y risueña chica que aparentaba ser, en esos momentos en que lo pensaba como chica, ella lo abrasaba con sus piernas y el perdía algunos mililitros de sangre por la nariz, es mas a lo largo del recorrido probablemente fueron dos litros, para perder uno más con el último rose, lo cual muy probablemente la causa del tono verdoso en su piel.

-¿Que pasa Ranma?- Pregunto Ryoga intentando ocultar toda emoción.

Ranma aun no podía acomodar sus ideas se sentía algo apenada, pero aun así dijo _–el café-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si, por eso use el café en ti y no en mi, ya que la ropa de Kuno solo tenia esas monedas, para poder hablar, es que no puedo hablar con un cerdo, a pesar de que si te traía como cerdo sería más fácil para ambos-_

_-¿Qué?-_ obviamente Ranma aun no ordenaba sus ideas. _-De Kuno-_pregunto Ryoga al tiempo que miraba el pantalón que traía puesto, el cual tenía ahora unas gotas de su propia sangre.

_-No, eso no importa, tenemos que hablar del porque-_ Ranma estuvo a punto de decir (porque te has vuelto más fuerte que yo), pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, así que dijo _-porque te estuve espiando en el baño y que vamos a decir al respecto-_

Entonces Ryoga recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente y unas venas se dilataron en su cien.

_-Sí, eso el porqué te espié-_ decía Ranma mientras se reía de nerviosismo.

Risa que Ryoga interpreto como burla y aún mas venas se notaron en su cien. _-¿Que, quieres burlarte de mí?-_

_-No, es que quería ver si tu tenias a "el dios de la pelea" dibujado en el abdomen pero ya me di cuenta que no-_

_-Entonces fue por eso-_ dijo Ryoga mientras su rostro se relajaba. _-Solo tengo que explicar el porqué-_ comento Ryoga sonriendo al darse vuelta decidido a ir a la casa Tendo.

_-¡No!-_ dijo Ranma tomándolo de la mano.

_-¿Que por qué no?-_

_-Si haces eso se enteraran que tú me venc….-_ pero de nuevo el orgullo de Ranma le impidió terminar la frase, pero en esta ocasión no fue necesario que la terminara Ryoga pudo entenderla.

_-Ya te dije que lo que sucedió no fue una pelea, eso fue totalmente injusto-_ comento Ryoga lastimando de nuevo el orgullo de Ranma.

_-¡NO!,_ Dilo- le grito Ranma apretando sus puños _-dilo, di que no fue injusto, y si tú no tienes a "el dios de la pelea" en el abdomen entonces fue una pelea justa, incluso teniéndolo fue una palea justa así ¡QUE NO DIGAS QUE NO FUE UNA PELEA!-_

Después de escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Ryoga se volvieron lejanos, como el momento en que llego a Nerima _-Es que si lo tengo-_ murmuro.

_-¿Cómo? si ya te vi el abdomen y lo tienes-_

_-Si en verdad quieres saberlo te lo contare pero primero aclaremos esto con el Tendo- dijo el chico perdido con tristesa._

_-Ryoga- le hablo Ranma en un tono suave_

_-Si- _

_-Yo me encargare de explicarlo, pero a cambio me dirás como obtuviste ese poder-_

_-Bien, de todas formas no es un secreto-_ dijo de nuevo sin emoción -vayamos_-_ordeno Ryoga pero Ranma lo tomo de la mano.

_-¿Que sucede?-_ .

_-Es que la casa Tendo está al lado contrario-_ explico Ranma molesta.

_-¿Que como cuando la movieron?-_

_-Ha idiota sígueme-_ indico Ranma mientras lo guiaba aun sin soltarle la mano.

Cuando se bajaron del techo, entre las ramas de un gran árbol se apreciaron un par de rojos orbes encendidos con un odio inalcanzable para un humano _-Me vengare. Gracias amigo de Ranma por guardar cosas tan interesantes en tu mochila y yo que pensé estos hongos ya no existían-_ dijo el anciano que se encontraba entre las sombras y que a pesar de su mirada llena de furia, tenía sangre escurriendo de su nariz y saliva goteando de su pervertida sonrisa _-Ranma no traía bragas-_

Tomados de la mano entraron a la casa de los Tendo _-bien yo me encargo-_ indico Ranma después de soltar la mano de Ryoga y dirigirse junto con el hacia el comedor de la casa, al abrir la puerta corrediza se encontraron a el señor Tendo llorando y a Genma aplaudiendo con alegría, escena para nada extraña pues se repetía cada que el señor Tendo perdía en un juego contra Genma, pero lo que realmente estaba fuera de lugar era Nabiki quien se encontraba vistiendo un delantal mientras servía la mesa y lo más raro fue que cuando Ryoga entro en el comedor ella se lanzo hacia él, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven y frotando disimuladamente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nabiki pudo sentir el pecho marcado del chico que contrastaba con sus firmes pero delicados senos, entonces ella soltó sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas por detrás del cuello de Ryoga para sujetarlo con una, mientras la otra bajo rauda pero sigilosa ya que tenía que pasar inadvertida de la mirada de su padre quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, ya que este solo debía ver un inocente abraso.

La mano bajo por el abdomen de Ryoga bordeando con sus dedos sus músculos abdominales juguetonamente hasta llegar a la cintura del pijama que traía puesto, para después de tocar el borde del mismo que se encontraba a la altura de la cadera, en ese instante Nabiki se paraba de puntas para alcanzar el oído del sorprendido joven perdido, Mientras ella movía peligrosamente su dedo en el borde de la pijama y la piel, le susurro al oídio _-ya quiero usar este cuerpo tuyo prometido-_

Los movimientos de Nabiki pasaron desapercibidos por Genma y Tendo, sin embargo Ranma pudo apreciar toda la escena. Por su parte Ryoga no tenía ni idea de que estaba sucediendo, el jamás ni siquiera en sus más extrañas fantasías concibió una escena similar, asi que sencillamente su mente le traiciono al tiempo que su rostro se encendía.

El chico perdido estaba desesperado así que volteo hacia Ranma con cara suplicante, pero ella no hizo nada ya que estaba tan confundida como el por lo que pasaba.

_-Qué bueno que llegaron, enseguida les sirvo su cena-_ comento Kasumi con una bella sonrisa _-Y felicidades por tu compromiso con mi hermana Ryoga, solo cuídala porque es un poco traviesa. Te dije que eras como de la familia. _Después de decir eso hizo una reverencia y se marcho hacia la cocina.

Ranma y Ryoga voltearon a verse y ambos tenían los ojos cuadrados ¿¡qué demonios estaba pasando!

_-Bien hijo ahora que se te informo por favor toma asiento-_ dijo entre llantos el señor Tendo.

Ryoga dudando y sin entender muy bien se sentó torpemente y Nabiki ocupo el lugar junto a él y Ranma tomo asiento al otro lado de Ryoga mientras miraba incrédulo la escena.

_-¿hijo por qué tan formal con tu nuevo cuñado?-_ pregunto Genma en un intento de aligerar la tencion.

_-¿QUE?-_ grito Ranma mientras señalaba a _Ryoga –YO, CUÑADO DEL PUERCO-_

Por la reacción de Ranma, el señor Tendo cambio su semblante a uno fúnebre rodeado de un aura maligna similar a la de su maestro. _-Bien Ranma, puedes aceptar esto o puedes explicarme la escena del baño-_

_Felicidades por tu compromiso Ryoga_- dijo Ranma con una amplia sonrisa _-te dije que yo me encargaría._

_

* * *

_

Este capítulo lo dedico a todos los que pidieron algo más de Ranko/Ryoga. (Se agrádese el apoyo de los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su opinión) Espero les agradara, pronto se pondrá mas enredado promesa.

P.D. Para quienes leen por primera vez esta historia en estos momentos estoy reeditando todos los capítulos, sin embargo no habrá mucho cambio solo se pulirán algunos detalles para lograr una lectura más sencilla y amena.

Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

_Felicidades por tu compromiso Ryoga_- dijo Ranma con una amplia sonrisa _-te dije que yo me encargaría._

-¿QUÉ? _Maldito Ranma me las pagaras-_ murmuro Ryoga lo suficientemente alto para que Ranma escuchara.

Nabiki al escuchar eso disipo todas sus dudas, ese par de idiotas seguían siendo iguales, así que no sería nada difícil manipularlos y a pesar de que no tenía mucha experiencia previa al intentar manejar a Ryoga este no parecía ser muy listo, así que si Ranma era fácil Ryoga sería como estafar a un niño. _-¿Cómo cuánto dinero podre conseguir con él?-_ Fue cuando se percato que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. _-¿He que? Tengo algo en la cara-_

_-¿Desde cuándo practicas artes marciales Nabiki?-_ pregunto Ryoga intrigado aunque un tanto nervioso.

_-No sé de que hablas yo no practico eso, digamos que mi área de interés es más redituable- _

Ryoga no entendió el significado de estas palabras, pero lo cierto era que momentos atrás mientras Nabiki estaba absorta en sus pensamientos desprendió un aura maligna aun más grande que la del viejo maestro, definitivamente algunas cosas heredo de su padre.

* * *

30 minutos antes

_-El maestro aun no regresa-_ dijo Soun alivio

_-Si es verdad casi ya no lo recordaba-_ comento Genma

_-¿Cómo puede hacer eso Saotome? yo aun tengo pesadillas de cuando él nos entrenaba, aunque en ocasiones tengo ese hermoso sueño en que lo tirábamos a la caverna y lo cubríamos con piedras. Los sueños de sus entrenamientos son aun más frecuentes._

_-Haaaaaaa, cuando lo cubrimos con piedras, ese sí que fue un hermoso día, No lo cree Tendo-_

_-Sí que lo fue- _comentaba Soun mientras tomaba de su vaso de té. _-¿Pero como es que hace usted para olvidarse de todo eso?-_

_-Bueno no estoy seguro de el cómo -_respondió Genma frotando su barbilla-_ Pero siempre que el maestro se aleja por algún tiempo mi mente bloquea todo lo que tiene que ver con el-_

-_Eso es una bendición, lo envido Saotome-_

_-¡Ho mire una hoja de te flotando en el centro de mi tasa!- _señalaba con alegría el patriarca de la casa.

_-Eso es un buen augurio Soun probablemente es una señal de los dioses que nos dicen que el maestro esta muerto-_

_-Si eso espero… ¿por cierto no huele a carne quemada?-_

_-Seguro es Akane cocinando algo, solo espero que no destruya la cocina- _comento el padre de la joven un tanto resignado.

_-Mire Saotome la hoja se unido- _de pronto el vaso se cuarteo y ambos empezaron a sudar frio.

_-Eso no es un mal augurio Genma-_

_-N-n-no de seguro solo fue casualidad-_

Una tercera vos dijo desde atrás de ellos _-si seguro solo es casualidad después de todo ese viejo debe estar muerto-_

Ambos empezaron a temblar y las gotas de sudor frio se volvieron cataratas, mientras volteaban lentamente para ver de quien provenía esa vos.

_-m-m-m-maestro que gusto verlo y que este bien_- dijo Soun.

El anciano solo los miraba con enojo, mientras que tenía algunas quemaduras, los cabellos humeando y la ropa casi desecha.

_-Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlo- _agrego Genma.

_-¿Si?-_ comento el maestro notablemente molesto. _-Ya que ni siquiera fueron capases de encontrarme les daré una misión más simple-_

_-q-que misión maestro-_

_-Venganza- _escupió el viejo con odio.

_-¡que!-_ Dijo Soun sorprendido por la petición.

_-Si maestro-_ respondió Genma sin siquiera dudarlo.

_-Como puedes decir que ayudaras al maestro a vengarse de tu propio hijo si sabes de lo que él es capaz- _explico Soun al señalar al viejo

_-No lo mal entiendas Soun, si estoy con el maestro cuando tome venganza podre evitar que sufran innecesariamente-_ _-Lo siento hijo mejor tu que yo- _pensó.

_-¡CÁLLENSE! Par de inútiles- _

_-Si maestro-_ contestaron al unisonó.

_-Ustedes no participaran en el combate, esta es mi pelea-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_- Lo que quiero que hagan es que los mantengan aquí- _

_-¿QUE?-_

_-Sí, no pueden permitir que ninguno de los dos abandone Nerima en las dos semanas que estaré ausente, pues si no están cuando regrese toda mi furia caerá sobre ustedes. ¿Entendido?-_ siseo el viejo al tiempo que los miraba.

Mientras los hombres temblaban como maracas por la amenaza del viejo maestro, contestaron de nuevo al unisonó _-si maestro-_

_-Saldré mañana al amanecer solo vine a recoger algunas cosas y recuerden que no escapen o ustedes lo pagaran-_

_-S-SI-_

El viejo camino a ellos y se paro entre los dos dándoles una última mirada amenazante para salir y desaparecer de un salto.

_-¿Qué haremos Saotome?-_

_-Desobedecer al maestro no es una opción-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir con el plan, del compromiso de bodas-_

_-Explíquese Saotome. Porque yo ya no le veo caso, al compromiso-_

_-Es el mismo, si el maestro regresa y es vencido de nuevo probablemente saldrá de nuestras vidas para siempre, y si el vence lo tendremos complacido, en cualquiera de los dos desenlaces tenemos que mantener a Ryoga aquí y que mejor forma que él se quede es comprometiéndolo con su hija, además ella ya acepto-_

_-Bien-_ dijo de mala gana el señor Tendo.

Nabiki bajaba las escaleras _-ahora que está decidido tenemos que preparar la escena para cuando lleguen-_

_-Disculpa Kasumi-_ decía Nabiki mientras entraba a la cocina _-¿tienes algún delantal que me prestes?-_

_

* * *

_

De vuelta en la sala

-¿_Que es todo esto del compromiso?- _pregunto Ryoga

_-Como se oye hijo- _dijo el señor Tendo aun con lágrimas.

Ryoga tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se armo de todo su valor, no sin antes voltear para asegurarse de que Akane no se encontrara cerca.

_-¿Y Akane?-_ pregunto Ranma despreocupado de la situación en la que se encontraba Ryoga, en realidad estaba más preocupado por la escena del baño y las acciones que Akane tomaría al respecto.

_-No está en casa, se puso su ropa para salir y fue a buscar a P-chan, comento que se veía enfermo y que no podía dejar que un pobre cerdito estuviera solo en ese estado-_ Contesto Kasumi amablemente.

_-Ya veo-_ dijo Ranma un poco extrañada.

Ryoga al escuchar eso se sintió un más tranquilo y estaba decidido y arreglaría esto antes de que Akane se diera cuenta. _-YO AMO A ALGUIEN MAS ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO LO LAMENTO- _grito Ryoga tan alto que incluso Akane que se encontraba a algunas calles pudo escucharlo.

_-Esa era la voz de Ryoga ya debe de estar cenando, si que se tomo su tiempo en el baño, espero que todo esté bien- _pensó la chica _-P-CHAN, P-CHAN ¿Espera que dijo? __Mmm no lo escuche bien seguro no fue nada importante-_

Después del ensordecedor grito hubo un total silencio en la casa Tendo. Ryoga agacho su cabeza en modo de disculpa golpeando la mesa con ella y rompiéndola, a lo que Ranma rápidamente quito los platos mas no la jarra de té que cayó sobre Ryoga quien ni siquiera se movió al quemarse y salir vapor de su espalda.

Nabiki sudo frio al ver la descomunal fuerza del joven el señor Tendo y Saotome empezaron a temblar al recordando las palabras del maestro _-(si no están cuando regrese toda mi furia caerá sobre ustedes)- _El plan se estaba yendo por la borda.

Ranma estaba comiendo tranquilamente, bueno si a la forma en que come se le puede llamar tranquila.

_-Qué hermoso, eso sí que es una declaración de amor ¿no estás feliz "Ranma"?-_ comento Kasumi uniendo sus manos mientras les sonreía.

Ryoga sintió que el estomago se le revolvió solo de pensar que la declaración de su amor fuera para Ranma por poco lo hace vomitar lo que había comido. pero no se atrevió a levantarse y negarlo.

Ranma al oír esto escupió todo el arroz que tenía en la boca cayendo este justo sobre la cara de el señor Tendo.

Puedes explicarnos esto Ranma preguntaron al unisonó Tendo y Nabiki mientras que Genma se empapaba con agua fría para desentenderse de todo lo sucedido.

_-Claro que no, eso es absurdo Ryoga nunca me amaría-_

_-Ho no digas eso Ranma eres bastante linda, no debes de subestimarte de esa manera-_ agrego Kasumi.

_-No esa declaración no es para mí es obvio que Ryoga se refiere a Aka…- _pero antes de terminar sus palabras vio el temblor de Ryoga y se contuvo de decir el nombre de Akane después de todo era asunto de Ryoga y no suyo _-alguien más-. -Kasumi me podrías servir otro plato- _dijo Ranma intentando cambiar de tema aunque fue demasiado obvio.

_-Claro Ranma, por cierto no te referirás a la chica con el cerdo-_

_-Si Akari, seguramente es a ella quien ama- _aseguro Ranma para salir del problema

_-Pues yo no creo que sea ella- _objetóKasumi

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunto Nabiki

_-Bueno sucedió hace dos días….Yo estaba barriendo la entrada cuando llego el cartero y me dio un paquete de Akari para Ryoga y dijo que como la dirección de la casa de Ryoga ya no existía, el paquete tenia esta dirección como remitente, así que lo acepte y lo puse debajo de las escaleras por si Ryoga se aparecía por aquí, pero cuando lo estaba guardando se abrió y pude ver una carta de despedía además de todas las cosas que Ryoga le regalo-_

_-¿La dirección de Ryoga no existe?- _pregunto Ranma algo nervioso.

_-Si el cartero dijo algo de un incendio-_

A pesar de la noticia Ryoga seguía en posición de disculpa.

_-¿Entonces quien es Ryoga?_- pregunto Nabiki maliciosamente sabiendo que él no se atrevería a contar la verdad o al menos eso esperaba.

_-Yo no, no yo no_- Balbucio el chico perdido.

_-No tienes compromisos- _agrego Nabiki antes de que se reuniera el valor suficiente para confesar lo que sentía por Akane _-perfecto querido entonces no ay nada que impida nuestra unión.-_

Ryoga al escuchar esto se paró de su posición para negarlo, pero fue tan repentinito que su rostro quedo gusto en el pecho de Kasumi quien le llevaba su tercer plato a Ranma. _-Ho Ryoga, no puedes hacer esto con la hermana de tu mujer, ¿que pensaran?_- dijo Kasumi un poco sonrojada y agachando la mirada.

Pero Ryoga no pudo responder, después de todo su cuerpo no lo soporto y se desmallo al perder lo último de sangre que le quedaba, quedando en una posición muy poco honrosa. _-Decidido es hora de celebrar-_ dijo Tendo mientras le serraba un ojo a su hija Nabiki acción que Ranma noto de inmediato.

_-Todo salió tal y como lo pensé-_ comento Saotome.

_-¿Que cuando se convirtió en humano de nuevo Saotome?-_

_-No sé de qué habla Tendo-_

Nabiki después de unos minutos, se acerco al rostro de Ryoga quien se encontraba desmallado en el piso y le susurro al oído_ - te hare pagar cada centavo- _Para después irse a su habitación.

_-¿Ya te vas a dormir hermana?- _

_-si mañana será un día largo- _contesto con una sonrisa malévola.

Ranma estaba completamente satisfecha y había olvidado por completo el incidente de la tarde. Y a esas horas solo se encontraban en el comedor Ryoga (desmallado), Kasumi y ella.

Akane ya llevaba poco más de tres horas buscando a p-chan, así que resignada decidió regresar a casa y continuar con la búsqueda mañana temprano. Mientras regresaba pensaba en Ranma en si estaría bien ya que aunque no lo admitiera Akane sentía alivio cada que Ranma regresaba después de ser arrojado al aire. _-¿Hola ay alguien despierto?-_ pregunto Akane mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

_-Akane que bueno que ya regresaste estaba preocupada-_ comento Kasumi -_¿Encontraste a P-chan?-_

_-No-_ dijo Akane un tanto triste_ -¿no ha regresado verdad?-_

_-No lo he visto-_

_-¿Y Ranma, el ya regreso?-_

_-Si apenas un momento atrás estaba en el comedor con Ryoga-_

Akane camino rápidamente al comedor para ver a Ranma cuando lo escucho hablar.

_-Si serás idiota Ryoga desmallarte por eso-…. -Solo tenias que decir lo que sientes, después de todo estoy casi seguro que esto es un truco de __Nabiki__, lo que no entiendo es porque mi estúpido padre y el señor Tendo también la apoyan-_

_-¿De qué está hablando Ranma, lo que siente, un plan de Nabiki con mi papa y el señor Saotome?- _Pensó akane detrás de la puerta

_-Descansa idiota después de todo mañana será un día difícil para ti-_

Ranma salía del comedor para toparse de frente con Akane.

_-¿Ranma estas bien?-_

Al verla Ranma se cubrió instintivamente.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿No me vas a golpear?-_ pregunto Ranma.

_-No confió en ti y estoy segura que fue un malentendido-_

_-Si eso fue, yo solo quería ver a Ryoga eso es todo-_

_-¿Qué?-_ Pregunto Akane apenas guardando la calma

_-No nada me voy duchar con agua caliente y después a dormir-_ dijo Ranma bastante despreocupado.

Akane respiro profundo y se calmo _-que pases buenas noches Ranma-_

_-Sí y tú-_

_-Descansa idiota después de todo mañana será un día difícil para ti- _comento Akane de manera burlona

_-¿Me escuchaste?-_

_-Sí, y ya lo sabía-_ decía Akane mientras sonreía.

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Ranma algo nervioso.

-_sabia que eras dulce y que Ryoga si es tu amigo aunque lo niegues-_

_-Cállate-_ dijo Ranma algo apenada _-Da igual, aunque ahora que lo dices, el cerdo de Ryoga está dormido en el piso del comedor y con el frio que hace podría pescar un resfriado, deberías de llevarle al menos una cobija-_

_-Y por qué no lo haces tú-_ pregunto Akane indignada.

_-¿Por qué yo tendría que hacer algo por ese cerdo inútil?-_

Akane se sintió más tranquila al escuchar eso de Ranma, después de todo seguía todo igual entre ellos dos y el solo pensar que había algo mas era absurdo.

_-Bien lo hare pero no porque tú me lo digas si no porque el pobre de Ryoga no merece que lo tratemos mal después de todo lo que le ha pasado-_

_-Si como quieras- _contesto Ranma con desdén

Akane le mostro la lengua a Ranma quien fingió ignorarla. Cuando Akane miro en el comedor donde estaba Ryoga de inmediato noto la pijama azul con rallas blancas que llevaba puesta Ryoga, la misma que Ranma Tenia de blusa, y una vena se dibujo en su cien.

_-Ranma-_

_-¿Ahora que ahora que quieres?-_

_-¿Esa piyama de donde la sacaste?-_

-_Esta-_ decía Ranma mientras la señalaba.

_-Si esa-_

_-A es de Kuno se la quit…..-_

_-PERVERTIDO-_ gritaba Akane mientras que golpeaba a Ranma y lo mandaba por los aires.

_-Ese pervertido, te odio Ranma- _Decía mientras se dirigía al cosed donde estaban las cobijas _-es un descarado mira que decir de esa forma tan tranquila que usa una pijama de Kuno, y a saber como la consiguió y por si fuera poco dársela al pobre de Ryoga para dormir. Ese idiota- _seguía diciendo Akane mientras regresaba al comedor para tapar a Ryoga

Pero antes de hacerlo lo miro detenidamente, el cuerpo del joven perdido, el tenía demasiadas cicatrices y era un poco más musculoso que el de Ranma. _-Sí que debió ser difícil tu último viaje Ryoga- _decía al tiempo que le tapaba. Cuando Akane se paró de su lado escucho un murmullo que se escapo de sus sueños del chico perdido.

_-Perdóname. Perdóname Akane… Te amo-_

_

* * *

_

Pobre Ryoga si que le está yendo mal, aunque a Ranma tampoco le va tan bien, será por eso que temía a la maldición.

A los que opinan se los agradezco.

En el siguiente Nabiki producirá enredos.


	9. Chapter 9

Akane regreso a su cuarto y su corazón no paraba de latir apresuradamente que había sido eso que fue lo que acababa de escuchar. Era algo que no debía _-porque tenía que estar ahí-_ se reclamo y aun así su corazón no se controlaba. Se sentó en el borde de su cama para pensar sobre lo que había escuchado y recordó que cuando ella hizo los bollos que revelaban el verdadero amor, a Ryoga le aparecieron hojas de cerezo en el rostro. _-Será que desde entonces… no que tontería se reprendió a sí misma-_

_-Seguro solo fue un sueño y no savia lo que decía-_ ella trato de convencerse -_pero y si no…que debería hacer-_

Mientras tanto en el comedor dormía ajeno a todo un debilitado Ryoga

_- Akane marimacha, y ahora porque demonios me golpeo-_ se quejaba Ranma a momento en que entraba por la puerta del comedor _-y golpearme después de decir que no había problema-_ y apenas al entrar noto a Ryoga en el suelo del mismo, recordando el trato entre ellos.

_-He despierta-_ Ranma le grito al chico perdió que dormía plácidamente el suelo _-te digo que te pares, Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-_ sin embargo Ryoga no respondía _-Así lo quisiste cerdo-_ comento frustrada mientras lo sacudía con toda su fuerza y después de un par de minutos el pobre termino con el cuello en una posición bastante extraña pero lejos de ser de ayuda para despertar el chico parecía estar más privado que antes, por esto Rama decidió ser un poco menos sutil y acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del chico fue hasta su oreja -_Akane ya sabe tu secreto P-Chan-_

El chico perdido formo una mueca indescifrable en su rostro –_Muere Ranma_- susurro adormilado para después lanzar un fuerte puñetazo al aire el cual paso justo alado de la oreja de la chica, por esta acción Ranma soltó a Ryoga quien se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo.

_-¿Eee, que pasa?-_ pregunto Ryoga al despertarse por el último golpe volteando para todas partes, era oscuro y veía algo borroso por la debilidad, aun así después de un momento logro enfocar a Ranma cerca de él. _-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-n-n-nn-nn-nada ¿qué estaría pasando?-_ Titubeo el Ranma esperando que Ryoga no recordare el último golpe.

Ryoga tallo sus ojos. _-¿Porque estoy en el comedor?-_ pregunto aun adormilado.

Ranma recupero la compostura _-porque eres un idiota y te desmallaste-_

Entonces Ryoga recordó lo sucedido y se puso totalmente rojo, -_l-l-lo que paso con Kasumi fue un accidente-_

_-Sí, si no te preocupes por eso.-_

Ryoga suspiro con alivio. _-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-_

-_No sé, supongo que porque aquí vivo respondió-_ Ranma sarcásticamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Rioga apretó los puños después de la altanera respuesta de su rival _-¿Si me refiero a por que estas tan cercano?-_

_-¿Que no te parecen ya demasiadas preguntas?-_ Respondió Ranma molesta.

_-De seguro quieres que te cuente que fue lo que me sucedió durante este tiempo-_ intuyo Ryoga

Ranma definitivamente esperaba eso, pero tampoco deseaba mas malos entendidos. _-Si eso, así que quédate Aquí enseguida vuelvo y me contaras todo, que voy a bañarme-_

Después de unos cuantos minutos Ranma regreso solo con un bóxer oscuro y una toalla sobre sus hombros ya como hombre. _-Vamos comienza-_ Pido Ranma

Ryoga puso su frio semblante de nuevo y Ranma se acerco para escucharlo. _-¿Y bien?-_

_-No-_

_-¿QUÉ, como que no?-_

_-Creo que para poder contarlo lo mejor sería enseñarte algunas de las cosas que tengo en mi mochila- Agrego Ryoga_

_-Pues ve por esas cosas-_ Exigió Ranma señalando el jardín de la casa en donde estaba la mochila de Ryoga ocupando una gran parte del mismo.

_-No puedo-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_ pregunto Ranma quien comenzaba a molestarse por las negativas.

_-Es que me he perdido en distancias menores-_ confeso algo apenado el chico perdido

_-¿Cómo?, ¡Ha si serás un cerdo inútil!-_

…..

_-Está bien, vamos- _Le dijo Ranma mientras lo guiaba por el jardín

Al llegar Ryoga levanto la mochila con facilidad y vacio su contenido que eran cientos de tableros de dojos vencidos algo de ropa comida una casa de campaña y algunos suvenir de sus viajes.

_-Bien aquí está, creo que con esto entenderás-_ comento Ryoga mientras de entre las cosas sacaba un frasco transparente tapado con un corcho.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_

_-Esto es el máximo secreto de la escuela del calígrafo de artes marciales-_

_-Eso solo es un frasco vacio-_ Dijo Ranma al arrebatárselo a Ryoga para observarlo más de cerca.

_-No lo es-_ Aseguro Ryoga

_Bien explícate._

Ambos se sentaron en el jardín de la casa. -_Veras sucedió aproximadamente 2 dos meses atrás-_

_

* * *

_

2 meses antes

_-Dónde demonios estoy-_ se preguntaba Ryoga mientras miraba a su alrededor, no es que fuera un sitio particularmente extraño solo era una vieja estación de trenes que al pareceré callo en desuso y se encontraba abandonada, a excepción de la veintena de vagabundos hambrientos que se juntaban alrededor de un tonel con fuego y el en realidad el no desencajaba nada en la escena, pues tenía la ropa rota y gastada sin mencionar que los últimos 3 días no había probado bocado.

_-GRRRRRRRRRR-_ le rujio el estomago tan alto que acallo la plática de los demás y atrajo la atención de todos.

_-Pobre muchacho-_ lo vieron con ojos de lastima los presentes. _-Sí que está en un estado _deplorable-

_-Oigan-_ reclamo Ryoga.

-_No te preocupes chico si quieres puedes acercarte al fuego, nunca abandonaríamos a un compañero en desgracia, por más miserable que parezca- _Lo invito un vagabundo.

Unas venas aparecieron en la sien de Ryoga, pero tenía frio así que se acerco al tonel y cuando lo hacía escucho un grito.

_-He tu, muchacho, piensa rápido-_ grito un anciano que le aventaba una sopa instantánea. El más por reflejo que por propia voluntad golpeo la sopa y que venía hacia él y derramo todo su contenido.

_-Como te atreves a desperdiciar comida frente a nosotros-_ comento uno de los vagos de manera bastante sombría.

_-Este…. Verán…. Lo siento…. es que…. me la aventaron y fue un reflejo y….-_

_-Corre muchacho-_ le grito el mismo hombre que momentos atrás le arrojara la sopa. -_Por aquí.- _Ambos entraron en un viejo vagón y serraron rápidamente la puerta tras de sí con un gigantesco pincel_. -No los veía tan molestos desde que me comí la última pieza de pollo-_

_-¡Anciano!- _lo reconoció Ryoga

_-Sabía que eras tú- _Muchacho_ -¿Qué tal te fue con mi regalo?-_

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, bastante mal-_ Respondió Ryoga tronándose los nudillos.

_-T-t-tranquilo muchacho acabo de salvar tu vida-_

_-Quizás, pero también fue tu culpa que intentaran atacarme-_

_-Eso fue porque no la atrapaste-_ replico el anciano

_-NO PUDISTE SIMPLEMENTE DÁRMELA-_

_-Na eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil- _

_-Ahora si veras….-_

_

* * *

_

_-Con lo que me entretienen tus historias-_ Comento Ranma sarcásticamente.

_-En verdad-_ contesto Ryoga animado.

_-No idiota es sarcasmo, además esa historia no explica nada-_

_-A eso iba torpe, si solo dejaras de interrumpir-_

_-Si-si-_

_-Bien como iba diciendo-_

_

* * *

_

_-Que agresivo eres muchacho no tenias por que golpearme tan duro- _se quejaba el desalineado viejo con un ojo morado.

_-Pero de qué habla, si solo lo toque porque es un anciano, Además_ _que hace aquí.-_

El anciano tomo una postura solemne _-Sigo en mi búsqueda de los ingredientes secretos de la escuela de arte marcial de la caligrafía-_

_-Sí recuerdo que comento algo de eso la última vez-_

_-Así es, si consigo todos los ingredientes podre crear la legendaria tinta indeleble invisible-_

_-Y ¿cuáles son esos ingredientes tan difíciles de encontrar?-_

El hombre busco entre sus ropas y saco un pergamino _–Estos-_ contesto al entregárselo al joven.

Ryoga lo abrió en silencio y comenzó a leer -2 litros de leche, Medio quilo de huevo, una barra de pan integral….-

_-Esto no es tan difícil de conseguir-_ remarco Ryoga -_Si tiene su grado de dificultad encontrar una tienda pero no como para tardar meses. ¿Ya se tal vez mi mapa le sirva?-_ el chico perdido también buscó entre sus popas y saco un mapa hecho por él en donde tenía marcado dos tiendas, una sobre algo que parecía ser la torre de pizza y otra en medio del océano atlántico-

_-Si solo hubiera una más cerca reafirmo Ryoga amargamente-_

_

* * *

_

_-¿No has pensado que ay muy pocas e Ranma?-_

_-¿En qué mundo vives Ryoga?-_

_-He-_

_-No importa continua-_

_-A sí.-_

_

* * *

_

_-No, esa no es la lista, eso es lo que me pidió mi esposa del mandado hace cuarenta años, cuando emprendí mi búsqueda… posiblemente debí llevárselas antes. Es que la leche ya está un poco cuajada, dijo mostrando un bote con un líquido verde dentro-_

_-¿Entonces cual es la lista?-_

_-Déjame ver-_ hurgo de nuevo entre sus prendas _-¡aquí esta!-_

Ryoga la tomo y volvió a leer. -Tentáculo de medusa rey y cascara de huevo de fénix y amor al mesclar los ingredientes- _-Ya veo ¿y qué has conseguido?-_

_-A pues…. El amor para mesclar los ingredientes_- respondió el anciano con un aire desolador para que después se hiciera un total silencio.

…..

_-Menos mal- _comento Ryoga_ -porque es lo único que no traigo en mi mochila-_

_-¿QUE DIJISTE?-_

_-Que aquí tengo los demás ingredientes para su tinta-_

_-E-e-en verdad no bromeas-_

_-No lo hago, es mas-_ dijo Ryoga inclinándose a su mochila _-aquí tiene, a mi no me sirven de nada y cuando intente hacer un estofado con ellos tenía un sabor horrible. Si tan solo las tiendas de abarrotes fueran más comunes._ Comento serrando fuertemente su puño por la frustración.

Una gota de sudor le apareció al anciano y después confirmo que todos los ingredientes eran genuinos _–Gracias-_ salto el anciano con cataratas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras tomaba las manos de Ryoga y un fondo de flores aparecía de la nada _-Lo haré ahora mismo-_ dijo el anciano sacando unos extraños utensilios.

_-Por mí no ay ningún problema- _contesto Ryoga mientras se ponía de pie_._ -_Creo que será mejor que me valla-_ Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta que ya se había acallado y justo en el momento que iba a tomar el pincel enorme para desatrancarla, comenzaron los golpes de nuevo.

_-Porque la tiraste…matar…..matar…..matar…..S.T.A.R.S….-_

Ryoga sintió un escalofrió _-Creo que mejor me quedo por un rato mas…-_

_

* * *

_

En la actualidad en un motel

_-Tú despierta que no te dejo trabajar cerca de mi nieta para que te duermas-_

_-Donde estoy quien me habla-_ Decía un mareado Mousse que se encontraba atorado entre el techo del sexto piso y el piso del séptimo.

_-Mousse, tonto tu no trabajar y Champoo tener que hacer tu parte, Champoo enojada-_ Dijo la joven amazona al cruzarse de brazos.

_-Vamos Champoo pero si llegaste corriendo a la tienda y gritando que Mousse estaba partido y que debía venir a pegarlo- _

_-Es que yo… no querer trabajar tanto_- contesto rápidamente la chica.

_-GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MI AMADA CHAMPOO-_ grito Mousse para liberar sus brazos y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su amada. _-Te amo tanto botoncito de flor-_

_-Poner lentes idiota-_

_-A que, si espera-_ el maestro de armas ocultas saco los lentes de su manga y se los coloco de inmediato _–AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Momia pasa, ¿qué hace usted cambiándose por Champoo?-_

_-No me cambie idiota-_ respondió y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su bastón para tirarlo al piso inferior. _-¿Y bien?-_ se asomo la anciana por el hoyo.

_-¿Bien qué?- _pregunto el joven al pararse del suelo y sacudirse un poco las ropas.

_-¿Quién fue el que te dejo en esas lamentables condiciones?-_

_-PUES USTED-_ Grito enojado

_-Antes de que yo llegara-_ contesto Cologane volteando los ojos

_-Mmmmmm, si ahora recuerdo-_ Dijo tan feliz que empezó a baila y revolotear por el cuarto.

_-Le haber pegado bastante duro, ser feliz al recordar dolor-_ Comento Champoo al verlo bailar.

_-Bueno, debo de admitir que alguna vez pensé que después de tanto maltrato terminaría gustándole-_ opino la anciana.

-_¿Entonces a Mousses gustar que Champoo pegar?-_

_-Eso parece querida. Se llama masoquismo-_

_-Bueno si a Mousse gustarle, Champoo sacrificarse para hacer a Mousse feliz-_

_-Yo creo que a ti solo te gusta golpearlo- _respondió la anciana entrecerrando los ojos

_-¿Qué?- _grito Mousse desde abajo al escuchar la conversación. _-Claro que no me gusta que me peguen-_

_-Hhhaaa-_ Dijo Champoo algo decepcionada.

_-Estoy feliz porque encontré al idiota de Ranma aquí-_

Ellas entendieron enseguida el significado de esas palabras y solo eso basto para explicarlo todo.

_-¿Quién estar con él?-_ pregunto la joven con un aura sombría al sacar unas espadas chinas de entre sus ropas.

_-Espera sobrina no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, después de todo no esperarías que tu prometido fuera un santo, además aun no contraen nupcias así que técnicamente es libre-_

_-Eso no importar a Champoo. Champoo molestar porque no venir con ella-_

_-A ya veo dijo la anciana, siendo de esa forma. Y bien Mousse ¿vas a responder o no?-_

_-A si claro-_ Contesto rápidamente _-Venia junto con Ryoga-_

….

* * *

en el dojo Tendo

Ryoga se estremeció y vio a Ranma hacer lo mismo.

_-¿Sentiste eso Ranma?-_

_-Si fue extraño, alguna clase de escalofrió… No importa continua con la explicación-_

_

* * *

_

_-TERMINE-_ Grito el anciano. _-Si por fin esta completo la legendaria tinta invisible sí ya puedo regresar a casa con la cabeza en alto-_ estaba feliz con un enorme garrafón lleno de un líquido incoloro.

_-Es hora de probarlo, ¿Qué te parecería muchacho, tener de nuevo el dios de la pelea en tu abdomen para que saque todo tú potencial?-_

_-Lo siento pero no-_ Decidido Ryoga.

_-¿Que por qué no?- R_eplico el anciano con ojos de cachorrito.

_-Porque esa cosa se veía ridícula y me causo muchos problemas-_

_-Es verdad, El gran defecto de la escuela de arte marcial de la caligrafía siempre han sido sus espantosos diseños, pero eso termino, con esta tinta ya no habrá más vergüenza y nos volveremos la mejor escuela del mundo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJ coff, coff, JAJAJAJAJAJ-_

Ryoga coloco sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre sus parpados y respiro profundo en señal de cansancio_. -Pues vera aun siendo así yo no deseo vencer a nadie por medio de poder que no viene de un arduo entrenamiento y…-_

_-Listo-_ dijo el anciano con un pincel en la mano después de bajar la camisa de Ryoga.

_-He ¿Qué? ¿Listo qué?-_

_-¿Qué decías algo? es que estaba muy concentrado en mi obra de arte marcial que no te puse atención-_ Confeso el anciano.

_-¿Me pinto?- _pregunto el chico con rabia

_-Claro-_ contesto triunfante el anciano al levantar el dedo pulgar a Ryoga.

_-Usted verá…..-_

_

* * *

_

_-Y lo demás ya no importa tanto-_ termino Ryoga.

_-Con que eso paso-_

_-Ryoga afirmó con la cabeza-_

_-¿Y ese frasco tiene la pintura?-_

_-Si eso tiene, me dio un poco como compensación por haberme pintado-_

_-Entonces si me pinto con esto en el estomago tendré más fuerza-_

_-Si algo así-_

_-Bueno-_ dijo Ranma al destapar el frasco y verter su contenido sobre su abdomen.

_-no sentí nada-_ dijo Ranma el tocar su abdomen

_-¿Qué has hecho?-_ pregunto Ryoga preocupado.

-Me aseguro de acerté morder el polvo- contesto el chico con confianza después se paro y tomo posición de combate _-vamos Ryoga-_ desafío a su compañero mientras movía la mano.

_-Espera Ranma no es tan simple-_ Intento explicar Ryoga pero fue interrumpido abruptamente

_-Cobarde, inútil, fracasado, cerdo-_

_-Tú te lo buscaste Ranma-_ murmuro Ryoga con muchas venas en marcadas en su cien.

_-Si te espero-_

Un momento después… Ranma flotaba boca abajo en el estanque después de destrozar una de las rocas con su cuerpo provocando un fuerte estruendo.

_-Y ahora quien muerde el polvo Ranma- _dijo Ryoga apretando su puño frente a el

_-¿Qué paso?-_ Preguntaba Ranma al tomarse de la orilla del estanque.

_-Es necesario que tenga alguna figura si no, no funciona-_ aclaro el chico perdido

_-Entonces si pierde su figura el efecto desvanece-_

_-Si ¿y qué?-_ Pregunto Ryoga sin entender aun a que se refería Ranma

_-Que si mancho tu dibujo con la tinta perderá su efecto-_

_-ES VERDAD-_ grito Ryoga con los ojos chispeantes y una gran sonrisa _-Vamos apúrate antes de que seque-_

Ryoga fue hasta la orilla del lago y de un brusco impulso saco a Ranma del mismo, quien se incorporo rápidamente para brincar sobre Ryoga trepándose en él y abrasarlo con brazos y piernas, intentando unir sus cuerpos lo más posible lo que dio como resultado una posición bastante extraña, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en algo que no fuera terminar con el dibujo de Ryoga. Claro que por distintos motivos pero el fin era el mismo.

Decidido Ryoga abraso con fuerza a Ranma lo suficiente para sacarle algunos quejidos y un una decena de tronidos de huesos.

Crees que ya esta, pregunto Ryoga después de un par de minutos de estar de esa forma.

El espíritu de Ranma abandonaba su cuerpo maltrecho como fantasmita, pero al ser aflojado el agarre de Ryoga, regreso a ella velozmente. Este, no sé, mejor y si dejamos el abraso y nos frotamos para estar seguros, sugirió Ranma más que nada por su seguridad e integridad física.

Si podría funcionar comento Ryoga convencido, ambos tenían fuego en la mirada ese que solo aparecía al momento del combate.

Para poder impulsarse un poco más fuerte Ranma coloco sus talones sobre la cadera de Ryoga, dejando sus tobillos en la espalda del chico y sus pies sobre la parte alta de los glúteos del muchacho quien se encontraba firmemente parado con sus piernas un poco separadas para mantener en equilibrio de ambos, quienes comenzaron a frotarse de manera rítmica perfecta.

_-Mgg, mgg. Este comportamiento empieza a inquietarme- _Ambos escucharon la voz de Nabiki que venía desde la casa. Ella se encontraba recargada en una de las vigas de madera que eventualmente se repetían. _–que interesante, baje por un poco de agua y me encuentro con esta escena-_

Ellos se voltearon a verla aun en la misma posición _-¿De qué hablas?-_ pregunto Ryoga regresándole la mirada a Nabiki

Pero Ranma entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, la posición, los movimientos, ambos torsos desnudos, el cuerpo de Ranma como mujer, todo pero absolutamente todo hacía pensar que ocurría algo completamente distinto, bueno ni tanto.

Ranma se quito de un movimiento aventando a Ryoga al suelo.

_-Que tienes Ranma-_

_-N-n-nosotros-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Nuestros cuerpos.-_

Por fin Ryoga entendió y puso una cara de espanto _-No es lo que crees- _intento explicar

_-Sí que son lentos. Aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué hacían eso, se que no es el motivo que yo lo haría-_ Contesto Nabiki con su mirada maliciosa, _-Bueno supongo que no ay problema- _después de estas palabras Nabiki dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa paro justo antes de entrar comento _-Pero para estar segura, mejor que Ryoga se venga con migo-_

_-¿QUÉ?-_ grito el chico desconcertado.

_-Si, a mi cuarto, podrías dormir en la alfombra, supongo que es mejor que el suelo del comedor.-_

_-Yo-y-yo no, no puedo tu eres una chica y yo- yo soy-_

_-No me digas un cerdo _-respondió la Nabiki al voltear con una media sonrisa dejando a Ryoga completamente helado-_ Sabes es una lástima, porque si no quieres estar con migo me podría aburrir y cuando estoy aburrida me da por hablar-_

_-Intentas chantajearnos Nabiki-_ comento Ranma molesta

_-Sí, no fui lo suficientemente clara-_ respondió con cinismo.

-_Bien iré-_ dijo Ryoga _–pero prométeme que Akane no se entere de esto-_

_-No dejes que te tome ninguna foto y siempre mantente firme, ella huele el miedo_- Le aconsejo Ranma.

Nabiki sonrió triunfante ya había encontrado la manera de manipular a Ryoga. _-Cuánto dinero podre ganar- _murmuro al subir las escaleras con Ryoga siguiéndola.

_-¿Dijiste algo Nabiki?-_

_

* * *

_

Finalmente termine de reeditar todos los capítulos del 1 al 9 en la gran mayoría de estos no cambie demasiadas cosas y solo mejore un poco la ortografía y la redacción sin embargo en este ultimo si hubo algunos cambios un poco más notorios deseando que sea de su agrado.

Espero que disfruten la segunda tanda de capítulos que esta por venir.


	10. Chapter 10

_-E-e-estás segura que puedo pasar –_

_-Sí, y si te portas bien quizás te deje dormir en la alfombra-_

_-Pero y si Akane se entera de esto-_

_-Que puede decir después de todo eres mi prometido o no-_

Ryoga desvió la mirada fijándola en alguna parte del cuarto mientras decía _-Yo no puedo selo yo estoy enamorado de alguien más-_

_-Si no me digas-_ replico Nabiki cruzándose de brazos después de un suspiro _-Porque Akane se lleva a todos los idiotas-_

_-Que dijiste-_ Ryoga se mostro confundido ante estas palabras

_-Si eso-_ respondió Nabki al darle la espalda a Ryoga y empezar a sollozar

_-¿No estás llorando o sí?-_ pregunto Ryoga preocupado

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo? eres mi prometido y haces algo tan cruel como decirme lo poco atractiva que soy en mi propio cuarto-_

_-¡No, no es eso!, yo no creo que seas poco atractiva es mas creo que eres muy linda y que cualquier hombre seria feliz de estar a tu lado-_ intento consolar el chico.

_-Ya veo ¿tu estarías feliz?-_ pregunto Nabiki aun de espaldas.

_-Si yo supongo, pero creo que no es la manera correcta de…-_

_-Ssss silencio-_ Ryoga no acabo de hablar cuando Nabiki lo interrumpió y se giro mostrando entre sus manos una grabadora de la cual provenía el sonido del llanto después de presionar un botón se escucho la voz de Ryoga -sería feliz de estar a tu lado Nabiki-

Ryoga puso una cara de terror

_-Este material es bastante lamentable-_ comento Nabiki mientras ponía de nuevo la grabación _-¿qué pasaría si se lo muestro a mi pequeña hermana-_

_-No se lo muestres a Akane-_ pidió Ryoga entrando en pánico.

_-Quizás no lo haga, pero todo tiene un precio queridito y mañana te diré el costo de esto, por cierto-_ continuo Nabiki al llevar su mano al interior de su blusa _-sobre lo que hacías afuera con Ranma conseguí una muy buena toma y con esta ya tengo dos-_

-De que hablas- pregunto el chico perdido sudando como regadera.

_-Porque no lo ves por ti mismo-_ respondió Nabiki al sacar un par de fotografías en las que estaban Ranma y él en forma bastante sugestiva la primera era en el baño y la segunda en el jardín de la casa y en ambas era fácil malinterpretar lo que sucedía.

Ryoga quedo completamente paralizado al verlas

Nabiki al notarlo dio un paso hacia adelante para quitar de las manos de Ryoga las fotografías.

_-¿Qué opinas? creo que el costo de estas fotografías será de 50000 yens, aunque pienso que están demasiado baratas quizás suba el precio en los próximos segundos y…-_

Ryoga apenas reacciono y llevo lentamente su mano hacia su pantalón para sacar un curioso monedero de un diseño similar al de su banda.

Nabiki tomo el monedero y le dio las fotos al chico quien las rompió inmediatamente.

_-Muy bien queridito ahora solo te faltan decientas mas, así que busca un poco de dinero. Por cierto como tu prometida yo pienso en tu bien así que podría darte un pequeño préstamo que tú me pagarías con un poco de trabajo ¿qué te parece?-_

Ryoga apenas junto fuerza para asentir con la cabeza.

_-Bien aclarado esto, ahora fuera que tengo sueño-_ índico Nabiki al dejarse caer es su cama.

Ryoga aun sin habla dio la vuelta abriola puerta del cuarto y salió como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte.

_-¿Que paso?-_ le pregunto Ranma ya en su apariencia masculina y con el pelo algo mojado.

-_Yo vi el infierno_- contesto Ryoga -_y tú me ayudaras a pagarlo-_

_-¿Pero de que hablas puerco?-_

_-De que hablo, ¿estás tonto o qué? ella me está extorsionando y todo esto es por tu culpa-_

_-La mía, si como no, porque no mejor en lugar de culpar a los demás por tus tonterías aceptas las consecuencias_- le indico Ranma molesto.

_-Qué pero que dices si tú fuiste el de las brillantes ideas, la de ver mi abdomen en el baño y de mancharnos, además no explicaste nada y ahora tendré que casarme- _Grito Rioga desesperado.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de Nabiki se abrió mostrando a una enfadada chica _-suficiente quiero dormir y ustedes siguen gritando frente a mi cuarto, así que o se van ahora o todo el mundo tendrá estas fotografías para mañana-_ amenazo al mostrarlas.

Unos segundos después en el tejado de la casa Tendo -_no fue mi culpa- índico Ranma_

_- Claro que lo fue –_

_-Que no idiota- _

_-Que si afeminado-_

_-¿Que dijiste puerco?- _

_-Lo que escuchaste travesti-_

_-Suficiente marrano-_

_-YA CALLENSE-_ se escucho un gran grito del interior de la casa.

* * *

En el restauran de Cologane

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices _Mousse?-_

_-Claro anciana yo no mentiría, con eso-_ respondía un maltrecho joven con una gran cantidad de chichones en su cabeza.

_-Champoo__ no creer, __Champoo__ jugar más con __Mousse__ hasta que el decir la verdad-_

_-Pero__ Champoo__ te digo que eran Ranma y Rioga-_ índico el pato completamente aterrado ante la idea de que Champoo siguiera "jugando" con él.

_-Sabes sobrina, quizás sea cierto-_

_-¿Que como? pregunto la amazona bastante confundida-_

_-Veras es una teoría, no más bien una leyenda sobre el agua de las fosas malditas la cual ha pasado de generación en generación de líderes amazonas la cual habla sobre los efectos residuales de la maldición, como sabes el efecto obvio de la maldición es la transformación física pero se cree que eso no es todo.-_

_-¿Que querer decir abuela?-_

La anciana dio un salto y se paro en perfecto equilibrio sobre su bastón _-Veamos en tu caso, desde que fuiste maldita a aumentado tu agilidad tu equilibrio y tu sigilo de una manera impresionante, sin embargo como todos estos efectos pueden ser atribuidos al entrenamiento no existe una manera segura de corroborar la hipótesis de que las capacidades innatas de la forma maldita se mezclen con la forma humana del maldecido, sin embargo esto podría ser explicado de la siguiente manera, cuando tú te transformas en gato aun conservas tu mente y pensamiento intacto ¿no es así?-_

_-Si-_ respondió Champoo de forma distraída intentando retener toda la información dada por Cologane.

_-Bueno entonces-_ continuo la anciana _-si el pensamiento es un rasgo humano que se mantiene en la forma maldita ¿porque los rasgos dominantes de la forma maldita no podrían manifestarse en su forma humana? si pensamos que esta teoría es cierta podríamos explicar la mejoría de __Mousse__ en el combare aéreo y de larga distancia además de su sobresaliente habilidad parara saltar a grandes alturas, del mismo modo se podría aplicar al joven Hibiki su forma maldita es la de un jabalí y las capacidades más sobresalientes del muchacho son la fuerza y la resistencia. ¿pero es solo eso? el joven es bástate temperamental rasgo distintivo de esa especie, y esto último es lo verdaderamente preocupante._

_-¿A qué te refieres abuela?-_ pregunto Champoo algo confundida.

_-Que si no solo los rasgos físicos dejan remanentes mediante de la transformación, si no también algunos rasgos emocionales, esto podría hacer que rama en su particular caso sintiera de forma inconsciente atracción hacia los_- Cologane trago salivas ates de soltar la conclusión de su hilo de ideas _-hombres.-_

_-¡QUE!-_ grito Champoo impresionada por la declaración de su abuela.

_-Si yo siempre lo supe-_ afirmo Mousse al pararse del suelo donde los golpes de su amada lo habían dejado.

_-Tu cállate __Mousse-_ dijo Champoo enfurecida al golpearlo con su arma en la cabeza dejándolo in cociente.

_-Cálmate __Champoo__ los efectos residuales de la maldición son solo una leyenda y no ay_ forma _de comprobarlos. Puede que todo esto sea solo un malentendido_**-** intento tranquilizar a su nieta.

_-Quizás ser verdad,- _respondió la chica al respirar profundo-_ pero por si acaso __Champoo__ mañana aclarar cosas con Ranma y matar a Ryoga Hibiki- _comento lo ultimo con completa naturalidad y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cologane miro como su sobrina se retiraba _-no puedo permitir que enfrentes a Ryoga, el chico es bastante fuerte y si llegases a perder contra él las cosas solo se complicarían mas para todos-_ pensó la anciana pero fu e interrumpida abruptamente al ver una sombra entrar por la ventana del restaurante.

_-Hasta que te encuentro-_ recalco el intruso

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto con desprecio la mujer.

_-Nada, ¿es que un viejo amigo no puede venir a visitar a su antigua "amiga"?-_

_-Tú y yo no somos nada __Happosai__, no desde que mostraste tu verdadero rostro-_

Happosai brinco sobre una mesa y miro a Cologane de manera retadora estando ya a su misma altura _-Es que recordé lo bien que te veías cuando joven y quise asegurarme de si valía la pena-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_ cuestiono la anciana sin comprender lo que pasaba por la retorcida mente del viejo.

_-No nada. Sería demasiado peligroso solo por un poco de placer-_ afirmo Happosai para salir del restorán tan rápido como entro.

_-¿Que se trae ese viejo?-_ se pregunto Cologane en la oscuridad del lugar.

* * *

_- Ves lo que logras idiota, ahora todos están despiertos por tu culpa-_ reclamo Ranma a Ryoga mientras ambos estaban sentados en el tejado del Dojo.

_-¿Cómo te atreves a culparme Ranma?-_ le gruño Ryoga.

_-Supongo que ya no importa-_comento Ranma al ignorar la pregunta de su compañero.

_-¿Qué cosa que ya no importa?-_

_-Pues tu poder, lo del dios de la pelea y eso-_ contesto Ramna al acostarse y poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

_-Entonces te rindes, así de fácil, admites que soy…mejor que tu-_

_-¡Quién demonios dijo eso idiota! deja de soñar, solo dije que no importa que tengas el dibujo porque yo de igual forma te pateare el trasero-_ respondió Ranma al darle la espalda a su amigo.

_-Si pues eso quiero verlo-_ respondió el chico perdido de manera retadora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ahora lo entendía sabía que no importara que peligro enfrentara o cuánto tiempo pasara su revalidad con Ranma siempre estaría inalterable y firme como en el primer día. Ryoga se acostó en el tejado de la misma forma que Ranma _–después de todo eres mi amigo Ranma-_ murmuro el chico perdido.

_-Si claro que bien, amigo del que no puede dar tres pasos sin perderse. Ahora duérmete-_ le indico Ranma.

Ryoga asintió y cerró sus ojos entrando en un agradable ambiente de tranquilidad sin embargo no pasaron ni dos minutos en esa forma, cuando sintió que Ranma le levantaba la camisa y le rallaba el abdomen con un marcador indeleble.

Ryoga apretó su puño y una gran vena se le formo _–Ranma MUERE- _

A la mañana siguiente

_Genma_ y Soun se encontraban jugando una partida matutina de ajedrez.

_-Que tal durmió Tendo- _

_-No muy bien por todo el escándalo que se armo durante la noche-_ confeso el aludido.

_-En serio, yo no había dormido tan bien en años-_ comento _Genma_ sonriendo _-Con el anciano fueras y sin Ranma durmiendo cerca pude descansar, quizás no lo sepa- _se acerco a Soun como si fuese a decir algo de suma importancia _-pero Ranma patea mientras duerme-_ comento y saco una pieza del tablero.

_-Si lo sé, me lo dices casi a diario-_ respondió el señor Tendo cabeceando de sueño sin notar la trampa que había hecho su amigo.

_-En ese estado casi es aburrido ganarte __Soun-_ sentencio _Genma_ al poner en jaque al rey oponente.

_-¿Que cuando paso esto?-_ Pregunto _Soun_ mientras Ranma entraba al comedor con la cabeza vendada y murmurando cosas inentendibles con evidente molestia.

_-¿Estás bien Ranma?-_ preguntaba Kasumi preocupada al verlo entrar al comedor.

_-Sí, también como se puede estar al estar cerca de un idiota-_ detrás de el venia Ryoga también con chichones en la cabeza y con vendas en la misma.

_-¿Que dijiste Maldito?-_

_-Vamos chicos compórtense-_ les pidió Kasumi mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a escasos centímetros.

_-Si, como digas __Kasumi-_ contesto Ryoaga.

_-No vale la pena-_ agrego de mala gana ranma al voltearse

Se sentaran alrededor de la mesa y la chica volvió a la cocina. Después de un momento en silencio bajo Akane y al llegar al comedor su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a Ranma y luego a Ryoga después llevo su mano a su pecho pues su corazón latía apresuradamente _-¿Te encuentras bien Ranma? pregunto realmente preocupada-_

_-Sí, sí estoy bien-_ respondió el chico restándole importancia a la pregunta.

_-Que grosero Ranma, yo solo estaba preguntando_- le recrimino Akane para luego sentarse junto a Ryoga -¿_y tu Ryoga como te sientes?-_

Ryoga se sonrojo al pensar que Akane se preocupaba por el _-yo es-estoy bien __Akane, no te preocupes-_ respondió apenas, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

_-Vamos __Akane__ un par de golpes no le harían nada a un cerdo como Ryoga-_ agrego Ranma molesto al ver la atención que recibía el chico perdido.

_-Cállate Ranma ¿o es que tú no estás bien?-_ replico Akane con enojo

_-Listo, ya está la comida-_ índico _Kasumi_ al entrar al comedor con barios guisos para servir en la mesa

Todos empezaron a comer cuando Nabiki bajo con unas pequeñas ojeras y se sentó a lado de _Ranma_ justo frente a _Ryoga_ y puso sus codos sobre la mesa -¿_a que no saben que vi ayer?_- dijo de manera tranquila provocando que ranma se atragantara y poniendo a _Ryoga_ pálido.

-_No ¿que viste __Nabiki?-_ pregunto Akane intentando hacer conversación _-pues veras __Akane__ ayer por la noche- _

_Ryoga_ rápidamente se levanto de la mesa -¿qué quieres que haga?- pregunto a Nabiki con frialdad.

_-O nada "amorcito"-_ respondió ella

Akane la miro extrañada _-¿Amorcito? ¿Por qué le llamas así a Ryoga?-_ pregunto

_-A pues es muy fácil hermanita, papa decidió que no solo tu estuvieras comprometida con un prometedor artista marcial así que desde ayer cuando saliste se hizo oficial el compromiso entre Ryoga y yo- _respondió la chica jugueteando con sus palillos.

Akane se quedo sin habla que y como eran las preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

Ryoga se desmorono al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Akane y Ranma lo noto de inmediato -_es suficiente __Nabiki__ no molestes mas a Ryoga-_ indico con seriedad.

_-¿O que podría pasarme?-_ pregunto la chica en tono de burla.

_-Créeme no quedaras que Ryoga te odie, pues ese idiota nunca perdona nada-_ agrego Ranma_ -ni siquiera unos panes de la secundaria-_

_-Está bien-_ dijo Nabiki perdiendo el interés _-de todas formas ya tengo planes y como me sentí enferma envié un justificante a la escuela-_ comento al pararse y caminar a la puerta _-Ryoga cámbiate que tu estas dentro de mis planes-_ dijo para retirarse del comedor.

Akane se paró de su lugar y le dio alcance a su hermana -_NABIKI-_ le grito cuando la chica se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras continuo _-no juegues con él, Ryoga es un chico noble y bueno aunque algo solitario y eso lo lleva a tomar malas decisiones, así que no lo lastimes_. Le indico a su hermana con una cara seria.

_-Claro que no hermanita, lamentablemente yo no podría lastimarlo de ninguna forma ya que la única que tiene ese poder sobre el eres tu-_ respondió la aludida al terminar de subir la escalera.

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Akane Sin comprender a que se refería su hermana.

Después del desayuno Ranma y Akane caminaban rumbo a la escuela como solían hacerlo -_Ranma creo que descubrí algo el secreto de Ryoga ayer en la noche- _comento la chica de la nada cosa que hizo que Ranma casi callera de la baranda por la que caminaba.

_-S-si y ¿cual es?-_ pregunto temiendo que ella supiera lo de la maldición de su rival.

_-Bueno yo descubrí algo y eso es lo importante- _dijo Akane _-pero creo que no es de tu incumbencia- _remarco la chica y apresuro el paso, _-de seguro no le importa a Ranma si Ryoga está enamorado de mi_- pensó Akane _-y si, si le importa-_ se preguntaba _-no tonterías, de seguro fue solo un sueño- _concluyo.

_-¡Oye espera!-_

_-NO-_ grito Akane al correr

_-A SI PUES TU LO PEDISTE MARIMACHA- _grito Ranma al seguir la carrera

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Ranma había ganado por apenas un par de metros _-aun no eres lo suficientemente rápida-_ le dijo el chico con bastante _soberbia -pero que se podía esperar si compites contra el mejor_- Esto último de alguna forma en la mente de Ranma era un cumplido.

_-Si bueno ya-_ le contesto la chica _-no importa_- dijo al dar algunos pasos al interior de la escuela.

_-Alto ay Ranma Saotome, yo Kuno Tatewaki te desafío a un duelo por el amor de mi hermosa ángel cabello de fuego y por el amor de mi salvaje flor Akane Tendo- _

_-No paso, no estoy interesado en tus tonterías el día de hoy Kuno-_

_-Que, es acaso que te acobardas y aceptas mí superioridad en esta batalla que dará como resultado solo tu derrota-_

_-Nop, nada de eso es solo que estoy cansado de tanto palear-_ contesto Ranma con desdén al llevar sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se empezaba a amontonar la gente después de todo las peleas entre los dos mejores artistas marciales de la escuela Furinkan siempre eran entretenidas

_-Pelear ¿con quién?-_ pregunto Kuno

_-Pues con Ryoga-_ respondió Ranma con naturalidad cuando de la nada salió una bicicleta que golpeo a Kuno en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

-RANMA- grito Champoo montada en la bici y saltando hacia Ranma para intentar abrasarlo sin embargo Ranma se quito a un lado.

_-¿Ser bardad que tu estar cansado por pelear con Rioga?- _pregunto Champoo al reincorporarse

_-Si ¿por que más seria?-_

_-Pues no sé. Por tener sexo con él-_ respondió Champoo sin tapujos.

Ranma se quedo blanco.

_-¡QUE! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA?-_ grito Akane molesta mientras se oían cuchicheos entre los espectadores.

_-Pues de __Mousse__, el los vio en un motel ayer cuando hacer entregas-_ respondió Champoo

Kuno se paro con las marcas de ruedas en su espalda,-_¿eso es cierto Ranma?-_

_-¡CLARO QUE NO!-_ negó el chico

Kuno llevo su mano a su barbilla meditando un poco lo que había escuchado y llego a una conclusión -No te creo-sentencio -una creatura tan vil y llena de perversiones como tú de seguro lo hizo agrego el maestro de Kendo

_-Tu Kuno_- remarco Ranma molesto _además -¿QUÉ PUEDE VER __MOUSSE__ SI ÉL ES SIEGO COMO TOPO?-_ Grito intentando negar la situación.

_-Si yo pensar eso al principio, pero __Mousse__ seguir insistiendo así que torturar para que decir la verdad y el decir lo mismo, por eso mejor venir a preguntar-_ aclaro la chica de cabello purpura

-_CLARO QUE NO-_ grito Akane _-Ranma y Ryoga son amigos ellos nunca tendrían esa clase de relación y cuando la tuvieron fue por culpa de un hechizo- _defendió Akane

_-¿Cuando la tuvieron?-_ pregunto Champoo al mirar a Ranma con furia

De nuevo los murmuros se hicieron presentes.

_Mousse_ salto de la reja y agarro las manos de Akane_ -lo vez mi amada __Champoo,__ yo no mentía Ranma es un degenerado, ahora que sabes la verdad marchémonos a china y casémonos. Si amor mío-_

Kuno se acerco a Ranma _–bueno no puedo decir que entiendo la mente de un enfermo como tú, pero si eso te aleja de mi adorada Akane y de mi querida chica del cabello de fuego entonces tienes mi apoyo Ranma-_

_-Tú Kuno Tatewaki, eres el más enfermo de todos. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-_ grito Ranma al patear a kuno y hacerlo desaparecer en el horizonte con un bello destello.

_-Mousse__ no interrumpir-_ exigió Champoo

_Mousse_ saco sus lentes de su manga y al colocárselos se dio cuenta de que agarraba a Akane y al voltear solo pudo ver claramente el arma en forma de bola de la chica al estrellarse contra su cara.

_-Y bien-_ pregunto _Champoo_ cruzándose de brazos cuando _-¿Ranma y Ryoga tener relación de amor?-_ pregunto la chica.

Si yo también quiero saberlo se escucho la voz de Ukyo que venía desde arriba de ellos ya que la chica salto desde un tercer piso

_-Bueno-_ balbució Akane _-no paso nada, fue por culpa de una caña del amor, sin embargo todo fue un malentendido y ya término_-

Ranma miro a las chicas -que les quede claro a mí me gustan las mujeres y jamás he sentido nada por ningún chico, ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJENME TRANQUILO!- finalizo al entrar a la escuela y Akane lo siguió.

A Ranma hombre no gustar pero a Ranma mujer si gustar, eso dijo abuela Cologane murmuro _Champoo_

* * *

En el Dojo Tendo

Ryoga se estaba cambiando la ropa por un uniforme de fut bol americano _-¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?-_ pregunto el chico a Nabiki

Por publicidad respondió ella hora quiero que avientes ese balón le ordeno y cuando termines te pones el uniforme de beisbol y ondeas el bate entendido

Supongo que si respondió Ryoga bastante confundido mientras obedecía y Nabiki le tomaba video.

* * *

Bueno es todo por este capítulo para el próximo un nuevo chico (bueno no tanto) entra en la escuela Furinkan y mas enredos

Espero que el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada sea de su agrado.


	11. Chapter 11

_-¿Porque hiciste eso Akane?-_

_-¿Que hacer que?- _

_-Que va a ser, decir lo de la caña, ahora ellas estarán molestando y dudando de mi hombría-_

_-Si como si no dudaran ya, además yo solo quería ayudarte, malagradecido-_

_-Pues para la próxima hazme un favor y no digas nada-_ le indico Ranma molesto

_-si eso quieres eso are tonto, además si tanto te preocupa lo que ellas piensen entonces por qué no te casas con ellas-_

_-¿Qué pero quien dijo algo de casarse?-_ replico Ranma al voltear por la ventana y dar por terminada la discusión

_-Eres un tonto Ranma-_ finalizo Akane en voz baja

Afuera en el patio de la escuela champo arrastraba a un inconsciente Mousse mientras Ukyo la seguía

_-Explícate que es todo ese asunto de Ranma y Ryoga-_

_-Champoo__ no tener nada que hablar contigo así que largo- _

_-Mira tú, si insistes en no decir nada te sacare la información a la fuerza-_ reclamo Ukyo

_-Si pues __Champoo__ querer ver eso-_ respondió al amazona tomando postura de combate

_-Tranquilas chicas no deberían pelear, no por ese enfermo inútil y degenerado de Ranma-_ indicaba Kuno Tatewaki con su ropa empolvada y un par de florecitas sobre el montón de tierra que traía en la cabeza

_-TU CÁLLATE_- le gritaron las chicas al intruso

_-Aunque ahora que lo pienso-_ siguió Kuno con su monologo -_si Akane está comprometida con Ranma aun sabiendo que el tuvo un amorío con el muchacho de nombre Ryoga… entonces ella podría aceptar que yo la ame mientras también ame a la chica cabello de fuego, si definitivamente hoy es el mejor día de mi vida-_ declaro para que detrás del apareciera la bandera de Japón arreglos florales y el mar en una gigantesca postal

_-Oye no creo que sea sano que hables solo-_ le indico Mousse

_-¿Qué? y donde están las chicas- _

_-No lo sé, supongo que se fueron hace rato yo desperté apenas un momento atrás-_ aclaro el maestro de armas ocultas al cruzarse de brazos

Sobre el tejado de una casa cercana callo una docena de espátulas arrojadas como dagas mientras Champoo daba saltos hacia atrás en vuelcos para finalmente quedar de pie en la parte más alta del tejado manteniendo el equilibrio con facilidad me dirás ahora pregunto Ukyo

_-No nunca-_ respondió Champoo de manera cortante además _-__Champoo__ tener mejores cosas que hacer que platicar con rival de amor-_

_-¿Si como qué?- _

_-Como matar a Ryoga-_ respondió la chica

Ukyo rio de forma sonora _-tu matar a ese monstro, si claro si supieras la endemoniada fuerza que tiene no dirías eso-_

_-Pues no importar respondió __Champoo__ yo matar y listo, Ranma no mas enamorado de él y estar libre para __Champoo-_

_-¿Ranma enamorado de Ryoga?-_ respondió Ukyo _-eso es ridículo ¿Que no escuchaste lo que dijo? Además yo se que Ryoga está enamorado de otra chica-_

_-Si pero Akane decir que Ryoga y Ranma estar juntos por hechizo de caña-_ contesto Champoo

_-Es cierto-_ pensó Ukyo

* * *

-En el Dojo Tendo-

_-Ahora golpea la pared-_ ordeno___Nabiki_

_-¿Estas segura de eso?-_ pregunto dudoso el chico

_-Si claro es mi casa no te preocupes_- respondió con un ademan de mano

_-Si tú lo pides-_ Ryoga obedeció provocando el desplome en la misma

_-Perfecto, termine-_ declaro ___Nabiki_ para ponerse en pie de su silla y comenzar a recoger su equipo de grabación

_-Bien Ryoga para terminar necesito que firmes aquí-_

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ pregunto el joven con claras sospechas

_-Es acaso que no confías en mi-_ pregunto ___Nabiki_ fingiéndose ofendida

_-No_- respondió secamente _Ryoga_

_-Bien es solo tu inscripción a la escuela Furinkan-_

_-pero yo ya estoy inscrito en una escuela-_

_-¿¡Como cual escuela! Si tú te la pasas perdido-_

_-Es la escuela por correspondencia Amudevi en Sudáfrica-_

_-Bien pues no me importa tú te inscribirás en la escuela Furinkan o si no mi trabajo se desperdiciara y eso me molestaría, así que si no quieres que me enoje mejor haces lo que digo entendiste queridito-_

_-¿O si no que?-_ pregunto el joven perdido de forma desafiante

_-Vaya en verdad que olvidas rápido. las fotos Ryoga, las fotos, si no accedes a mi petición todo Nerima para mañana a esta hora tendrá estas….-_

___Nabiki_ no termino de hablar cuando Ryoga le entregaba los papeles firmados _-Listo aquí están los papeles de inscripción, deseas algo más-_

_-Quizás un masaje de pies y que me abaniques mientras me bronceo respondió la chica llevando un dedo a sus labios-_ para luego negar con la _cabeza -pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que repares los destrozos que causaste-_

_-¿Que cuales destrozos? tu dijiste que no había ningún problema que esta era tu casa-_

_-Si Ryoga mi casa no mi Dojo. Ahora a trabajar queridito-_ indico la chica al ondear las fotos delante del muchacho.

Ryoga apretó los puños y forzó una sonrisa _-si enseguida-_

El estaba reparando el Dojo Tendo dañado gracias a la sesión de video que tuvo por parte de su prometida _-y después de todos los caprichos que él he cumplido-_

_-¿Como estará mi casa?-_ se pregunto recordando que escucho algo sobre un _incendio -en verdad quiero ir y recostarme en el sofá junto a blanquinegra y rodeado de los cachorritos después de todo eso y la sonrisa de Akane son lo mejor de mi vida-_

_-¿Cómo estas Ryoga?-_

Ryoga se sorprendió un poco al ser interrumpido en su monologo pero pudo reconocer la voz de la chica que le hablada _-Ukyo-_ respondió al voltear hacia la cocinera _- he estado mejor- _admitió al secar el sudor de su frente y cargar un par de vigas de madera para llevarlas hacia el Dojo

Ukio salto del tejado a un lado del muchacho _-¿esta vez fueron seis meses no?-_

_-Si -_contesto el sin ahondar más en relatos

_-¿Y que tal como te fue?-_

El chico tuvo un pequeño escalofrió -_no muy bien-_ admitió

Ella puso una cara de frustración conversar con el muchacho era bastante difícil pero eso no la detendría en sus intenciones

Mientras Ryoga continuaba trabajando la chica solo lo observa esperando cualquier señal para reiniciar la conversación y poder preguntarle lo que realmente quería, así pasaron un par de minutos y Ukio comenzaba a impacientarse pues sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo

_-¡Bien Ryoga es suficiente!- _

_-Si-_ paro sus actividades _-dime que es lo que quieres esto es un poco incomodo-_ admitió el muchacho

_-Me entere de que tú tienes un objeto mágico que te ayuda a conseguir el amor de la persona que amas y quisiera ver si me la prestabas por un tiempo- _declaro Ukyo con la cara un poco enrojecida

_-¿Yo?-_ pregunto Rioga _-creo que te estás confundiendo-_

_-No, yo escuche que tenías una caña mágica que pescaba el amor- _

_-Si te refieres a ese maldito objeto créeme no lo quieres, esa cosa solo te causa problemas y al final de cuentas ese amor ni siquiera es verdadero-_

_-Bueno ¿tú lo intentaste no?-_

_-Sí, pero fui un tonto-_ admitió el muchacho agachando la mirada

_-lo que importa es si funciona-_

_-Lo hace, sin embargo como te decía el amor no es…-_

_-No me importa-_ declaro Ukyo al acercarse al muchacho perdido y agarrarlo fuertemente por la camisa _-Dámelo ahora __Hibiki ____Ryōga__ o le diré a Akane lo que en verdad sientes por ella-_ amenazo la chica

Ryoga suspiro y entendía que si Ukyo jugaba esa carta era por que en verdad estaba desesperada _-bien no tengo problema en dártela después de todo supongo que intentaras usarla en Ranma ¿no es así?-_

_-Si esa es mi intensión, que con eso-_ agrego la muchacha

Ryoga se rio de lado recordando lo que la caña había provocado en Ranma ese "amor" obsesivo y su comportamiento sicópata provocado por el encantamiento _-bien vamos por ella, de seguro está en mi mochila… pero no digas que no te lo advertí- _finalizo el joven al colocar las vigas contra una pared y dirigirse al interior del Dojo por una de las tantas aberturas que él había causado

_-Como digas Ryoga, a y por cierto deberías de tener cuidado- _

_-¿Cuidado de que?-_

_-De __Champoo,__ ella escucho que tu y Ranma tienen una especie de relación y está muy molesta y cuando Akane intento defenderlos se entero de lo de la caña-_

_-¡Relación?-_ pregunto Ryoga confundido -_espera ¡Akane!-_ dijo poniendo su rostro completamente abatido

-Si, según entiendo Mousse le dijo que los vio juntos en el cuarto de un motel-

Ryoga se paralizo en verdad empezaba a considerar seriamente abandonar Nerima después de todo una inmensa cantidad de desgracias solían cernirse sobre el pero desde que llego esto pareció haberse multiplicado _-No es lo que crees- _aseguro moviendo las manos desesperadamente frente de si

_-¿No?-_ pregunto la chica _-¿entonces lo que __Mousse__ dijo era verdad?-_

Ryoga maldijo su total incapacidad para ocultar sus emociones así que sabiéndose descubierto decidió aclarar las cosas en parte _-La verdad es que Ranma se encontraba inconsciente y yo lo estaba intentando traer de regreso al Dojo pero en alguna parte del camino me extravié y terminamos en el sitio en el que nos vio Mousse, eso fue todo-_

Ukyo llevo su mano a su barbilla _-puede ser- _agrego después de todo ella conocía bien el atrofiado sentido de la orientación del muchacho _-bueno eso explica las cosas un poco-_

El suspiro con alivio si las cosas seguían así quizás también podría explicarle lo sucedido a la amazona molesta, aunque lo cierto era que en verdad no la conocía bien y las pocas veces que habían tratado eran solo para engañarlo o obtener algo a cambio, con todo esto el aun no la tenía en tan mal concepto como a Ranma _-quizás pueda aclararlo todo-_ Murmuro mientras esculcaba en su mochila para sacar la caña del amor pero el objeto aparecía

-No lo encuentro- dijo Ryoga al vaciar de nuevo el contenido de su mochila… _-no está- _

_-¡búscala bien!-_ exigió Ukyo al arrodillare junto a él y ayudarlo a buscar entre sus cosas

_-No, en verdad no está, supongo que la e de haber perdido en alguna parte-_ admitió con una risita nerviosa y rascando su cabeza

Ukyo lo miro por unos segundos y agacho la mirada luego soltó un suspiro ahogado _-bueno supongo que de igual forma no era la mejor de las ideas- _confeso la chica para ponerse de _pie -no te preocupes Ryoga en realidad no pensaba decirle nada a Akane-_ explico

_-Lo sé… tú no eres así y no creo que debas valerte de la magia para atraer a Ranma, tu eres mucho mejor que eso-_

_-Gracias supongo_- respondió Ukyo un poco sorprendida por la declaración del chico _-bueno nos vemos y espero que sea pronto, adiós Ryoga-_ finalizo para saltar la barda de la casa

_-Ahora a intentar recordar el paradero del objeto, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con migo justo antes de ayudar a Ranma con el viejo y cuando yo saque la tinta invisible ya no estaba así que se debió extraviar en….- _Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una pared quebrándose y de entre el polvo se pudo observar la silueta de una agitada chica sobre una bicicleta y dos espadas gemelas desenvainadas

_-Ahora __Champoo__ matar después de que abuela obligar a hacer entregas, así que Ryoga tu morir rápido para que yo pueda seguir con mi trabajo-_

Ryoga la miro con lágrimas

_-Bien es bueno que aceptes tu destino-_ aclaro la amazona

_-¡PORQUE NO PUDISTE UTILIZAR LA PUERTA O AL MENOS UNO DE LOA HOYOS QUE YA HABÍA!-_ grito el chico

_-Eso no importar-_ comento _Champoo_ apretando sus puños -_tu morir ahora-_

_-Veras __Champoo__ todo esto es un malentendido lo que pasa es….-_

La chica salto hacia el muchacho con intención asesina sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de explicarse.

* * *

En las calles de Nerima se escuchaban gritos de chicas

_-Vamos chiquitas no sean tímidas, dejen que las pesque-_ decía al viejo Happosai disfrazado de oso de peluche mientras saltaba entre los postes y tocaba a la mayor cantidad de chicas con la goma de la caña

Kogane escucho el escándalo y se desvió momentáneamente de seguir a su sobrina para darle trabajo y evitar que se enfrentara a Ryoga

El anciano ya llevaba una par de veintenas de chicas pascadas así que decidió que era suficiente por ahora brinco al centro de la calle para recoger los resultados de su pesca _-vamos chiquitas no se contengan vengan con el tío Happosai, denme su cariñito y sus bragas-_ declaro para poner una sonrisa de la que le escurría baba de lado

Las chicas que habían sido acosadas por el viejo se acercaron lentamente a él para rodearlo

_-O si qué gran vista_- declaro el anciano al mirar las a las chicas a su alrededor -_ahora ámenme-_

Cuando el viejo dijo esto las chicas comenzaron a patearlo y pisarlo con furia _-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO, ESE ES EL ANCIANO QUE SE ROBA LA ROPA INTERIOR, AHORA VERAS VIEJO ENFERMO!-_

_-¡Ay, ay que pascha! ¿Por qué me pegan?-_ decía al viejo mientras Kogane miraba toda la escena complacida

Después de media hora las chicas se cansaron y dejaron al maltrecho anciano en el suelo

_-¿Por qué no funciono?-_ se preguntaba al mirar la caña que aun tenia sujeta en su mano _-¿será porque está rota?-_

_-Tú siempre con tonterías Happosai -_ le indico Kogane

Happosai reconoció su voz enseguida _-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-Ese objeto que tienes es ilegal, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?-_ pregunto la vieja

_-Eso no te importa, además no tengo por qué responderle nada a una anciana-_

Kogane entrecerró sus ojos con molestia_ -bueno pues quédatela, solo recibirás mas golpizas ya que ese objeto es totalmente inútil para alguien como tu-_

_-¿¡A que te refieres!-_ pregunto Happosai interesado por esa declaración

_-Eso no te importa, además no tengo por qué responderle nada a un anciano pervertido-_

Happosai forzó una sonrisa -_porfiador siiii Koganita, por los viejos tiempos- _pidió poniendo cara de inocencia y unos grandes y brillantes ojos.

Kogane lo miro por un momento _-si bien pero no vuelvas a poner esa cara frente a mí que me revuelve el estomago-_

_-Que dices, si antes te encantaba mi mirada seductora-_ declaro el viejo

_-Quizás, pero eso era cuando eras seductor-_ aclaro ofendiendo el anciano

_-¡Pues si ya no lo soy es por tu culpa!-_ reitero Happosai _-además eso no importa, ahora dime ¿por qué no me sirve a mi?-_

_-Porque para que la semilla pueda ser implantada es necesario que haya un nido-_

_-¿Un nido?- _

_-Si la persona a quien intentas pescar no siente absolutamente nada bueno por ti es imposible que la semilla se implante- _

_-¡Que entonces no me sirve de nada!-_ dijo el viejo al tirar la caña por arriba de su hombro y irse caminando de manera abatida por la calle

Kogane salto a la calle _-bueno par a ti es inútil, pero con algo de suerte para mi sobrina si tendrá utilidad- _murmuro la vieja al recoger el objeto

_-¡Ho no mi sobrina!- _

_

* * *

_No se desesperen pronto Happosai llevara a cabo su venganza y Ramna tendrá un entrenamiento intensivo para ponerse a la par de su rival, además como ya saben Ryoga se inscribirá en la escuela, claro si sobrevive a _Champoo y pronto aparecerá el rival más fuerte que alguna vez haya pisado Nerima._ Les aseguro que las cosas se pondrán mas enredadas.


	12. Chapter 12

-MUERE CHICO PERDIDO- grito la amazona de cabello purpura

-Con que así es como se siente Ranma- murmuro Ryoga al sentir el momento tremendamente familiar

Shampoo saco un plato de una de las cajas de comida que llevaba con sigo mientras formaba un látigo de fideos que enredo sobre Ryoga quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, así que ella lo elevo para después azotarlo contra el suelo del Dojo

Se escucho un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo y astillas domino el entorno. A pesar del devastador golpe Shampoo no bajo la guardia sabía que el chico podía enfrentar a Ranma de igual y que con eso no caería así que se mantuvo inmóvil y atenta a cualquier respuesta y cuando la visión se aclaro… Ryoga se encontraba de pie en el centro del hoyo aun envuelto por el látigo de fideos

Dentro de la casa Tendo

-¿Escucho eso Genma?- pregunto Soun al colocar su ficha en la partida de dómino que estaban jugando

-Sí parece que su nuevo yerno esta tomando demasiado enserio su entrenamiento- explico Genma mientras pensaba cual ficha poner

-Solo espero que no dañe mucho el Dojo-

Nabiki miraba la televisión mientras comía una paleta de hielo ¿Que han sabido del viejo pregunto? Distraída mente

-No mucho- explico Genma con un ligero escalofrió -solo dijo que regresaría en una semana y apenas han pasado dos días. El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando no sufres- explicó con tristeza al pensar que pronto volvería el maestro-

-De seguro debe de estar en camino a algún lejano país, en busca de una técnica temible- agrego Soun

-Seguro es eso- aseguro Genma al decidir por fin su movimiento.

-Si claro- respondió Nabiki no muy convencida -iré a ver por que tanto ruido- aclaro al ponerse de pie y tirar el palito de paleta en el sesto

A dos calles del Dojo Tendo

-Haaaa ¿porque tengo tan mala suerte? si siempre he sido un chico amable- se lamentaba un cabizbajo Happosai al caminar en la banqueta -y todo por esa maldición amazona, pero ya verán pronto recuperare lo que me arrebataron-

El viejo miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera al rededor y para su disgusto encontró a Ranma caminando junto a Akane en dirección hacia la casa Tendo -Solo cinco días mas Ranma y conocerás mi venganza- escupió el viejo y luego desapareció, -esta técnica de ahora me ves ahora no me ves sin lugar a dudas es una de las mejores que he robado-

De nuevo en el Dojo Tendo

-Esto ser mas sencillo de lo que yo creer, tu eres muy débil-

-Por favor Shampoo escúchame yo puedo aclararlo todo-

-No importa que decir, Shampoo matar y ya resuelto el problema- contesto la amazona al mover de nuevo su muñeca para mandar a volar al chico quien atravesó una pared saliendo del Dojo y después impacto fuerte contra el suelo sin la posibilidad de bloquear parte del golpe con sus manos

La amazona sintiéndose segura salió caminando del Dojo por la abertura causada en este último ataque. Un par de golpes mas y yo habré ganado afirmo la chica sin embargo contra sus pronósticos el chico se puso de pie una vez mas. -Entiende tu tener que quedar inconsciente así sufrir menos cuando yo matar- explico Shampoo con una fría mirada

Ryoga le devolvió la mirada sin embargo en esta se notaba tristeza -no tengo ningún motivo para pelear contra ti, además mi honor no me lo permite-

-¿Y el que yo querer matarte no ser motivo suficiente?-

-No- respondió simplemente

-¿Entonces dejar que te mate?- pregunto la amazona desconcertada

-RYOGA- se escucho el grito de Nabiki quien miraba la pelea desde una distancia segura con una cámara de video en mano -SI SIGUES DESTRUYENDO EL DOJO PASARAS TODA LA NOCHE REPARÁNDOLO, TEN MÁS CUIDADO-

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza

-¡Suficiente!- agrego la amazona -no importar si querer pelear o no yo matar por que tu tener relaciones indebidas con mi Airen-

-¿QUÉ?- grito el Ryoga evidentemente alterado

-Si tú y el estar en un motel, yo saber la verdad no intentar negarlo-

Ryoga despidió un aura sombría -¿Ya veo quien más cree eso?-

Afuera de la casa Tendo

Sentiste eso pregunto Ranma a Akane

Sentir que Ranma

El aura de batalla de Ryoga

-No yo no sentí nada- aseguro Akane pero Ranma no espero su respuesta y corrió en dirección a la casa

-algo no anda bien, iré a ver- explico Ranma para saltar sobre la barda de la casa en donde ya se encontraba Cologne

-Todos lo creen- contesto la amazona sin prestarle mucho interés al cambio de actitud del chico

-Y Akane, ¿ella cree eso?-

-¡Que importar lo que chica fea y sin gracia crea!-

Nabiki miraba atenta cuando noto que su hermana menor acababa de entrar y se dirigía hacia ella y eso le daba una oportunidad de oro para mejorar el material de su video –lo pondré más interesante pensó -¡SI RYOGA, AKANE LO CREE!-

Ryoga pudo mirar a Akane quien se paro junto a su hermana y llevo ambas manos al pecho preocupada por lo que sucedía

La actitud del chico paso inmediatamente a una de desolación total y empezó a caminar en dirección a la amazona

-Shampoo está en peligro- aseguro Ranma a Cologne -Cuando él se pone así incluso yo tengo dificultades para detenerlo y además a mejorado mucho en estos seis meses-

-Lo sé- respondió la vieja amazona amargamente -lo note al momento en que se paro después del segundo impacto. Pero ya nada puedo hacer si intervengo en la pelea deshonraría a mi sobrina-

Shampoo se animo al ver que el chico por fin reaccionaba por que muy en el fondo no le agradaba luchar con alguien que no oponía resistencia

-Muy lento aseguro la chica al intentar azotarlo una vez mas, pero el muchacho rompió sus amares con relativa facilidad lo que sorprendió a Shampoo ya que ni siquiera ella tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso. Salió rápido de su impresión y salto para arrojar una docena de bolas de masa bomba y corrió al encuentro contra el muchacho aprovechando las explosiones para cubrir su ataque con dos espadas chinas que saco de sus ropas.

Cuando el estuvo al alcance pudo notar una aura verde muy intensa, aun así amazona no retrocedió y ataco a la altura del cuello de Ryoga quien solo levanto el brazo y detuvo el embate con la muñequera imbuida en su Chi lo que le daba una resistencia superior al acero

Sin embargo ella aprovecho el impulso del bloqueo y giró al lado contrario en una distancia tan corta que bloquear la otra espada que se dirigía al pecho del chico seria imposible… y así fue no hubo bloqueo ni siquiera reacción de defensa permitiendo a la espada impactar directo en su objetivo aunque difícilmente corto la camisa, logro alcanzar el cuerpo del muchacho y le produjo una profunda herida en el costado mientras todo parecía detenerse.

Ryoga grito Akane al correr hacia el

Ranma al ver la sangre de su amigo escurrir por el filo de la espada sintió un escalofrió y salto al área del combate para ayudar a Shampoo quien no había notado el peligro en el que se encontraba.

Champú se alegro, sin embargo noto demasiado tarde que su ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo fuera de combate ya que la resistencia del chico era muy superior a lo que ella esperaba y aun peor Ryoga tenía su brazo derecho alzado en un puño y apunto de golpearla en el rostro, Shampoo entendió de inmediato que no podía esquivar el golpe así que solo serró los ojos y ladeo su cara esperando el impacto

Ranma asiendo uso de toda su velocidad logro sacar a Shampoo de peligro al cargarla entre sus brazos

Pero no fue necesario ya que Ryoga nunca ataco, solo bajo su brazo y siguió caminando en dirección al Dojo dejando a Ranma y a Shampoo totalmente confundidos detrás de si

Cuando Ranma dejo bajo a la amazona ella quedo quieta y luego callo de rodillas mientras miraba el suelo grito -esto no ha terminado- y apretó un puño de tierra. pero para su pesar no tuvo respuesta de parte del chico

Ya termino nieta hablo Cologne quien había saltado apenas un instante atrás -déjalo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde- aconsejo la anciana

-Pero- intento discutir la chica

-Distancia, forma, posición, no se necesita se un gran artista marcial para saber lo devastador que era ese golpe y que tu no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, si el no se hubiera contenido ni siquiera Ranma te habría podido salvar-

Shampoo solamente guardo silencio y reprimió el llanto

-Ahora termina de hacer las entregas, al menos que quieras que me moleste enserio. yo me encargare del resto-

-S-si- contesto en vos baja Shampoo para ir por su bici y salir del lugar

Cologne suspiro -ahora la parte difícil-

Estas bien Ryoga pregunto Akane al darle alcance y pararse a su lado mientras veía que la sangre del muchacho seguía fluyendo a lo largo de el corte

El la miro con lagrimas, -lo lamento Akane todo es un malentendido yo nunca hice nada malo yo…-

-Lo se Ryoga te creo te creo, se que no harías nada malo. Ahora por favor vamos con el doctor Tofu- le pidió ella amablemente

Ryoga se tranquilizo casi de inmediato las solas palabras de Akane lo podían pasar de la tristeza a la felicidad en instantes

Ranma sin embargo se encontraba en silencio analizando lo sucedido algo no cuadraba del combate para aun no sabía que

Oye chico hablo la anciana a Ryoga quien tenía una cara boba después de que Akane le tomara la mano para llevarlo a recibir atención medica

¿Qué pasa? respondió el distraídamente

-Te as vuelto bastante fuerte… seguro serás un gran yerno-

-Si- respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia -ESPERA QUE- grito saliendo un de su ensimismamiento

-¿¡QUE!- también gritaron Ranma y Akane mientras Nabiki aun se mantenía tranquila.

-Lo que escuchaste muchacho- reitero la anciana al pararse sobre su bastón y mantener el equilibrio

-¿Pero qué yerno de quien?-

Mío ¿de quien más? Ahora que tendrás que casarte con mi nieta

-No e-e-e-eso no es posible, yo no puedo yo no le gane ni siquiera la toque-

-Eso solo lo vuelve peor, ella tuvo que reconocer tu superioridad y no ay nada más humillante para una guerrera amazona que eso, la única forma de que recupere su honor es que tú cumplas con el matrimonio- explico la anciana serrando los ojos

-No puede además el cerdo está interesado en alguien más- aseguro Ranma intentando ayudar pero solo logro que Ryoga lo mirara con enojo

-Eso no importa- contesto la anciana -la olvidara, nosotras tenemos excelentes técnicas para borrar la memoria.-

-No es posible- agrego Akane -No que Shampoo ya estaba comprometida con Ranma-

-No te hagas ilusiones niña Shampoo aun es la prometida de Ranma, sin embargo- en ese momento la anciana formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa -eso es lo mejor de todo, de esa forma ganan más las amazonas-

-¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto Nabiki al meterse por primera ocasión en la conversación.

-Nosotras como amazonas podemos casarnos con tantos hombres como queramos, claro siempre y cuando sean dignos, sin embargo las leyes amazonas dictan que los hombres solo pueden estar con una mujer después de casarse es por esto que mi sobrina no puede permitir que Ranma se case con alguna otra chica, pero si ella se casara con dos hombres no habría ningún problema y menos si son dos de los mejores artistas marciales de la generación quienes desposen a mi nieta. de esta forma su honor quedaría restaurado-

-Además creo que al chico le encantaría estar en esa posición-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ranma

-A ti- agrego la anciana entrecerrando los ojos

-NO- grito Ryoga desesperado por tantas acusaciones sin sentido y algo de nauseas al imaginarse juntos

-Quizás con su forma masculina no. pero que dices de su cuerpo de mujer- continuo Cologne

-Aun así no, Ranma es Ranma el es hombre si travesti y degenerado pero un nombre y mi rival-

-Así es- aseguro Akane -eso es enfermo-

-OIGAN- reclamo Ranma al sentires ofendido por lo de travesti y degenerado, -además quien quería estar con el aliento de tocino-

-¡QUE DICES INEPTO! yo soy mucho mejor que cualquier de tus locos pretendientes- se defendió torpemente Ryoga

-Y PORQUE ME INTERESARIA ESTAR CON UN ESTÚPIDO, INGENUO-

-PUES NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO QUE UTILIZA SU FORMA MALDITA PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE LOS HOMBRES SOLO POR SER SEXI-

-MIRA QUIÉN HABLA DE PERVERTIDOS EL QUE… ¿espera dijiste sexi?- pregunto Ranma cambiando su semblante molesto a uno de suficiencia sin embargo pudo sentir algo extraño en el pecho parecido a lo que sentía cuando Akane lo trataba de forma amable.

-Y-y-yo- tartamudeo Ryoga con el rostro tan rojo que hacia palidecer a los tomates -no es eso es, es-

Ranma disfrutaba del espectáculo del apenado muchacho perdido y estaba a punto de romper en carcajadas cuando Akane grito -CHICOS LO ESTÁN EMPEORANDO-

-No puedo hablar sobre lo que siente Ranma, pero a Ryoga no le interesa- agrego Nabiki

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto niña- dijo la anciana a la hermana Tendo

-¿No? pues supongo que el que quieran casar a mi prometido con alguien más, si es de mi incumbencia-

-Prometido- repitió la vieja amazona al mirar a Ryoga

El chico solo agacho la mirada

-Sin embargo- agrego Nabiki -estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él, no deseo meterme en un enfrentamiento con su sobrina-

-Eso en muy inteligente niña- agrego Cologne y aunque parecía un alago llevaba implícito un tono de amenaza

-Pero, quisiera sacar algo de ceder a mi prometido-

-QUÉ TE PASA NABIKI NO PUEDES NEGOCIAR CON RYOGA- grito Akane cada vez mas molesta sin embargo fue ignorada por su hermana

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto la anciana

-primero mantenerlo como mi prometido por una semana mas, después de eso se los sedo por un cupón de un año de comida gratis en el Café del Gato-

Cologne lo medito y después declaro -me parece un buen trato-

-P-pero yo….-

-Chhh queridito cállate que estoy negociando aquí-

Ryoga adquirió un tic en el ojo -suficiente yo me voy- declaro -he entendiendo que estar en _Nerima_ por más tiempo solo me causara problemas-

-No puedes irte dijo Cologne-

-Permítame yo me encargo- pidió Nabiki al pasar junto a Cologne en dirección a Ryoga para acercarse a l oído del chico –Akane no cree que tu hicieras algo "divertido" con Ranma e incluso por alguna razón parece mas cariñosa hacia ti que de costumbre, lo cual pienso permitir. Pero si te atreves a dar un paso fuera de esta ciudad antes de que termine la semana yo me encargare de cambiar eso y volverte ante ella el peor hombre en la fas de la tierra, ¿entendido?

La decisión del chico desapareció y quedo totalmente paralizado

-Listo él no irá a ninguna parte- aseguro Nabiki

-Bien una semana y será nuestro- finalizo la anciana para salir de la propiedad de los Tendo

Termina las reparaciones del Dojo ordeno Nabiki

Como puedes ser así Nabiki, Ryoga esta herido tiene que ver al doctor Tofu aseguro Akane aun molesta con su hermana

Nabiki suspiro _-bien llévalo no me servirá mañana si está muy lastimado, además debería agradecerme que le pude negociar una semana de tiempo antes de que sea acosado por la chica de las entregas-_ dijo para regresar al interior de la casa

_-Yo lo le llevare con el doctor Tofu-_ pidió Ranma

_-No-_ dijo Akane _-tú de seguro solo lo molestaras y terminaras lastimándolo más-_

-Bueno yo lo desea porque creo que Ryoga será más feliz si cuando regrese de con el doctor le tienes listo algún estofado para que se recupere más rápido- comento Ranma al poner sus manos detrás de la cabeza -vamos pregúntale si le gustaría-

Akane dudo por un momento pero decidió asegurarse _-¿Te gustaría que hiciera tu cena Ryoga?- _pregunto algo emocionada

-Si claro que me gustaría- respondió Ryoga con una temblorosa sonrisa

-B-bueno- murmuro Akane para soltarle la mano -yo te lo preparare enseguida continuo con una gran sonrisa y tu Ranma no lo molestes entendido, o te las veras conmigo-

-Sí, si entendido- respondió Ranma con desinterés -por aquí cerdo-

-Tu maldito Ranma, agrego Ryoga al salir de la casa Tendo-

-Ya se que la herida te hará menos daño que el estofado, pero tenia que hablarte sobre algo-

-Si te atreves a burlarte de mi error te mato- aseguro el chico perdido

No es necesario ya Sabía que eras un idiota, pero nunca pensé que fueras un mentiroso

Yo no quiero escuchar que soy un idiota cuando tú eres el rey del travestismo

Vamos te pierdes en un pasillo sin puertas y te atreves a decir que no eres idiota

Ryoga apretó su puño con ira sobretodo porque no podía defenderse de ese comentario -pero no soy ningún mentiroso- declaro

-¿A no? pues tu historia de el dios de la pelea es un fraude-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que te contuviste y me mentiste-

-NO ENTIENDO RANMA HABLA CLARAMENTE- exigió Ryoga en un grito

Ranma lo miro detenidamente como esperando alguna reacción -En verdad no te has dado cuenta- aseguro después de un momento

-¿Notar que?- pregunto Ryoga quien ya estaba llegando a sus límites de paciencia

-JAJAJA QUE IDIOTA NI SIQUIERA SABES SOBRE TU PROPIO CUERPO DE SEGURO NECESITAS UN MAPA PARA SENTIRTE- se burlo Ranma

-Suficiente tu, te matare- Ryoga intento golpear a Ranma quien apenas esquivo con una pirueta hacia atrás.

-Te lo dijo el anciano pervertido Ryoga, puede que seas mas rápido pero aun te falta para alcanzarme porque soy inigualable y más inteligente y guap…- pero mientras Ranma se vanagloriaba Ryoga cayó de rodillas y tomo su costado del cual volvió a escurrir sangre después del movimiento brusco

-Ryoga- dijo Ranma y se coloco a su lado para observar la herida sorprendiéndose de la profundidad de la misma -Imbécil si estabas tan mal debiste decírmelo- regaño Ranma al colocarse a su lado y ayudarle a apoyarse

-De que serviría, solo preocuparía a Akane-

-Yo te hubiera llevado lo más rápido posible con el doctor-

-Si claro como si te importara lo que me pase- comento Ryoga casi de manera inconsciente ya que estaba apunto de desvanecerse, curiosamente estas ultimas palabras fueron como si Ryoga hubiera atinado su golpe anterior lastimo a Ranma como pocas beses en su vida

La habitación era blanca y había un viejo abanico en el techo cuando Ryoga pudo por fin aclarar su vista lo primero que vio fue una cuchara llena de un liquido purpura que despedía un vapor verdoso

-Di ahhh-

-Queggg- pero antes de que Ryoga pudiera decir mas Ranma metió la cuchara en su boca provocando nauseas instantáneas en el muchacho

-Akane lo trajo ayer en la noche, es tu deliciosa cena así que asegúrate de terminártela toda-

Cuando Ryoga por fin pudo sacar el oribe sabor de su sistema agarro a Ranma de la camisa acercándolo a el

-Quieres matarme-

-Pero que dices, si solo te estoy ayudando a que comas o es que piensas que no me importa lo que te pase- comento Ranma entrecerrando los ojos

Ryoga guardo silencio por un momento recordando vagamente lo que le dijo la noche anterior y lo soltó. -¿Pasaste aquí toda la noche?-

-Pues no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer- intento explicar Ranma

-Supongo que no ay que subestimar la fuerza de Shampoo- comento Ryoga la llenar la mano a su costado y sentir una punzada de dolor

-Si eso te lo puedo asegurar, por cierto hay algo más-

-¿Ahora qué sucede?-

Nabiki vino junto con Akane ayer y me dijo que cuando despertaras te pusieras ese uniforme para que fueras a _Furincan_ explico al señalar el uniforme sobre una silla.

-¿Y cómo espera que llegue?- pregunto Ryoga desesperado

-Ella vendrá por ti a las 6:30 para llevarte así que tienes una hora para prepararte- explico Ranma al ponerse de pie

-¿Y tu no iras?- pregunto el chico perdido

-No, saldré a las montañas tengo una teoría que comprobar y toma- le dijo al aventarle una carta sobre la cama

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Que mas va a ser?, es una carta puerco idiota- sin mas Ranma salió de la habitación y serró la perta tras de si

-Ya me la pagaras Ranma- dijo Ryoga mientras abría la carta

Para el cerebro de tocino de Ryoga.

Cuando leas esto estaré en camino a las montañas de la moxa ya que entrenare y regresare en cuatro días para derrotarte, porque soy el mejor artista marcial del mundo y tu no puedes compararte con migo ya que solo eres un cerdo pervertido sin orientación.

P.D. abisales a todos en casa 

Ryoga arrugo la carta y formo una tenebrosa sonrisa -te golpeare tan duro Ranma que mandare tu cabeza llena de aire caliente a otro planeta

15 minutos después

Ryoga se estaba poniendo el uniforme el cual curiosamente le quedaba perfecto cuando el doctor tofu entro en la habitación -Veo que ya te sientes mejor-

-Si gracias, doctor-

-De nada muchacho-

-Quisiera saber cuanto le debo- pregunto Ryoga de manera firme

-O nada, no te preocupes por eso, esta va por mi cuenta después de todo el trabajo que me trae Ranma es lo menos que puedo hacer por su amigo-

-Yo no soy su amigo- declaro Ryoga

-Qué extraño a mi me parece todo lo contrario- comento el doctor al llevar su mano a la barbilla. Como sea no pienso cobrarte, es mas yo preferiría que te quedaras este día en observación

-Lo ciento pero no puedo hacer eso- explico Ryoga

-Entiendo en ese caso no te esfuerces demasiado o los puntos se abrirán- le aconsejo el doctor

-Tendré cuidado, además solo voy a la escuela que malo podría pasar en la escuela sin Ranma-

-¿Ya estás listo?- pregunto Nabiki al entrar al cuarto

-Si- respondió Ryoga

-Hola doctor, no sabía que estaba con Ryoga-

-Hola Nabiki, te felicito te has vuelto realmente buena espiando- aseguro el doctor al acomodarse los lentes

La chica solo sonrío al saberse descubierta -gracias por todo doctor Tofu-

-No ay de que, que se diviertan en la escuela- agrego el doctor para después centrar su atención en el tazón con el extraño contenido purpura que estaba en la charola de comida

-¿Que será esto?- se pregunto el galeno al meter un dedo en la sustancia

-YAAAAAAHHHHH-

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Ryoga al salir de la clínica

-Nada el doctor Tofu es algo raro- explico Nabiki al acercarse al chico Y entregarle una agenda -hoy tienes este itinerario, cúmplelo al pie de la letra y yo estaré feliz ¿entendido?-

Ryoga leía la larga lista en la que estaban las actividades de prácticamente todos los clubes de la escuela -¿y esto?- pregunto confundido

-Te alquilo por hora y además gano primas por cada victoria que logres para los clubs- explico la chica con toda naturalidad

-MALDITO RYOGA PENSÉ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS- grito_Mousse_al salir de un techo cercano con unas extrañas garras en los zapatos y atacar a Ryoga quien no tuvo necesidad de moverse pues el chico había impactado un buzón.

-Bueno te dejo- explico Nabiki -pero apúrate al menos que quieras llegar tarde en tu primer día de clases-

_Mousse_ se coloco los lentes -ya veo eres bueno evadiendo, pero ahora enfrentaras mi venganza-

-Espera _Mousse_ yo no acepte casarme con Shampoo-

-¿Que casarte con Shampoo? ¿De qué hablas? esto es porque me golpeaste en el motel-

-A yo de nada- respondió Ryoga de forma nada convincente.

-AHORA SI ESTÁS MUERTO RYOGA- grito _Mousse_

Camino a la montaña moxa

-Qué bueno que me llamaste Ran-chan, sabía que tarde o temprano tú y yo nos fugaríamos juntos-

-Nada de eso Ukyo, estas aquí para ayudarme a entrenar- explico Ranma al subir por la ladera

-Y para alimentarte ¿no?- aclaro la chica al cruzarse de brazos.

Ranma se detuvo súbitamente al sentirse descubierto -q-quizás un poco de cómoda no me vendría mal-

-Sí, pues si quieres comer tendrás que pagar por ella-

-Qué pero no traje dinero-

-Y quien dijo que tendrías que pagar con dinero- comento Ukyo en un tono seductor

-Vamos U-chan no puedes hablar enserio- aseguro Ranma en el tono más meloso que podía

-Bueno tal vez no tengas que pagar por toda, pero al final tendrás que hacer algo que yo quiera- negocio la cocinera

Ranma guardo silencio por un momento -bien pero nada de casarme-

Ukyo sonrió -es un trato Ranma y por tu honor de guerrero tendrás que cumplirlo-

Ranma suspiro frustrado -está bien un trato-

-¿Por cierto que clase de entrenamiento harás?- pregunto la cocinera intrigada

-Uno para derrotar idiotas que no conocen sus propias habilidades- contesto Ranma

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo que se alargo de más, me alegra decir que he llegado a la mitad de esta historia

Para el siguiente Cpitulo: muchas dificultades en la escuela, además de un problema por demas perturbador con la vieja caña del amor. ¿Qué pedirá Ukyo? y el enemigo llegara pero tardara un poco más de lo previsto y para quienes estan ansiosos por un acercamiento entre Ranma y Ryoga les aseguro que pronto daran un gran paso.

P.D. sobre la pregunta de Elmarquez: no es necesario amor con un poco de amistad o incluso solo atracción es suficiente para que crezca un sentimiento mas fuerte pero cuando solo existe repulsión para quien usa la caña pues se vuelve un objeto inútil, que fue lo que le sucedió al viejo e incomprendido Happosai


	13. Chapter 13

Ukyo estaba totalmente sonrojada

-¿Que te parece crees que pueda sacarlo de concentración con esto?- pregunto Ranma con fuego en la mirada

-Yo-yo supongo-

-Bien eso pensé- dijo el chico

-Pero si no lo logras el seguro te arranca la cabeza de un golpe- continuo la cocinera al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y negar con la cabeza algo molesta

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar, además la escuela Saotome de combate libre logra sus victorias por cualquier medio-

Ryoga corría con desesperación por las calles de Nerima -DONDE DIABLOS ESTA LA ESCUELA- grito al sentirse completamente perdido

* * *

-Hola Ryoga-

Voltio rápidamente con los ojos tambaleantes al borde de las lagrimas no por que ir a la escuela fuera muy importante para él en circunstancias normales, sin embargo no se encontraba en circunstancias normales y el solo pensar en lo que Nabiki haría si él no se presentaba lo aterraba

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás al verlo de esa forma -R-Ryoga estas bien-

El chico asintió y con la manga de su camisa se limpio el rostro tan rápido como pudo para luego tomar una postura seria -Akane yo no encuentro la escuela- admitió un poco apenado

Ella dio una dulce sonrisa para levantar su mano e indicar justo detrás del muchacho

Ryoga volteo para leer el gran letrero escuela superior Furincan -Ha Ja ja- dio un par de risas nerviosas y llevo su mano detrás de la cabeza sintiéndose bastante estúpido después de todo estaba rodeado de gente con el mismo uniforme que él llevaba

-Bueno Ryoga vamos o llegaremos tarde- comento Akane al tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo al interior de la escuela -dime cuál es tu primera asignación, así podre llevarte antes de que empiecen las clases-

Ryoga casi se desmalla cuando la chica lo tomo de la mano sin embargo lo soporto -este es el mejor día de mi vida- pensó

-¿Ryoga?- volvió a preguntar Akane cuando el muchacho se perdió por un par de minutos

-¿A qué?-

-Tu primera asignación- le volvió a preguntar la chica

-Si es…. presentarme en la oficina del director para darme de alta- respondió el muchacho mientras leía el diario que Nabiki le dio esa misma mañana

-Con que primero con el viejo loco ese- murmuro Akane algo preocupada

-TU PLEBEYO COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR LA MANO DE MI AMADA AKANE TENDO- grito el tornado azul desde el otro lado del pasillo en el cual caminaban

-¿Qué?- contesto Ryoga algo extrañado

-Lo que escuchaste campesino ignorante-

-Ay no, Kuno- dijo Akane contrariada

-Lo conozco- aseguro Ryoga al entrecerrar los ojos y mirar al chico con atención -que no es el idiota que está enamorado de Ranma en su forma de chica-

-Si el mismo- respondió Akane

-TOMA ESTO- grito Kuno al emprender el ataque a trabes del pasillo con el boken en alto

Cuando le dio alcance blandió su arma sobre el chico y esta le impacto de pleno en la cabeza rompiéndose quedando una parte en las manos de Kuno y la otra agujero la pared del pasillo

-¿Que truco usaste plebeyo?- dijo Kuno al ver su arma rota

Entonces no ay ningún problema si lo golpeo verdad pregunto Ryoga ignorando al chico con un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su cabeza

-No ninguno- explico Akane sorprendida por la resistencia sobrehumana del chico

-Bien- Ryoga dio un descuidado puñetazo que impacto en el rostro de Kuno con tanta fuerza que lo saco del pasillo por la ventana para detenerse de cabeza contra un gran árbol en el patio de la escuela

-Alguien golpeo- a Kuno exclamaron algunos estudiantes alrededor del chico que se encontraba en una pose bastante ridícula

-Aun no pierdo- aseguro el artista de Kendo ayudándose con el árbol para ponerse en pie

-Lo siento creo que me excedí un poco- comento Ryoga desde el interior de la escuela

-Ben cobarde esto aun no ha terminado, después de todo es imposible que un simple plebeyo pueda enfrentarme-

-KUNO DEBERÍAS DEJARLO- grito Nabiki por una ventana del tercer piso -El chico tiene un itinerario muy apretado-

-NO ME IMPORTA SU ITINERARIO, EL MALDITO TOCO A MI FLOR SALVAJE AKANE TENDO Y NUNCA LE PERDONARE ESE ATREVIMIENTO- grito en respuesta

Ryoga lo miro bastante sorprendido mientras su corazón martillaba dentro de su pecho al escuchar lo que Kuno dijo -Disculpa Akane él y tú tienen alguna relación-

-Solo en su imaginación aseguro Akane- al mirar a otro lado

-¿Y eso te molesta?- pregunto Ryoga un poco más tranquilo

-Pues, si es algo incomodo- respondió Akane

-Entiendo- dijo Ryoga al tronar sus nudillos y caminar en dirección a un desprevenido Kuno

* * *

En el café gato

-¿ABUELA CÓMO ES POSIBLE?- gritaba Shampoo bastante molesta

-Ya te lo dije Shampoo, tienes que casarte con Ryoga-

-Claro que no, yo no perdí y las leyes amazonas son claras al respecto si la pelea es interrumpida el que la interrumpió tiene que tomar la responsabilidad-

-Si- murmuro la anciana arrepentida por las clases de ley amazona que le dio a Campoo

-Entonces lo único que ay que hacer es que mi Airen derrote a Ryoga y todo listo yo no me caso-

Un cliente se aclaro la garganta -¿podrían atenderme?- pregunto

-CALLA -le grito Shampoo

-Mira Shampoo Ryoga no es un mal partido además el es mucho mas manipulable que Ranma y si lo que vi ayer no me engaña es ahora igual o más hábil que Ranma en las artes marciales-

-No importar yo no amar, además el no me golpeo ¿cómo podría amarlo?-

-Eso es bastante extraño comento otra cliente al primero en la fila-

-Si- respondió el otro -supongo que son costumbres chinas-

-En eso se abrió repentinamente la puerta dejando entrar a un lastimado Mousse quien venia apoyándose en una nica de ganso con un palo

-¡Mousse!- dijo Shampoo sorprendida -¿entrega difícil?- pregunto

El salto en lagrimas -O MI SHAMPOO- grito al correr y abrasarla -yo, yo enfrente al inútil de Ryoga y el dijo una horrible mentira él, el-

-Dijo que Shampoo era su prometida-

-Si eso mono pasa- continúo Mousse al recibir un bastonazo en la cabeza

-No me digas así y ya suéltame idiota- exigió _Cologne_

-¿Entonces Ryoga golpearte así? -pregunto Shampoo

-Si- respondió el agachando la mirada

-¿Y entonces tú te tendrás que casar con ese chico Ryoga?- pregunto una cliente intrigada por la historia al señalar a Mousse

-QUE NO YO NO ME TENGO QUE CASAR CON NADIE- grito

-Suficiente- resoplo _Cologne_ -tomen un cucharon y sírvanse de los platillos por este lado de la barra-

Los clientes se miraron extrañados pero obedecieron las indicaciones de la mujer de edad

-Y que, vencer a Mousse no ser tan impresionante- aseguro Shampoo al mirar al chico con enojo -además aun no creer que el ser más fuerte que Ranma-

-Solo digo que le des una oportunidad- continuo _Cologne_

-No yo prefiero convocar un Alcanare- comento Shampoo al mirar a su abuela de forma desafiante

-No digas tonterías niña que ni siquiera yo puedo salvarte de eso-

¿El Alcanare? pregunto Mousse intrigado

-Si es una antigua ley amazona creada cuando una chica es deseada por demasiados guerreros poderosos estos tienen que combatir en algún momento durante los próximos siete días y el vencedor es el que se queda con la amazona- explico Shampoo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-No es tan simple- continuo _Cologne_ -esta ley es bastante peligrosa si consideramos que la chica tiene demasiados prometidos es solo porque es débil ya que fue vencida por ellos, así que la ley es un último recurso que dicta que si no ay un vencedor en el plazo establecido la amazona es deshonrada y se expulsara de la aldea-

-¿QUÉ? no Shampoo eso es una locura- aseguro el maestro de armas ocultas

-Además cualquiera que se considere lo suficientemente fuerte puede intervenir en los combates y si el logra alzarse con la victoria tendrá a la amazona como su prometida-

-Eso no suena tan mal- dijo Mousse pensando que si Ryoga y Ranma combatían el podría llegar al final para darles el golpe de gracia y reclamar para sí a Shampoo

-Shampoo ¿entiende si ellos se niegan a combatir tu lo perderás todo?- explico la anciana

-No eso no ser posible Ranma nunca abandonar a Shampoo- explico la chica con confianza

_Cologne_ suspiro -si es tu decisión no te detendré pero piénsalo antes de hacer algo-

-No ay nada que pensar- aseguro Shampoo -yo ya enviar notificación a aldea y en dos días llegar las otras dos miembros del consejo para atestiguar el combate-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- se sorprendió _Cologne_ -niña si ya eres tan grande como para tomar esta clase de decisiones por ti misma, entonces podrás soportar el entrenamiento que tendrás por haber perdido-

-He ¿cual entrenamiento?- pregunto Shampoo temblando

-Y tú también Mousse el perder tan patéticamente deshonra a toda la tribu-

-P-pero yo soy solo un hombre- quiso argumentar el muchacho temiendo lo peor

-Ahora que si creen que no necesitan el entrenamiento pueden intentar derrotarme aquí mismo- propuso _Cologne_ con una presencia abrumadora

-Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva –

-Tienen problemas familiares- comento uno de los clientes que ya estaba sentado en su mesa al mirar hacia la barra

* * *

Escuela Furincan

En la cabeza de Ryoga había unas vendas en donde normalmente tenía su paliacate y corría junto a Akane hacia la oficina del director

-Disculpa Akane- dijo Ryoga quedamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica

-Por mi culpa llegaras tarde a tus clases- respondió

-No te preocupes por eso- le pidió Akane con una sonrisa -además el que nos entretuviéramos fue mi culpa-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto

-Bueno Kuno te ataco por que estabas con migo y además el primer golpe que te dio te lastimo-

No, no es tu culpa yo debí de derrotarlo más rápido pero él se seguía parando

-Si Kuno es resistente, supongo que es el efecto secundario de ser golpeado tanto por Ranma- comento Akane al pararse frente a una puerta cuyo marco eran dos palmas cruzadas

-Es aquí, suerte Ryoga a y gracias- comento al darle una gentil sonrisa que literalmente lo derritió

El paso el lumbral para encontrar una playa -NO MALDITA SEA- grito desesperado al llevar sus manos a la cabeza y dejarse caer de rodillas en la arena totalmente abatido -me extravié de nuevo- se quejo y luego golpeo fuerte la arena para ver como debajo de ella de cuarteaba el piso y de levantaba una duela de madera -¿He?-

-hohoho, oye muchacho no golpees en la oficina del director-

-La oficina del director- repitió al mirar a todas partes -¿Dónde?-

-Yo soy el director- dijo el hombre con vestimenta playera mientras tocaba un ukulele

-¿Usted el director?-

-siiiii por cierto escuche que tuviste una pelea con kunichin-

¿Con quién?- pregunto Ryoga

-Con mi hijo- respondió el director de manera más seria

-Yo no lo sabía- respondió el chico de forma segura -pero no me arrepiento el estaba molestando a Akane-

-Si el amor- continuo el director relajándose de nuevo -además no es que sea malo ya era hora de que alguien pusiera a mi hijo rebelde en su lugar-

-Pero pasando a temas más importantes- continuo el decano al bajar el tono de voz y acercarse a Ryoga -¿que opinas de Ranma Saotome?

-De Ranma- continuo el chico -él es prepotente, afortunado, engreído, detestable, insoportable, tramposo embustero- entre mas continuaba mas se molestaba -un maldito y de cierta forma rara

-Suficiente- declaro el director mientras sonreía perturbadoramente -exacto yo pienso lo mismo parece que nos llevaremos bien muchacho Hibiki bienvenido a Furincan- finalizo el director al palmearle la espalda y guiarlo hacia la puerta -suerte con tus clases hohoho-

Ryoga salió de ese lugar bastante confundido -y de cierta forma rara mi amigo- termino para darse cuenta que las vendas que traía en la cabeza y un par de sus paliacates cayeron al suelo -¿que fue eso?-

-Fuiste bienvenido a Furincan- le explico distraídamente Nabiki -estas demasiado retrasado querido así que tendré que guiarte para que te pongas al día- continuo al soplar su flequillo con desgano

En el interior de la oficina del director -¿qué paso por que mi afeitadora se doblo? ¿Acaso ese chico traía rocas en debajo de las vendas?-

* * *

En el parque central al atardecer

-Quizás fuiste demasiado dura con los niños- hablo el viejo Happosai desde un árbol cercano

-Quizás- Repitió la anciana al mirar al par de jóvenes inconscientes a algunos metros de ella -pero tú no eres el indicado para hablarme sobre ser estricto con mis alumnos, después de todo tienes fama de ser un monstruo-

-¿Quien dice eso?- pregunto el viejo con tristeza fingida

-Todos los que te conocen- respondió la anciana sin alterarse

-Ya veo, entonces debí de ser más estricto con mis aprendices para que así no se atrevieran a siquiera hablar mal de su honorable y guapo maestro –

-¿Que quieres ahora Happosai?- pregunto _Cologne_ algo cansada

-Decirte que esta será la última vez que me veras-

_Cologne_ sonrió de lado –Aun si me lo firmas no te creeré, hemos vivido tanto y viviremos más que podría apostar mi vida a que nos veremos de nuevo aunque ninguno de los dos lo queramos-

-¿No quieres verme?- pregunto Happosai haciendo un puchero

-vamos Hapi que quieres-

-Pues no sé…. Que me regreses la caña- respondió el viejo al tomar una postura más seria

_Cologne_ cambio su sonrisa por una mirada fría -siempre igual e Happosai jamás haces nada si no tienes un oscuro interés detrás-

-O no digas eso, que recuerdo una chica a la que le encantaba eso de mí-

-Una niña estúpida de seguro afirmo _Cologne_-

-Nunca pensé en ella de esa forma, incluso después de que me arruino la vida- Continuo Happosai

-_ Cologne_ guardo silencio-

-¿Está contigo verdad? después de todo ya busque en tu restaurante-

-¿hiciste qué?- pregunto _Cologne_ regresando a su enojo

-Estuve pensando y decidí que quizás si me sirva en unos cuantos días- explico Happosai

-En ese caso tendrás que quitármela- reto la mujer

-Si eso quieres- agrego el anciano y en un parpadeo estaba detrás de ella con un sostén en sus manos el que dirigió su atención -ay pobrecito- dijo al mirar detenidamente la pieza de lencería

-Happosai- Escupió _Cologne_ aumentando en ira

-¿Eh qué?- respondió al devolver su atención a la anciana

* * *

De regreso a la casa Tendo

-Vamos Ryoga, no pudo ser tan malo- aseguraba Nabiki pero el chico no respondió solo miraba de forma ausente para adelante así que ella continuo -con lo que gane hoy casi me entran ganas de combatir con Shampoo por ti- agrego la chica al tomar el brazo de Ryoga y apretarlo contra su cuerpo lo que logro despejar al chico a tal punto que casi lo desmaya y lo trajo así hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa Tendo.

-Suficiente de tu premio, está bien para un primer día ¿no te parece?- agrego Nabiki al giñarle el ojo

-RYOGA- grito Akane desde el interior de la misma -¿sabes dónde está Ranma?- pregunto algo alarmada

-Si él me dio esta carta en la mañana- continuo al sacar un papel arrugado de su pantalón el cual le entrego a Akane -él se fue a entrenar para retarte- dijo Akane en voz alta por la sorpresa

-QUEEE- se escucho el grito del señor Saotome y el señor Tendo quienes salieron disparados al lugar en donde los chicos se encontraban -¡no es cierto verdad!- rogo el señor Tendo al tomar de la camisa a Ryoga y llorar como manguera

-Maldito hijo malagradecido- continuo Genma quien ya traía su mochila de viaje colgada a la espalda -supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo y enseñarle un par de cosas agrego-

-Akane me permites la carta- pidió Nabiki a lo que Akane se la entrego

-¡TÚ SOLO QUIERES HUIR!- grito Soun a su amigo

-¿Como dice eso Tendo? me ha ofendido ahora si me iré-

-Tranquilos el vendrá en cuatro días eso quiere decir que llegara a tiempo- comento despreocupadamente la chica y aventó la carta hacia Ryoga

Genma y Soun quienes ya estaban a punto de combatir suspiraron de alivio -disculpe mi buen amigo Genma-

-Claro y espero que usted me pueda perdonar mi gran amigo Soun-

-Por supuesto- rieron los dos mientras caminaban tranquilamente de nuevo al interior de la casa dejando solo a Akane y Ryoga en el pórtico

-¿Ryoga por que Ranma insiste tanto en apodarte de esa?- forma pregunto Akane intrigada después de leer la carta

-N-n-n-no lo sé titubeo- Ryoga bajo la mirada atenta de la chica

-mmm bueno- continuo Akane al caminar al interior de la casa -pero no es correcto que te llame así le pediré que lo deje de hacer cuando vuelva o al menos que me dé una buena explicación- finalizo pensando que le aria un favor

Ryoga se quedo inmóvil al escucharle

-Todo bien- pregunto Akane

-No, no sé cómo soportare otro día- admitió en un murmullo tan bajo que ni siquiera Akane pudo oírlo

-¿Dijiste algo?-

* * *

En el parque central

-espero que hayas tenido suficiente- replico _Cologne_ sobre su bastón notablemente exhausta al golpeado viejo bocabajo en el suelo -en verdad que has perdido practica- continuo la anciana al tomar a Shampoo y Mousse sobre si y desaparecer de un salto

-jijiji- se reía quedamente el anciano y cando se sintió seguro se puso de pie con la cara toda golpeada sin embargo en ella tenía una gran sonrisa -quien ha perdido practica eres tu _Colognita _aseguro al sacar la caña de entre su ropa ahora todo está listo dijo para comenzar a reír maniáticamente.

* * *

Dos días después

-A Shampoo doler todo- se quejaba la amazona

-pobrecita de mi Shampoo ¿quieres que te de un masaje? se ofreció rápidamente Mousse

-Solo si tu quieres que te de uno con mis chúi- continuo la amazona con una dulce sonrisa

-Paso- agrego abatido -a mí también me duelen- comento Mousse al colocar unos platos en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta -por si no fuera suficiente esas ancianas son insoportables- dijo el joven despreocupado

-Calla- explico Shampoo al taparle la boca y la nariz -poder estar en cualquier parte son como pequeños demonios-

-¿Quienes son como pequeños demonios? pregunto _Cologne_ detrás de su nieta logrando que ella diera un salto de sorpresa

-Nadie yo no dije pequeños demonios dije pequeños moños- intento corregir la muchacha sin mucho éxito

_Cologne_ la miro de manera inexorable por un minuto y luego se alejo de ella pero antes de entrar en la cocina paro -no es que me importe mucho pero si sigues haciéndole eso a Mousse lo vas a matar-

-He que- pregunto Shampoo al voltear a ver Mousse quien había pasado de un tono azul a uno morado por la asfixia -HA SI- grito Shampoo y después lo sacudió violentamente -Mousse tu respira, respira-

Cuando el chico por fin regreso a su color normal Shampoo lo soltó dejando que callera de lleno al piso -la abuela estar rara, mas enojada que de costumbre- murmuro la amazona

Dentro de la cocina en el café gato

-ciertamente tu nieta es fuerte, sin embargo es distraída- dijo otra ancana con una cebolla en al pelo parada sobre un gran abanico en equilibrio

-Es cierto y que vergüenza ser derrotada por dos chicos- agrego otra vieja quien se encontraba de cabeza colgando del techo por un cable que terminaba en un gancho afilado

Cologne rio con descaro -eso creen solo miren los prospectos para novio de mi nieta y tendrán que tragarse sus palabras, estoy segura que sus nietas no encontraran hombres tan fuertes-

La que estaba sobre el abanico dio dos brincos para encarar a Cologne -repite lo que dijiste- exijo

-¿Ya no puedes escuchar? ya estas vieja Lara- reconoció Cologne

-Acaso ya lo olvidaste por lo senil que estas, pero soy dos meses más joven que tu-

-Y como treinta años más acabada- continuo la anciana que estaba de cabeza

-No nos reunimos a reñir entre nosotras- recordó Cologne estamos aquí para ver pelear a los prometidos de mi nieta

-Si di eso por ti- respondió la anciana en el abanico

Hama quien se encontraba colgada del techo suspiro -Es por eso que las tres cabezas de clan siempre nos mantenemos separadas-

Las tres viejas asintieron

-¿Cuándo será la pelea de los chicos?- pregunto Lara

-Dentro de dos días- contesto Cologne -según la información de la chica Tendo-

* * *

2 días después en la entrada de la escuela Furincan

Ranma caminaba altivo acompañado de cerca por Ukyo al llegar al patio de la escuela dio un par de pequeños saltos y hiso algunas flexiones luego miro dentro de su pecho -bien todo listo-

-HEEEEEYYYYYY ESTÚPIDO PUERCO SAL Y DA TU FEA CARA- grito Ranma con todas sus fuerzas

-QUE GRITAS RANMA- respondió Akane desde la ventana de su salón pero antes de que Ranma discutiera cayó frente a él Ryoga tan fuerte que hizo tembló el suelo y levanto una nube de polvo para mostrarse totalmente furioso

-Vamos Ryoga no es para tanto- dijo Ranma al mover delante sus manos

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO HE VIVIDO 5 DÍAS EN EL INFIERNO, DE NO SER POR AKANE YA ME HUBIERA MUERTO- grito Ryoga con su rabia a tope -mientras tú te la pasaste feliz en las montañas y para colmo vienes y me insultas… sabes Ranma en cierta forma me alegro-

-Ha si- pregunto Ranma al ponerse en posición para el combate

-Si golpearte seguro me relaja- explicó Ryoga mientras tronaba su cuello

-Lo siento por ti Ryoga porque hoy no podrás tocarme- aseguro Ranma al dar una sonrisa de suficiencia y emprender el ataque

-¿En verdad se odian?- Pregunto una de las ancianas quienes ya se encontraban observando la pelea

* * *

En la casa Tendo

Quien eres grito Soun al dar un salto hacia atrás y llevar ambas manos a su estomago pues acababa de recibir un fuerte golpe

Genma quien había roto la mesa por el impacto de su cuerpo se ponía de pie de entre las astillas y luego escupió un poco de sangre a un lado

-Díganme donde están Ranma y Ryoga- Exigió fríamente el apuesto joven de cabello platinado quien los estaba atacando

-QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES- grito Genma

-Te equivocaste de artistas marciales si crees que podrás intimidarnos- continuo Soun –

-Es cierto nosotros somos alumnos de el mas terrorífico ser del mundo- agrego Genma

El invasor apretó los puños -En ese caso solo tendré que sacárselos a golpes- menciono mientras una abrumadora aura maligna se manifestaba a trabes de el

Soun y Genma titubearon por un segundo cómo alguien tan joven poseía tal poder y tanta oscuridad en su alma

-O no otra vez rompieron la mesa- dijo Kasumi al entrar al comedor con cuatro vasos de te -¿Disculpa te gustaría un poco de Té?- pregunto ella con su dulce sonrisa

-¡Kasumi aléjate este tipo es peligroso!- advirtió su padre

-Claro que me gustaría- respondió el invasor al ir junto a ella y tomar uno de los vasos olvidando totalmente a los dos hombres con los que luchaba -¿no tendrás galletitas?- pregunto

-Si claro, solo permítame un momento enseguida las traigo de la tienda-

-No tienes que ser tan formal puedes llamarme muñecote o como tú quieras- dijo con una mirada pervertida en la muchacha

-Quizás otro día- respondió la chica para ir a la cocina

Los dos hombres lo observaron con asombro sin saber que decir

-¿Y bien donde esta Ranma y Ryoga?- volvió a preguntar pero ahora con una sonrisa

-¿Porque los quieres pregunto Genma?-

-Por venganza- respondió fríamente -vengo de parte del venerable maestro Happosai


End file.
